Friends with Benefit
by st-esther
Summary: Kami hanya berteman dengan segelumut sentuhan. - Hunkai - warning explicit, sexual content, boyslove. this fic by:me do fucking not to copy. Thanks. NEW COVER BOOK.
1. Chapter 1

Friends with Benefit

Kami hanya berteman dengan segelumut sentuhan—

.

.

.

Aku mengerang saat ia kembali menciumku, menumbukan diriku hingga mencapai puncak titik kenikmatan yang tak terhingga, aku berada di bawahnya kembali meminta lebih dengan apa yang ia berikan kepada diriku, aku ingin meminta lebih. Aku menginkannya.

"Ah—Sehun." desahku menyebut namanya. Ia kembali menyeringai dengan ganas lalu menciumi seluruh diriku, sentuhan yang membuatku gila. Hingga aku bisa mencapai langit ke- tujuh dalam diriku.

Ia mendorong lagi tubuhnya, menitikan kenikmatan yang tidak terhingga yang ia berika padaku. Aku haus akan itu.

Ia menciumiku, mencium bibirku dengan lembut, mengigitnya nakal hingga aku mengeluarkan lirihan yang membuat dirinya kembali menegang. "Ah…" desahan keluar dari mulutku, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana sentuhannya bisa membuat diriku melupai segalanya. Aku senang, lalu dengan tersenyum seduktif, ia menumbukan lagi benda panjang nan keras itu. Aku menyukai segala perlakuan yang Sehun berikan kepadaku. Oh, dia yang membuatku gila dengan sentuhannya.

Hasratku yang harus dipenuhi dengan belaian yang ia berikan, aku tenggelam dibuatnya, seseorang di batinku seperti meminta lebih layaknya jalang meminta sentuhan kepada pria – pria kesepian, lalu lelaki di batinku akan meminta lebih dan lebih, hingga ia mencapai puncak kenikmatan tiada taranya.

"Jongin…" Sehun mengerang keras di atasku, ia semakin cepat memasuki penisnya ke dalamku, menumbukannya di dalam sana. Oh lelaki di batinku, mengerang keras hingga ia ingin mencapai kenikmatannya.

"Se – sehun…" aku mendesah di bawahnya, ingin mencapai klimaks pertamaku.

"Ya, Jongin bukan saatnya…" ia menyeringai, lalu menusukku dengan brutal, aku tidak bisa menyamai ritme permainan yang Sehun berikan padaku. Aku hanya kembali dengan perkerjaanku dengan mendesah hebat.

"Se—sehun…"

Tubuhku bergetar hebat saat ia menumbukan hingga ke tempat yang sangat dalam. Aku berteriak, bertanda mencapai kenikmatan yang pertama. "Kau terlalu sensitive, Jongin. Kau harus dihukum." Ucapnya menyeringai, aku bisa merasakan otak gilanya yang berkeliaran tanpa henti.

"Aku hanya ingin mengujimu, untuk tidak mencapai klimaksmu sebelum aku mencapainya." Aku bergetar mendengar suaranya di sebelah telingaku. Aku tidak yakin bisa mencobanya.

"Siapa takut, Sehun."aku menyeringai di dekat wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat gemetaran, Jongin." Bagaimana ia tahu bahwa aku bergetar, persetan dengan Oh Sehun.

Ia memberiku cumbuan pertama yaitu, ciuman yang begitu sangat dalam, sedalam samudra yang berada di dunia ini. Sesosok manusia di batinku berteriak kegirangan hingga berloncat – loncat di atas kasurnya, dengan teriakan memekik hingga telinga sakit mendengarnya. Sehun memberikanku gigitan di bagian bawah bibirku, hingga membuat diriku menahan erangan panas.

Lalu memelintir bagian putingku, aku ingin mendesah sekarang. Aku menggigit bibirku kuat, dan aku yakin sekarang bibirku akan berdarah. Ulah Oh Sehun gila seks. Sosok manusia di dalam batinku membanting tungkai kayu yang tidak tau dari mana ia mendapatkanya, sepertinya lelaki dalam batinku sedang marah.

Aku mendesah tertahankan, bagaimana ini aku tidak bisa mencapai sebelum ia mencapai titik kenikmatannya.

Ia tersenyum remeh di atasku, lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke dalam lubang analku, aku menegang saat ia memasukan jemari tangannya ke dalamnya. Aku ingin membanting dirinya yang sedari tadi hanya menggodaku, tapi apa dayaku di bawah dirinya. Di dalam control dirinya aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menikmati setuhan yang ia berikan. Dari hal yang paling terdalam dalam diriku ingin menggigit dirinya hingga berdarah.

Ia menggoyangkan jemarinya di dalam ruang analku, ia mendorong lalu menariknya dengan brutal, tanpa ritme yang tetap. Aku menarik kain sprei yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu apa yang kami lakukan di atas ini. Sesosok dalam batinku, mengeram keras menjambak rambutnya dengan keras, lalu membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok tebal di depan kepalanya. Ia menangis tersedu – sedu, dengan sesugukan yang sangat hebat.

Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum ia menanamkan asetnya kepadaku. Batinku menyeringai dengan gagah dan perkasa, meremehkan perkataan Oh Sehun. Tapi selanjutnya batinku bergertar, menangis tersedu – sedu, memikirkan apakah aku bisa melewati ujian hebat ini.

Sehun kembali menyeringai, lalu menarik jemarinya. Sesosok di batinku mengerang frustasi, lalu berteriak seperti perempuan yang ditinggal kekasih tercintanya.

Ia menanamkan penisnya dengan sekali sentakan hebat, membuat diriku hilang kendali memberinya potensi untuk menyeringai. Ia menusuknya dengan brutal tanpa ada pengaman apapun untuk memulainya, aku meringis tertahan di bawahnya saat ia melakukan itu kepadaku. Ia mendorongnya dengan sangat dalam hingga mencapai titik di mana kenikmatan itu tercapai. Mungkin aku akan kalah di bawahnya. Ia kembali berlaku seduktif di atasku, menikam lubang analku dengan kuat dengan penis besarnya. Mendorongnya dengan brutal, tanpa ritme tetap sehingga aku tidak bisa menyesuaikan dengan permainan yang ia berikan sekarang. Tangannya tidak diam begitu saja, ia menyentuhku. Bibirnya yang mencium tubuhku memberikan sentuhan terdalam. Bibirnya yang memberikan tanda bahwa aku hanya miliknya seorang. Kami memberikan kenikmatan untuk diri kami masing – masing, bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercinta.

Sehun menghentakan dengan keras, hingga aku ingin mencapai orgasme yang kedua. Ia menumbukan benda panjang itu lagi di lubang analku, ia mendorong dan meanriknya kuat. Hingga aku ingin benar – benar menyerah untuk mencapai orgasme, aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi dengan perlakuan yang Sehun berikan.

Aku benar – benar telah—Sehun mengeram keras.

Ia marah karena ada yang mengganggu waktu bercinta kami, telepon yang berbunyi. Lalu menarik dirinya dari atasku. Sesosok di dalam batinku membanting kursi panasnya hingga berkeping – keeping ia marah dengan apa yang terjadi, ia mengeram keras lalu berteriak dengan keras.

"Apa?!" Sehun terlihat serius dengan lawan bicara di telepon genggamnya.

"Okay, aku akan ke sana." Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu memakai bajunya dan celananya lalu mengambil jaket kulitnya.

"Kau pergi?" kataku lirih.

"Ya, Jongin. Aku ada urusan mendadak." Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius semenjak ia menerima telepon tadi.

Apa aku terdengar seperti wanita karena itu, aku terdengar begitu kecewa saat ia kembali pergi meinggalkanku sendirian di apartemenku, tanpa sentuhan manja yang ia berikan. Aku ingin waktu terulang kembali.

Ia pergi tanpa meninggalkan sebekas ciuman kepada diriku, atau belaian di surai rambutku, apa sebegitu penting urusannya dari pada diriku. Aku tertawa miris, memikirkan diriku, aku hanya partner seksnya selama ini. Kami hanya berteman, tapi tidak saat kami berdua di atas tempat tidur. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang begitu menyayangi diriku. Kalau aku mengingat kekasihku aku adalah seorang kekasih yang sangat jahat baginya mungkin, bisa dikatakan aku berselingkuh di belakangnya. Lagipula aku kesepian, ia sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang di gelutinya. Ia seorang dokter jauh di Amerika, meski aku tinggal di Negara yang sama dengan dia, tapi kami jarang bertemu. Kami berhubungan LDR seperti layaknya kekasih, meski kadang aku lupa memberikannya kabar.

Oh Sehun, pria yang juga membuat diriku sendiri bingung dengan perasaan yang kumiliki, aku tidak memncintai ataupun menyayangi dirinya tapi aku memiliki hasrat lebih saat kami bersama.

Ia sendiri yang meminta hubungan ini, tapi dengan syarat bahwa kami tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada pasangan. Aku menyetujui karena aku butuh teman, aku ingin ada yang memperhatikan diriku, tapi lama kelamaan aku tenggelam dalam sentuhan yang ia berikan.

Aku berjalan dengan gontai ke kamar mandi apartemenku, aku meringis saat melangkahkan kaki pertama dari tempat tidur. Aku menatap diriku dari kaca, lalu tersenyum sedih melihat betapa sedihnya diriku. Aku menyetuh tanda yang diberikan Sehun saat ia mencium pergelangan leherku, aku mengingat semua sentuhannya, seperti kaset rusak. Peristiwa itu terulang kembali. Aku menenggelamkan diriku di dalam _bath up_ memikirkan Sehun tadi. Dia memang Sehunku, dengan sentuhan ganasnya, senyuman mesumnya, lalu seringaian kotornya yang ia berikan padaku. Aku mengingat lemahnya diriku, jika aku di bawah kontrolnya. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana ia melakukan seperti itu hingga aku bisa mematuhi apa yang ia berikan tanpa memberontak, meski akan selalu berakhir seperti ini.

Aku tidak dengan bodohnya lalu meratapi diriku yang menyedihkan ini, bisa saja aku bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan diriku tadi. Tapi tidak, aku masih harus mengejar kekurangan yang kumiliki sekarang. Menjadi sesosok yang tidak akan mengeluh dengan apa yang terjadi.


	2. Chapter 2

Malam tidak begitu menyenangkan bagiku, musim gugur di bulan November, seharusnya aku menjenguk ibuku di Jacksonville tapi apa boleh buat Sehun selalu ingin bersama denganku. Ia tidak akan pernah jauh dari. Ingat – ingat Sehun apa yang dilakukan dengan urusannya sampai ia dengan mudahnya meninggalkan diriku tanpa meninggalkan apapun.

Mungkin kalian mengira aku adalah sesosokmanusia yang jahat, karena dengan mudahnya bermain dengan lelaki lain, kami hanya berteman setiap orang akan membahas hubungan aku dengan Sehun. Selama kami menjadi partner tidak ada yang berubah, Sehun tetap dengan sifat dingin dan wajahnya yang tidak merespon apapun. Sehun mengenal diriku saat aku masuk kuliah di New York University, bukan hal yang kebetulan karena ia juga satu jurusan mata kuliah denganku. Aku juga bukan seseorang yang mudah bergaul dengan orang baru. Kami kenal karena membuat tugas esai Romeo dan Juliet bersama. Saat itu ia tidak terlihat senang dengan tugas yang diberikan dosen tersebut, terlalu monoton katanya. Ya, memang benar, karena jurusan sastra tidak akan jauh – jauh dengan esai sastra lama yang membuat kami pusing dengan tugas kami.

Mengingat sebentar lagi hari raya Thanks Giving, aku ingin bertemu dengan ibuku. Ibuku tahu bahwa aku beruhubungan dengan pacarku yang seorang dokter, ia sangat senang saat mendengar aku berhubungan dengannya, nama pacarku Ezra. Memiliki wajah nan ksatria dia benar – benar sangat tampan, apalagi dengan profesinya seorang dokter. Bukan karena aku yang haus akan uangnya, tapi karena kami mencintai. Ezra juga mencintai diriku apa adanya.

Teleponku berdering, dari Mark, teman sekamarku. Dari beberapa hari yang lalu Mark jarang pulang ke flat kami, ia sibuk dengan pacar barunya. Di dalam pertemanan kami ia tidak tahu hubungan aku dengan Sehun,tidak ada temanku atau teman Sehun yang tahu akan tentang hal ini. Aku dan Sehun menyimpan rahasia ini dengan rapi, hingga tidak ada seorang dari teman kami tahu akan itu.

"Kai, keluar kau dari kamarmu. Hari ini ada pesta sebentar lagi ada perayaan Thanks Giving, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengurung dirimu di rumah. Kau baik – baik saja 'kan, Jongin?" aku mendesah berat, mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku malas."

"Apa aku harus menjemput dirimu, atau aku harus memanggil teman bertattoo – mu untuk menjemput diirmu?"

Teman bertattoo, Sehun? Tidak mungkin ia berada di pesta itu.

"Siapa teman bertattoo – ku? Sehun?"

"Nah." Ia setengah berteriak. "Bukan dia, apa aku harus meminta Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan pacar mungil untuk menjemputmu?"

"Tidak, Mark. Aku bisa sendiri. Memangnya ada pesta di mana?"

"Rumah Brittany, ku harap kau senang bertemu dengan jalang itu," ia terkekeh saat mengucapkan nama perempuan itu. Brittany adalah gadis yang bergaya murahan seperti layaknya jalang di pinggir jalan. Sesosok di batinku memuntahkan seisi perutnya saat memikirkan Brittany.

Aku mendesah, "Okay, aku akan ke sana."

Aku bersiapkan diri untuk datang ke tempat gila tersebut, aku bukan lelaki nakal yang akan dekat dengan siapa pun. Aku adalah tipe yang kaku dengan pertemanan yang seperti ini, bisa dikatakan aku terlalu polos untuk mengenal kehidupan liar yang seperti ini. Orang – orang mengenal diriku sebagai Kim Kai yang polos, rajin mengerjakan tugasnya, dengan sifat –sifat baiknya. Tapi semua itu salah, aku bukan terlahir seperti yang kalian pikirkan.

Aku berjalan keluar rumah, mencari taksi lalu pergi ke rumah Brittany. Selama perjalanan, aku hanya berharap akan bertemu dengan Sehun di sana. Tapi tidak mungkin ia akan pergi dengan teman - temannya menghiraukan diriku yang ada di sekitarnya. Aku berharap akan semua itu, semua perasaan yang aku miliki kepadanya. Aku merasa bimbang pada diriku sendiri, aku seperti berasa di ambang – ambang. Mengapa aku merasa bodoh seperti ini. Aku tidak menyukai akan hal itu, semuanya sangat menyiksa diriku dan hatiku. Mungkin aku adalah pacar yang sangat jahat, karena bermain di belakangnya. Oh tidak, aku bermain di belakang semua orang, aku sebagai pemeran utama yang sangat buruk, paling buruk.

Perasaan gaduh yang ada dalam diriku selalu terjadi dalam waktu yang sangat lama, bagaiman cara rasa ini keluar, aku tidak mengerti. Sesosok dalam batinku berteriak lalu menangis tersedu – sedu layaknya gadis kecil di tinggal oleh keluarganya.

Aku tidak memiliki siapa – siapa di sini.

Aku memasuki ruangan yang aku yakin ini adalah ruang tamu rumah Brittany. Jelas ia memiliki perkarangan yang sangat luas, orang tuanya seorang yang sangat kaya, hingga ia merasakan kesepian karena orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Itu adalah rumor yang beredar selama aku memasuki NYU.

Aku mencari Mark yang sibuk dengan orang –orang di sini yang aku yakin mereka adalah teman Mark.

"Kai." Aku mendengar suara dari kericuhan pesta ini, kurasa itu adalah suara Mark dari banyaknya kerumunan.

Aku melihat Mark, dengan stelan rambut pirangnya. Ia tersenyum padaku yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan teman – temannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Ia mengucapkannya dengan senyum seringain yang membuat diriku bergetar, apa maksud dari senyuman itu? Hah, lupakan aku malas untuk membahasnya.

"Kuharap kau senang di sini."

Aku berguman lalu meninggalkannya, lalu pergi mencari minuman yang ada di sini, aku yakin di sini hanya ada minuman beralkohol. Aku lelah ingin kembali tidur menyiapkan diri untuk besok. Lagipula ini sudah jam 10 malam, aku malas menghabiskan waktuku di sini.

"Hai Kai kecilku, apa kau senang berada di sini?" Tanya seorang dari belakang tengkukku, hingga akubisa merasakan desau napasnya yang menjalar hingga ketubuhku. Sesosok di dalam batinku gemetaran takut, seperti anak kucing.

"Brit, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ia berdecak lalu menyeringai, "apa kau senang berada di sini, sayang?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apa kau tidak membawa pacar asiamu ke sini, sayang? Padahal aku ingin tidur bersamanya. Kurasa ia sangat memuaskan."

"Aku tidak memiliki pacar, Sehun hanya seorang teman bagiku."

Ia berdecak, tertawa sini melihat diriku. Memang aku dan Sehun hanya berteman, tidak lebih. "Tapi sikapnya kepada dirimu, sangat berbeda, sayang."

"Kau aneh, Brit." Aku pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Apa dia gila? Bagaiaman bisa ia berkata seperti itu, tapi ia tidak memiliki bukti apapun tentang diriku dan Sehun. Aku berdecak memikirkan perkataannya, ucap aku melankolis, jadi inilah aku sebenarnya.

Aku mengambil vodka, lalu meminum semuanya tanpa memikirkan apapun, lalu mengambil segelas tequila, meminumnya sedikit. Kepalaku mulai pening, sesosok dalam diriku berjalan dengan gontai ke tempat tidurnya, lalu membaringkan badannya, bergumam nama Sehun berkali – kali.

Aku pergi ke taman belakang mencari udara segar dari penatnya seisi ruanganyang penuh dengan orang – orang. Aku membuka telepon genggamku, lalu mencari kontak Sehun. Ingin hati menelepon dirinya, meminta dirinya datang ke tempat Brittany, tapi aku tidak ingin situasi ini menjadi buruk. Jadilah aku menutup teleponku.

Aku melihat telepon genggamku, mencari lagi kontak Oh Sehun. Tidak sengaja menekan tombol untuk meneleponnya. Aku gila.

"Halo, Jongin. Ada apa?" kepalaku pening saat mendengar suaranya.

"Aku tidak apa – apa. Kau di mana?"

"Kau sedang di mana? Apa kau sedang di luar?" Suaranya yang membawaku merindukan dengan sentuhan lembutnya. Aku menginginkan Sehun sekarang.

"Aku di flat."

"Kau bohong, Kai."

"Sehun…" kataku pelan.

"kau sedang di mana, Kai? Jawab aku." Sehun gila, bagaimana jika ia menemukanku di sini.

"Brit's"

"Aku akan ke sana." Apa yang ia lakukan hingga ia ingin menghampiri diriku di sini.

Aku menggeram kesal, situasi ini tidak mengenakan. Sehun menyebalkan. Aku berdiam diri melihat sekeliling, langit yang terselimuti oleh hitamnya malam, menjadikan udara menjadi semakin dingin.

"Hey, Kai ayo bergabung kami akan bermain."

Aku berdiri canggung lalu menghampiri mereka. Aku berharap Sehun akan tetap datang ke sini. Jangan lebih lama dari ini,aku menginginkan dirinya ada di sebelah diriku. Sehun tahu hubungan diriku dengan Ezra, dan ia menghiraukan akan hal itu. Ia hanya memikirkan nafsunya yang harus terpenuhi saat ia dengan diriku.

Aku berjalan lalu duduk di sebelah Tawni, gadis berkulit coklat dan juga berwajah asia yang memiliki rambut panjang nan legam. Pakaiannya yang sedikit kekurangan bahan itu menjijikan.

"Oh Sehun, datang. Siapa yang menghubunginya, kukira ia sedang sibuk dengan urusan lamanya." Wajah Sehun tidak berubah ia tetap dengan tatapan datarnya, tapi itu yang membuat dirinya semakin keren, memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri dalam dirinya. Sehun tidak tetap jika ia berhubungan dengan seseorang kadang ia dekat dengan Abby, lalu berubah dengan perempuan lain. Ia cukup terkenal di kalangan kami, atau mungkin sangat terkenal. Sehun memiliki banyak teman, aku yakin Sehun tidak mendekati mereka tapi mereka yang mendekati Sehun.

"Apa kau tidak akan berhenti menatapku, Jongin?" bisiknya di dekat telinga, aku bergetar mendengar suara bassnya. Aku bisa gila dibuatnya. Laki – laki di batinku berteriak tertahankan, menyukai perlakuan Sehun. Aku bisexual, _you know._

"Mari kita mulai permainan kita, yaitu _truth or dare._ " Apa mereka tidak bosan dengan permainan tersebut, aku sudah memainkan permainan itu berulang kali.

"Jongin," panggil Sehun.

"Hm…"

"Aku ingin mendengarkan suaramu saja." Sesosok dalam batinku berteriak tertahankan hingga memekikan telinga, ia meloncat – loncat dengan pom – pomnya sambil menari – menari kegirangan, jangan lupa dengan muka merah hingga ke telinganya.

Aku berdiam diri, memikirkan apayang nanti akan aku lakukan, Thanks Giving tahun ini mungkin tidak begitu bermakna karena aku masih belum bisa memberikan sesuatu kepada ibuku. Ia tinggal di Jacksonville, cukup dekat dengan New York, tapi aku sibuk dengan urusanku. Jacksonville, kota kecil di Amerika, mereka masih banyak melakuakn system pertanian, meski dengan begitu beberapa orang di sana juga hidup enak,tidak sepeprti di kota- kotabesar Amerika, mereka yang tidak bekerja akan menjadi gelandangan di negaranya, meski Negara Amerika masih memberika penghidupan bagi rakyat miskin. Seharusnya aku juga tidak tinggal di sini, aku ingin pergi ke korea, kampung halaman ayahku berada. Berbicara tentang ayahku ia tidak bertanggung jawab dengan semuanya, ia meninggalkan ibuku dan aku sendirian, dengan beralasan pekerjaan dirinya yang jauh dari Amerika. Aku yakin ayahku masih hidup. Aku membenci ayahku dari segala hal dirinya yang menghilangkan dari tanggunga jawab keluarga yang semestinya, tapi aku masing menyayangi dirinya. Kalau bukan karena dia aku tidak akan hidup di dunia ini.

"Kai," Sehun melihat diriku lalu berpaling menunjukan botolnya bahwa botol tersebut menunjuk ke arahku.

"Okay. Kai jujur atau tantangan."

" _Dare."_ Jawabku ragu.

Kris menyeringai, ia duduk berasa di depanku. Setelah itu Kris baru meluncurkan pertanyaannya. "Menarilah seperti penari _striptease_." Ucap Kris menyeringai kepadaku. Tubuhku mendadak tidak bisa digerakan,sesosok dalam diriku berteriak sangat kencang, hingga menangis. Ini sama saja mempermalukan dirku di depan semua orang. "Erm, teman – teman, jangan ada yang menyalakan kamera kalian. Kurasa teman kita yang satu ini agak pemalu." Apa Kris mencoba mempermalukan diriku?

"Kau gila, Kris?" aku melihat Sehun menatap geram wajah Kris. Tapi Kris hanya menjawab dengan seringain gilanya.

"Kai, jangan." Perintah Sehun kepadaku.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang." Aku tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Lalu kakiku membawa diriku ke tengah – tengah lingkaran.

Aku hanya memakai kaus tipis dan jaket yang kutinggal di sebelah Sehun, lalu memakai celana jeans hitam. Aku meliukan badanku, layaknya penari _striptease_ meliukan badanku, lalu menghampiri Kris yang sedari tadi duduk di hadapanku. Aku mendekatkan diriku padaku meliukan badanku di hadapannya. Kepalaku pening, mungkin efek minuman tadi. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Aku berpegangan pada pundak Kris, ia menyeringai lalu menyentuh pinggangku dengan seduktif, aku mendesah tertahankan saat ia menyentuh diriku.

"Stop, Jongin ini di luar batas." Sehun menarik diriku dari pegangan Kris. Aku meronta kesal atas perlakuan dirinya.

"Kau gila, Kris." Tatapan Sehun menajam layaknya elang, sesosok dalam batinku pingsan dari kursi panasnya, lalu berkejang – kejang karena mata elang Sehun yang sedari tadi menatapku dan Kris dengan sangat tajam.

"Kita pulang, Jongin."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau menarik diriku dari Kris. Permainannya belum selesai, Sehun." aku merointa dalam genggaman tangannya yang sangat erat.

"Kau gila, apa kau minum tadi?"

"Sedikit." Ia mendesah panjang menatapku, menghinoptis diriku dengan tatapannya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Aku menyukai tatapan Sehun yang menyiratkan bahwa aku adalah satu – satunya, untuknya.

"Kau sedang kenapa, Jongin." Aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaanya.

Aku sedih saat kau meninggalkan diriku sendirian di apartemen, Sehun. Sesosok di batinku mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang mungkin bisa diukur sepanjang 5 sentimeter.

Ia membawa diriku ke ciuman dalamnya, lalu membawa tangannya dengan sentuhan yang membuat diriku menggelinjang gemetaran. Sentuhan Sehun sangat sensitive untuk tubuhku, ia menggigit bibir bawahku, membawa lidahnya berjalan menyusuri dinding – dinding lidahku. Aku berdesir saat tangan Sehun tidak pernah berhenti bergerak ke dalam tubuhku.

"Kita pulang, Jongin." Ia menarik diriku, lalu membawaku memakaikan jaketku yang sedari tadi ia genggam di tangannya.

Selama perjalanan aku memeluk tubuh hangatnya yang sedang mengendari motornya. Tanganku berjalar turun ke bawah, hingga ke tempat dirinya yang paling sensitive, aku menggosoknya, tapi ia tidak memiliki respon apapun terhadap apa yang aku lakukan. Lalu aku menyentuhnya, benda itu besar, menggunduk tinggi. Aku menyeringai dengan apa yang telah aku perbuat.

Sehun mengerem motornya secara tiba – tiba, karena ada seseorang yang lewat di depan kami.

"Kau gila, Jongin." Aku meringis dengan apa yang ia perbuat.

Aku bergejolak karena ia menambahkan kecepatan terhadap motornya, mungkin ia ingin sampai ke apartemenku.

Kami sampai, lalu ia menarikku masuk ke dapur, membaringkanku di atas meja makan. Beruntung meja makanku kosong tidak ada apapun. "Kau harus menyelesaikan ini, Jongin." Aku menyeringai.

Ia membuka celanaku dengan mudahnya, lalu menjilat lubang analku, aku mendesah tertahan dengan apa yang ia lakukan. sesosok dalam diriku meminta lebih untuk disentuh olehnya. Ia memasuki lebih dalam hingga membuat diriku begetar dengan hebatnya, lidahnya memutar, lalu memasuki lubangku menelusuri apapun yang ada di sana.

"Se—" aku tidak bisa menyebut namanya dengan baik.

"Ini adalah hukuman atas perlakuan yang kau lakukan padaku tadi, Jongin."

Ia memasuki jarinya, dua jari sekaligus. Aku bergetar nikmat sangat jemari tangannya bermain dengan diriku di bawah sana, Oh tuhan bagaimana ini? Aku bisa gila dengan perlakuannya. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan yang ia berikan kepadaku. Tangannya medorong dengan brutal tanpa pengampunan atas diriku, aku lelah hingga aku menemukan titiknya.

Aku menghela napas, melihat Sehun menyeringai di atas sana. Ia tersenyum licik, dengan perbuatannya. Aku terengah – engah lelah, menatap dirinya dengan tatapan sayuku. Aku ingin lebih, sesosok di batinku merontalayaknya pelacur ingin di sentuh lebih dengan majikannya.

"Sudah cukup, Jongin. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu hari ini." Aku menatap dirinya sedih, apa salah diriku selama ini? Sesosok dalam diriku berlutut layaknya pelacur, sambil bertelanjang menyodorkan punyanya kepada pelanggannya. Aku menghelakan napas berat lalu bangkit ke kamarku.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur hari ini, tanpa menyentuhmu," pinta Sehun kepadaku.


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun tidur di sebelah diriku sambil memelukku. Aku menyukai pelukan hangatnya, aku menyukai dirinya yang sedang tenang saat tidur. Wajahnya yang sangat polos, sepeprti anak kecil. Aku ingin mencium dirinya, tapi apa daya diriku. Sesosok dalam batinku merubah wajahnya menjadi cemberut, hingga ia mengembungkan pipinya, dan ada semburat merah yang terlihat jelas di sana. Aku tersenyum seperti orang gila menatap wajahnya.

Aku sibuk terus menatapi wajahnya yang halus nan terlihat sangat polos, Sehun berubah menjadi seorang yang sangat polos, jika ia sedang tertidur. Aku ingin menertawai dirinya. Mataku menjalar melihat seluruh diri Sehun, warna rambutnya yang pirang. Ia mewarnainya. Matanya yang biasanya menatap tajam kini menyiratkan kedamaian, ia terlelap dengan mudahnya. Lalu ke hidungnya yang terlihat tajam, aku menyentuhnya. Lalu aku membawa sentuhan itu ke bibirnya yang tipis. Ia pernah menciumku dengan ini, aku terlihat seperti pengamat yang sedang melihat benda amatannya. Ia pernah membuatku gila karena bibirnya, yang membuat diriku menjadi kecanduan akan sentuhannya. Sehun yang terlelap dengan dalam, hingga aku yakin ia tak akan sadar, jika aku menyentuh dirinya seenaknya.

Aku terlelap setelah menatapi Sehun, ia mungkin adalah pengantar tidurku setiap malam.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, aku menyiapkan diriku untuk pergi ke kampus. Fakultas Sastra Inggris, itulah jurusan yang kupilih. Aku suka dengan bentuk kata – kata. Susunan kalimat yang bisa membuat orang mendengus sebal, jika mereka diminta untuk membaca artikel yang sangat panjang.

Aku melihat Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan isi laptopnya. Ia mungkin harus menyelesaikan tugasnya. "Sehun, kau tidak kuliah sekarang?"

"Hm." Ia hanya bergumam menjawabku. Apa yang membuat dirinya menjadi sangat sibuk, hingga melupakan aku.

"Jongin, ayo berangkat." Sehun menyalakan motornya, tanpa membawa laptopnya.

"Lalu, laptopmu bagaimana?"

"Aku malas membawanya."

Sehun, seorang yang tidak pernah ingin dipersulit oleh dirinya ataupun orang lain. Kadang ia juga senang dengan sesuatu yang instan. "Kau sedang buat apa dengan laptopmu, tadi."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Cepat naik, Jongin." Aku mendengus kesal, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Sesosok dalam batinku mendengus kesal, lalu menjambak rambut bonekanya yang ada di tempat tidurnya. Terlihat sangat _girly,_ bukan?

Aku harus merasakan dinginnya angin pagi, karena Sehun yang membawa motornya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Dia mungkin sedikit gila, tapi aku menyukai cara ia menyingkapi itu. Aku memeluk dirinya yang hangat, kami sering melakukan itu, dan ia tidak pernah marah karena itu.

Jalanan New York City terlihat lengah di pagi hari, aku menyukai itu. Karena aku bisa melihat matahari terbit di ujung jalan yang tertutupi oleh gedung – gedung menjulang ke langit. Aku bisa merasakan hangat panas matahari pagi di New York, kota paling penat di seluruh Amerika. Langit yang dominan biru, dengan sebuah titik berwarna oranye, menandakan bahwa matahari akan terbit. Aku tersenyum dalam dekapan punggung Oh Sehun. "Aku tau kau menyukainya, Kai."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu."

"Terserah pada apa yang kulakukan, Jongin." Aku bisa mendengar kekehannya yang mungkin sekarang ia sedang tersenyum.

Wajah Sehun yang tersenyum simpul itu adalah sesuatu anugrah yang sangat bermakna. Sehun adalah manusia yang sangat jarang tersenyum, mungkin ia tidak tersenyum. Aku memikirkan tatapan tajamnya dengan siratan wajah yang sangat dingin, memberinya aura yang sangat kelam.

Kami sesampainya di NYU lalu aku berpisah dengan Sehun, aku hanya ingin menjaga kontak dengannya. Jika selalu aku dekat dengannya, mungkin orang akan curiga. Dan juga membuat diriku bimbang antara aku ingin menjaga kontak dengannya atau ingin selalu dekat dengannya. Sehun menjadi canduku jika ia dekat denganku. Meski kami meminta menjaga jarak tapi ada suatu dalam diri yang tidak bisa jauh oleh satu sama lain.

Aku menghampiri Mark yang sedari kemarin ia bermalam di rumah pacar barunya. Hal itu menguntungkan bagiku, karena semalam aku bisa bermalam dengan Sehun. Biasanya Sehun jarang menginap denganku, kami hanya bertemu jika menginginkan satu sama lain. Tapi jika dilihat dari waktu ke waktu aku ingin memilikinya lebih. Meski aku yakin Sehun tak akan menerima diriku. Ia hanya menganggap hubungan ini hanya untuk kepuasan kami masing – masing.

Jika memang dirinya yang sangat jahat, apa boleh buat, tak bisa kuelakan lagi dari kehidupan diriku. Aku yang terjebak dengan hubungan ini, adalah salah diriku. Jika memikirkannya kami sama – sama tidak sengaja itu saja. Aku tidak ingin menceritakannya.

"Kai, kau tahu bahwa hari ini dosen tua itu tidak masuk." Mark tersenyum senang, lagipula jam kuliah kami yang di minta dosen tersebut pagi. Karena dosen tua itu kadang meminta mahasiswanya untuk datang jamnya pagi. Lalu kami kewalahan karena tugas hari kemarin belum selesai, lalu ia meminta dengan mudah untuk menjadwal kuliah kami pagi.

Dosen gila.

"Kau tidak dengan pacarmu?" tanyaku.

Mark menggeleng, dengan raut wajahnya yang tidak bisa ku baca. Pacarnya dari fakultas psikologi, bisa kukatakan bahwa pacar Mark gadis yang pintar, meskipun gayanya yang terlihat seperti benar – benar seperti jalang.

Aku pergi ke perpustakaan ingin membaca buku, yang akan menjadi materi pembelajaranku selanjutnya. Apa kalian menganggap diriku rajin, yang bisa dikatakan seperti itu, tapi terkadang aku juga pernah mengumpulkan tugas terlambat.

Sehun memberiku pesan mengatakan dosen kami sedang sakit, lalu ia menanyakan diriku sedang berada di mana. Apa ia sedang gila sekarang? Baru dua jam sejak kami berpisah di NYU, ia menanyakan diriku di mana. Apa otaknya telah terpenuhi dengan pikiran mesumnya.

" _Cepat Jongin, jawab."_ Pesannya seperti perintah. Aku bergidik ngeri merasakan deru napasnya dalam bayanganku. Aku bisa merasakan aura kelam dalam dirinya saat ia mengirim pesan kepadaku.

Aku mengatakan lokasi diriku. Aku mengeram dalam hati, membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan di sini. Aku melihat sekeliling melihat hanya ada aku sendiri di pojok ruangan perpustakaan. Hanya dengan penjaga yang terlihat lelah, dan ia sepertinya mengantuk. Pengunjung perpustakaan di NYU tidak terlihat banyak, jika di pagi hari. Lagipula aku menyukai tempat di pojok perpustakaan yang jauh dari kerumunan orang.

"Pilihan tempat yang sangat bagus, Jongin." Desau napasnya mengenai sela – sela leher jenjangku. Aku bisa merasakan aura kelamnya, yang meminta untuk bersinar.

"Kurasa keberuntungan berpihak kepada kita saat ini." Seringaian Sehun yang membuat diriku bergidik ngeri. Tubuhku mematung menatapnya yang sedang menyentuh pinggangku. Pergerakannya yang membuat diriku menjadi gemetaran dengan apa yang ia perbuat. Aku lengah dengan pergerakan yang ia berikan hingga memberikannya desahan tertahankan kepada Sehun.

Wajahnya mendekatiku, menatapku dengan pandangan yang tajam bak pedang samurai yang akan menusuk hingga ke saraf – saraf yang terdalam. Darahku berdesir kegirangan saat ia berhasil menyentuh bibirku dengan bibirnya. Ia melumatkannya dengan liar, hingga aku tidak bisa mengimbangi permainan yang ia berikan sekarang. Jemari kanannya mencengkram daguku, yang sedari tadi tidak membalas permainan yang ia berikan. Aku mencoba mengimbangi permainanan yang ia berikan sekarang, tapi apa daya diriku, jika aku di dalam naungan yang ia berikan, aku bagaikan titik paling lemah yang bisa ia tiup dengan deruan napasnya. Seringaiannya melepas ciuman kami, seringaian yang menatap diriku di bawah kontrolnya. Lalu sekarang ia membawa kepalanya ke dalam, helai – helaian rambutku, ia menamkan ciumannya ke dalam leherku. Aku memberinya kekalahan yang sangat telak, aku menlenguh dalam, hingga ia memperdalam permainan yang ia berikan. Mungkin ini adalah sebagian kecil dari semua yang pernah kami lakukan.

Jemari tangan Sehun menjalar ke dalam bajuku membuat diriku bergemetar dengan sengatan yang selalu ia berikan padaku. Jari – jari berputar di perutku, seperti sedang menari, sengatan yang ia berikan semakin bertambah saat ia memberikanku ciuman yangberkali, bagaimana aku bisa membalas, jika aku adalah orang yang paling lemah.

"Ehem…" suara seseorang yang sama beratnya dengan suara Sehun. Kami melepaskan tautan itu, aku ingin menggeram kesal saat ada yang mengganggu kegiatan. Sesosokdi batinku membanting kursi panasnya lalu menendangnya jauh, hingga ia duduk di lantai yang dingin meratapi nasib yang sedang tidak baik ditimpanya.

Seseorang itu hanya berdeham lalu melanjutkan bacaannya, wajahnya yang terlihat serius, memiliki wajah yang oriental, matanya yang lebar terlihat ingin keluar dari tempatnya, rambutnya yang tidak terlihat hitam, karena warna toska atau hijau yang terlihat kebiru – biruan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai yang aku yakin, aku lebih pendek dari pada dirinya. Mungkin ia setinggi Sehun. Dan juga terlihat dadanya yang bidang sama seperti Sehun.

Sehun menatap lelaki tersebut dengan tatapan bengisnya, rahangnya yang mengatup tajam, dan juga aura yang sangat kelam juga ditunjukan olehnya. Mungkin ia tidak menyukai jika kegiatan kami dihentikan oleh seorang yang tidak penting.

"Jika kalian ingin bercinta, bukan perpustakaan tempatnya. Kalian bisa pergi ke janitor kloset." Ucap lelaki itu dengan enteng.

Sehun meninggalkan aku dengan lelaki itu, aku tidak pernah meliaht dirinya sebelumnya. Mungkin ia mahasiswa baru di NYU, karena jika dilihat – lihat ia terlihat seperti siswa pertukaran pelajar.

"Kejadian tadi tolong lupakan dan jangan beritahu ke siapapun." Ujarku, aku baru mengingat bahwa aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting, bahwa aku dan Sehun tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, ini akan membuatku kesulitan.

"Itu sudah biasakan, kau tidak berhubungan dengannya tapi dengan mudahnya berciuman dengan orang lain." Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Kau tidak mengetahui apapun." Ucapku pergi.


	4. Chapter 4

Aku berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan, di tinggal oleh Sehun setelah kejadian tersebut. Hati ingin mencari Sehun. tapi aku yakin tidak mungkin. Lelaki gila kontrol itu pasti sudah pergi, karena kejadian ciuman kami yang telah diketahui oleh orang lain. Dan orang itu mungkin adalah mahasiswa baru di sini, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya di perpustakaan, kurasa dia orang yang cerdas. Karena biasanya yang mendatangi perpustakaan di sini, mahasiswa – mahasiswa yang unggul.

Berjalan di lorong kampus yang tidak terlihat begitu banyak mahasiswa yang berhilir mudik di sini. Mungkin sekarang aku mulai menyukai suasana di NYU yang seperti ini, karena biasanya NYU akan terus berisik meski hari libur sekalipun, mungkin orang – orang akan sibuk dengan perayaan Thanks Giving nanti.

Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibuku di Jacksonville jika mengingat perayaan Thanks Giving, aku hanya ingin berkangen ria dengannya sejak kami ditinggal oleh ayah, ibuku bekerja keras untukku. Aku menyayanginya.

Tak berselang lama, kemudian aku bertemu dengan Sehun yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan perempuan yang memiliki postur tubuh tinggi semampai, aku bisa melihat kakinya yang jenjang, lalu rambutnya yang panjang dengan warna hitam nan legam bak langit malam yang bersinar terang di tengah – tengah sinar sang rembulan. Aku iri dengannya, tapi hatiku tertawa miris melihat mereka. Aku itu hanya sebagai teman oleh Sehun, tidak lebih.

Ingin hati memanggil namanya, tapi apa daya hati, tidak mungkin. Sehun tidak suka diganggu oleh orang lain, jika ia sedang berbicara dengan orang lain, apalagi ia bisa member senyuman simpul yang jarang Sehun berikan kepada orang lain. Meski setiap aku dengan Sehun bertemu ia selalu tersenyum dengan sangat tipis, tapi aku berpikir senyuman itu hanya untuk diriku seorang, tapi jika dibalikan lagi kami hanya sebatas teman di tempat tidur.

Sehun dengan perempuan duduk tidak jauh di dekat diriku berdiri, mereka seperti sedang memiliki dunia sendiri. Berdua berbicara layaknya sahabat atau lebih.

"Mereka terlihat cocok." Ucap seorang dari belakang diriku. Dia, seorang yang melihat kami. Melihatku dan Sehun. Melihatku dengan Sehun sambil berciuman, sambil bercumbu ria dengan ganasnya, lalu laki – laki mata lebar ini datang menghancurkan suasana panas kami.

Tatapannya mengarah kepada Sehun dan gadis nan cantik tersebut, aku tidak dapat di samakan dengannya. Sebut diriku bodoh yang selalu jatuh dalam perangkap serigala yang sedang kelaparan.

"Hm." Aku bergumam menjawabnya lalu membawa diriku pergi.

Ia menyentak lengan tanganku, menarik diriku ke depan hadapannya. Aku sedikit mengangkat kepalaku, mendongak melihat tatapan matanya yang tajam. Rambutnya yang aku yakin ia mewarnainya, hidungnya seperti manekin, dengan lekukan sempurna, mata lebarnya yang menatap tajam.

Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, mengapa aku merasakan dirku sedang terperangkap. Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana ini semua terjadi. Jika saja aku bukan titik lemah dari semua kejadian ataupun tempat. Aku yang tidak bisa mengerti diriku sendiri, maka dari itu aku tidak bisa hidup berdiri sendiri. Sama seperti dengan pelajaran Geografi yang mengatakan bahwa, Geografi adalah mata pelajaran tidak bisa berdiri sendiri, maka mata pelajaran lain harus membantunya. Lalu bagaimana dengan diriku yang terlihat melankolis, yang terkadang begitu pesimis dengan keadaan.

"Kau terlihat lelah, bagaimana kita pergi ke kedai kopi di dekat kampus."

Ia menarik lenganku, menuruni tangga ke lobby kampus. Terlihat seperti perintah dengan perlakuannya yang kasar seperti tadi.

Lalu kami berjalan melewati beberapa mahasiswa, dan tadi aku juga melihat Mark yang masih bersama dengan pacarnya. Aku harap ia tidak kembali ke apartemen kami sementara, aku ingin sendirian. Sendirian dalam arti ditemani oleh seseorang.

Lelaki yang benar – benartak kuketahui namanya terus menggenggam jemariku dengan kuat, takut aku akan pergi dari genggamannya.

Sesampainya kami di kedai kopi, lalu lelaki ini memilih tempat duduk di bagian pojok yang bisa terlihat langsung jalanan dengan bangungan – bangungan menjulang, terlihat santai jika menatap tempat ini.

Lalu tak lama kemudian pelayang datang mencatat pesanan kami.

"Apa kalian memiliki teh?" Tanya lelaki di hadapanku.

Pelayang tersebut mengangguk.

"Aku ingin Yorkshire tea."

"Oke, tuan."

"Lalu, kau?" ia bertanya kepadaku dengan menendang sedikit kakiku.

"Frappuccino with caramel shot." Ucapku singkat.

Pelayang tersebut pergi lalu menjelang sedikit ke canggungan di antara kami. "Kau dari Inggris?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Minumanmu. Kau meminta Yorkshire tea, tadi. Teh itu kan hanya berasal dari Inggris, memangnya mau dari mana lagi." Ujarku dengan acuh tanpa menatap dirinya.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, salam kenal. Kau?"

"Kim Jongin, Kai. Kau bisa menyebutku, Kai."

"Kim Jongin…"

Aku menyesap kopiku yang tadi di antar. "Kurasa aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya." Ucapnya dengan menyipitkan matanya seperti sedang berpikir keras. Hati seperti sedang mewanti –wanti sesuatu yang tak terduga yang akan keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Kau kuliah di mana, ku rasa kau adalah seniorku."

Ia hanya berdeham, lalu tertawa sebentar. "Aku dari Brunel University."

Tubuhku menegang, tersentak mendengar perkataannya. Saraf – sarafku melemas ku harap yang ia ucapkan tidak benar, aku juga tidak yakin ia kenal dengan Ezra. Brunel University tempat Ezra kuliah di Inggris. Aku menatap kosong ke arahnya, aku memikirkan bagaimana nasib diriku jika ia tahu semua, kurasa ia tidak mengenal Ezra. Aku tidak ingin menanyakan dirinya terlalu jauh.

Jika ingin dikatakan bahwa aku sangat takut sekarang, bisa jadi Chanyeol adalah teman Ezra. Meski Ezra tidak pernah terlalu detail menceritakan temannya, dan Ezra juga tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa temannya akan pindah ke Amerika. Aku takut, jika Ezra marah denganku. Ezra memang sepantasnya marah dengan apa yang diriku lakukan di belakang dirinya. Tidak seharusnya aku bermain di belakangnya, tidak seharusnya aku juga masih mencintainya dan bimbang dengan perasaanku kepada lelaki gila control itu.

Sebut diriku gila dengan ini.

"Kai, kau tidak sedang sakit, kan. Wajahmu pucat.?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jelas sekali wajah diriku yang berubah menjadi pucat, mendengar pernyataannya. Aku tidak yakin ia akan kenal dengan Ezra, karena Ezra orang yang cukup anti sosial dengan lingkungan sekitar. Ezra denganku bisa berpacaran karena kekaguman kami pada satu sama lain. Aku kagum dengannya yang selalu dipercaya oleh para dosen, karena ia giat mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Ia hanya menyukai diriku yang sedikit canggung tidak bisa dengan mudah beradaptasi, yang kikuk dengan orang sekitar. Aku yang berlagak kalem jika bertemu dengan orang baru. Aku memang orang yang sangat canggung dan polos. Tapi itu berubah saat aku berada di NYU. Aku bertemu Sehun, lalu ia menarik diriku ke dalam kehidupannya. Dan aku hidup dengan lelaki gila kontrol bernama Oh Sehun. Lalu kami dekat dan aku masik ke dalam perangkap singannya. Aku kecanduan bersama dirinya, aku terlalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan diriku.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin pulang." Ucapku.

"Ya, kau harus beristirahat. Kurasa pacarmu sedang sibuk dengan perempuan barunya." Ucapnya menyeringai kepadaku.

Kepalaku pening jika mengingat kejadian Sehun dengan gadis yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Mereka terlihat serasi di depan orang lain.

Penglihatanku mengabur, aku ingin cepat pulang. Tak ingin mengingat tentang Sehun ataupun Chanyeol, lelaki yang baru berkenalan denganku.

Lalu kami pulang bersama, Chanyeol mengantarku sampai ke flatku. Aku langsung merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur. Sepi dan sunyi suasana, lalu tak lama kemudian tertidur.


	5. Chapter 5

Tak berselang lama, selama aku tidur. Kepalaku masih pusing memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi di beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku terbangun di malam hari kira – kira jam 8 malam, dan menerima sebuah pesan dari Sehun. Mengingat dirinya yang yang tadi sedang berbicara dengan ornag lain. Ia menanyakan bahwa di mana diriku, setelah kejadian di perpustakaan. Aku menjawab pesannya memberitahukan bahwa aku sudah di apartemen sekarang, ketiduran.

Besok adalah perayaan Thanks Giving, perayaan yang jatuh pada hari Kamis minggu pertama pada bulan November, ingin hati bertemu ibuku besok, tapi kurasa tidak memungkinkan.

Aku menelpon ibuku yang sedang berada di Jacksonville, tak berselang lama ia langsung menjawab teleponku.

"Hallo, Mom." Aku ingin mendengar suaranya, bukan hanya sekedar rindu kepada dirinya yang selalu bersamaku setelah bertahun – tahun hanya tinggal berdua. Seharusnya besok kami bisa bertemu tapi waktu tidak memungkin bahwa waktu jarak tempuh sehari ke Jacksonville tidak cukup, dan juga aku harus mengurus tugas esai untuk minggu depan. Semester tahun ini cukup berat, karena banyak materi sastra yang sulit.

"Jongin, aku rindu padamu sayang." Tanganku bergetar mendengar suaranya, suara yang lama kurindukan. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahku. Meski baru beberapa bulan lalu kami tidak bertemu, tapi aku sudah rindu dengan sosoknya.

"Mom, maaf aku tidak bisa ke sana."

Kurasa ia tersenyum miris, "Aku mengerti dengan situasimu, sayang."

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu,"

"Kapan – kapan aku akan mengunjungimu." Aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia tersenyum pada kalimat ini. Aku mencintai ibuku yang berjuang keras untuk kami berdua. Memang ia pernah mengalami masa kesulitan saat ayahku meninggalkan dirinya dan aku. Tapi ia adalah sesosok wanita yang tangguh dalam menyingkapi situasi yang rumit, tidak seperti diriku yang akan pasrah dengan semua ini.

"Jongin, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ezra, pacarmu yang seorang dokter itu."

"Kami baik – baik saja." Ucapku singkat.

Ezra lelaki yang baik, sangat baik. Ia tidak pernah berprangka buruk ataupun cemburu saat aku sedang bersama dengan orang lain. Ia memberiku kelonggaran hubungan pada satu sama lain.

"Oh, baguslah."

Kudengar pintu kamarku terbuka, aku tersentak kaget melihat Sehun sudah ada di depan ranjang berdiri dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mengintimidasi diriku. Sempat aku bergetar saat ia tiba – tiba datang tanpa menghubungi diriku terlebih dahulu.

Sesosok dalam diriku ingin melempar kursi panasnya yang beberapa hari lalu ia betulkan karena kursi tersebut rusak. Pria muka rata ini seperti sedang tidak dalam situasi hati yang mengenakan.

"Kau kenapa, Jongin." Sudah terdengar jelas bahwa ibuku sedang mengkhawatirkan diriku, karena diriku yang tadi terpekik melihat Sehun datang secara tiba – tiba dengan hentakan pintu yang sukses membuat diriku gemetar ketakutan. Ia mungkin sedang tidak waras sekarang.

"Aku tidak apa – apa, aku mencintaimu, Mom." Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon dari ibuku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ke mana saja kau sejak dari perpustakaan?" Tanya dengan nada mengintimidasi diriku. Ia melupakan pertanyaanku.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu, Sehun. Setelah meninggalkanku kau pergi ke mana, Sehun?" tak kalah darinya mengucapkan dirinya dengan nada yang tak kalah mengintimidasi. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa aku sedang marah, tapi ia berdecak kesal.

"Aku tetap berada di kampus."

Aku diam menatap wajahnya yang mencoba mengelak dari tatapanku. Mengapa ia harus menyembunyikannya jelas- jelas ia tadi bertemu dengan perempuan yang tidak kukenal namanya itu. Lagipula mengapa ia ingin tahu aku pergi ke mana saja, Sehun seperti seorang yang sedang khawatir. Sesosok di dalam batinku menyeringai kotor memikirkan wajah Sehun yang mencari diriku. Tetap saja wajah ratanya menyirat bahwa ia tidak mencari diriku.

Sehun mendekat kepadaku hingga kami berhadapan muka, aku bisa mendengar dan merasakan hembusan napas dingin Oh Sehun. Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang, ini belum selesai aku masih ingin menjambak rambutnya. "Kai – ya."

Aku menegang seketika saat ia memanggil namaku, rasanya seperti desahan yang menggoda di tengkuk leherku. Mengapa ia memasang wajah yang seperti itu aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Tanganku melayang ingin hati menyentuh wajahnya yang tepat berada di depan wajahku, ia menggenggam tanganku menaruhnya di belakang kepalaku, ia menahan pergerakanku. Tatapan mata hitam, menatapku tajam seperti elang yang ingin menerkam mangsanya. Hatiku berdesir menatap matanya, aku bisa merasakan bahwa seluruhku bergetar menerima sentuhan tersiratnya. Desau napasnya yang dingin harum citrus menggetarkan diriku hingga membuatku merinding di tatap seperti itu olehnya.

"Kau bohong, heh?"

Deru napasku tidak teratur menatap wajahnya, dengan kedua tanganku masih di genggam kuat olehnya. Di mana ia selalu menjadi titik kuat dan aku menjadi titik paling lemah di depan matanya. Tatapannya tidak pernah mengelak dari wajahku, ia menyentuh wajahku, jemarinya yang kurasakan menggetarkan dirku. Mengapa aku selalu kalah jika dalam sentuhannya? Tidak seperti saat diriku dengan Ezra, aku hanya merasa biasa saja. Bukan maksudku biasa seperti seorang teman, tapi tidak seperti ini. Tidak saat diriku bersama Sehun.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Sehun."

Seringaiannya kembali mengembang dengan lebar. "Lalu bagaimana dengan genggaman tangannya."

Detak jantungku tidak berdetak seperti biasanya, diriku bergetar gugup dengan mendengar pernyataan Sehun tadi. Dia tidak mungkin melihatku. Jelas – jelas Sehun berada cukup jauh dari hadapanku, atau mungkin itu bisa di bilang cukup dekat. Sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas langkah dari tempatku berdiri. Tidak mungkin juga Sehun melihat diriku, jelas – jelas ia sedang bercanda gurau dengan seseorang.

"Apa kau begitu terlalu memikat hingga seseorang bisa menggenggam tanganmu dengan seenaknya?"

Seringaiannya semakin tajam hingga aku terdiam tidak bisa bergerak seakan terhipnotis dengan tatapan mata elangnya. Mata yang berwarna hazel itu menatapku, hingga aku merasa ingin mati terkubur dalam tatapan kelamnya.

"Memang kau sangat memikat, Jongin."

Ereksinya menyentuh bagianku diri paling selatan. Aku menahan diri untuk mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Mengapa Sehun melakukan hal yang paling gila? Pria penggila seks ini kembali menyeringai lebar seperti pembunuh yang siap menikam korbannya dengan pisau yang paling tajam, menusuk jantung korbannya. Aku kembali menggeliat tidak nyaman dengan tangan yang pegal, yang masih di genggam oleh Sehun. Bagaimana jika ia melakukan lebih padaku? Pria gila seks tidak berhenti menggerakan ereksinya yang mulai menegang.

"Aku tau kau ingin lebih dari pada ini, Jongin." Sesosok dalam diriku berteriak frustasi, menangis tersedu – sedu, ia sedang bimbang karena tidak bisa menahan sentuhan dari seorang Sehun. Pria brengsek yang membuat diriku terjebak dalam hubungan seperti ini. Hubungan tanpa status yang memuaskan diri satu sama lain.

Ia mempergerakan bibirnya ke hadapan wajahku, aku ingin sentuhan bibirnya. Ciuman yang menggetarkan, membuat buluk kudukku merinding seketika. Menyeringai, lalu menyentuh bibirku, aku membuka mulutku memintanya menciumku lebih dalam, tapi ia melepaskan tautan kami. "Hanya seperti itu saja kau ingin aku menyentuhmu lebih. Kau rakus Kai – ya." Tercetak seringaian kotornya, deru napasku memburu ingin dirinya lebih. Ingin sentuhannya, sesosok dalam diriku berlutut layaknya pelacur yang ingin di sentuh lebih.

"Sehun…." desau napasku berat memanggil namanya.

"Memohonlah, Jongin."

"Sehun, tolonglah."

"Apa?" sesosok dalam batinku menjambak rambutnya mengerang frustasi bagaimana ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sehun menatapku, hanya menatapku. Aku yakin ia tidak tuli untuk mendengarkan bisikanku. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi jika saat bersamanya, apalagi dengan keadaan yang seintim ini. Ererksinya yang menegang, aku yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyentuhnya. Aku di sisi yang paling tidak berdaya jika sedang dekat dengannya. Paling lemah dan selalu mendapatkan kontrolan gila dari dirinya.

Sehun mengangkat dirinya dari hadapan diriku, ia merapikan dirinya seperti ingin bersiap meninggalkanku. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku melarang semua itu. "Tak ada yang ingin kau katakan 'kan, Jongin. Aku tinggal pergi." Ia mengambil jaketnya, lalu bersiap pergi.

"Jangan pergi." Aku menggenggam tangannya, memintanya untuk tetap di sini. Aku ingin sentuhan hangatnya. Aku ingin kehangatan yang selalu ia berikan. Aku ingin tautan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Aku ingin Sehun saat ini.

"Tapi aku harus pergi, ada urusan." Wajahnya kembali menyiratkan kehampaan.

"Aku menginginkan—" Pris gila kontrol, hush… sesosok dalam batinku kesal.

"Menginginkanmu, Hun." Cicitku dengan sangat kecil. Mungkin tidak bisa di bilang berbisik. Mungkin bisa di katakana bahwa ini adalah kata yang ada di pikiranku.

"Setubuhi aku, Sehun."

"Aku tidak mendengarnya," genggaman tanganku tidak pernah kutinggalkan dari tangan Sehun. Wajahku mungkin sedang memerah, ini benar – benar memalukan. Apa yang kupikirkan hingga kalimat itu bisa keluar dari mulutku? Kim Jongin, bodoh yang menggilai seorang Sehun. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun bisa membuat diriku seperti ini.

"Setubuhi aku, Hun."

Ia membanting tubuhku dari pinggiran tempat tidur, aku bisa mendengar bagaiman dengan kasarnya ia membanting diriku hingga mengeluarkan suara debuman yang kencang. Tanganku dalam genggamannya di atas kepalaku. Genggaman yang sangat kuat hingga aku meringis.

Bibirnya meraup bibirku dengan kasar, ciumannya yang selalu seperti ini. Tautan yang tak tahu kapan akan berhenti, ia mencium bibirku penuh dengan lidah yang berkeliaran ke dinding mulutku, tautan kami tidak putus. Ia menggigit bibir bawahku hingga menimbulkan darah. Aku yakin sekarang bibirku sudah sangat memerah dan bengkat atas ulah pria gila seks ini.

Sehun melepaskan bajuku, membuangnya dengan sembarang tempat, lalu ia mengecup dadaku. Deru napasnya mengalir hingga ke tengkukku. Aku menggelinjang menerima desau napas dinginnya yang berada di tengkukku. Ia mengecup leherku dalam, hingga terdapat bercak kemerahan. Ia mengecup seluruh tubuhku. Ia melepaskan semua yang kukenakan, tapi Sehun tetap dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Aku ingin menjambak rambutnya. Tangan satunya menggelitik area perutku, menyentuhnya dalam. Ia membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu mengikat tanganku menjadi satu di tengah tiang tempat tidurku. "Itu hukumanmu karena menggenggam tangannya." Pria gila seks ini tidak berhenti – hentinya memberikan hukuman kepada diriku.

Ia menyeringai lebar dengan tatapan mata meremehkan diriku. Wajahnya menjauh dari tatapanku. Ia berada di bawahku, lalu mengulumku dengan dalam. Menjilatnya, memberikan kecupan yang membuatku merinding ketagihan dengan sentuhannya. Ia mengulum dengan cepat hingga ereksiku menenggang di bawahnya, ia tidak memberikanku pengertian bagaimana ini akan terjadi. Aku pasrah akan diriku yang ada dalam naungan dirinya. "Se—Sehun." napasku terengah – engah merasakan diriku yang akan terbang dengan sentuhannya.

Tangannya yang mengerayangi tubuhku tidak pernah meninggalkan sentuhan, ia kembali memberikan sengatan yang membuatku bergetar. Jemarinya menari hingga berada di dalam lubangku, mulutnya yang tidak berhenti bermain dengan ereksiku. Jari – jarinya yang panjang memberikan sengatan tajam hingga badanku bergetar dengan hebat, diriku seperti dibagi menjadi dua. Ia menusuknya dengan brutal tanpa mengenal lelah, jelas karena dia adalah pria gila seks. Aku mendesah tertahankan karena sentuhan yang tak pernah berhenti. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. "Sehun…"

"Ya, Jongin."

"A—" aku mengerang frustasi dengan Sehun yang tiba – tiba meninggalkan sentuhan itu. segelumut snetuhan yang ia berikan pergi begitu saja, tanpa meninggalkan apapun.

"Kau marah kepadaku, Jongin?" tangannya menyentuh daguku kuat, aku menatapnya takut. Sehun bagaimana ia marah denganku?

Aku tak berkata apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sehun seperti sedang kesal, apa mungkin denganku, karena aku berjalan dengan Chanyeol itu. Kami hanya minum kopi itu saja.

"Hun…"

Ia kembali menciumi diriku dengan mewarnai seluruh tubuhku dengan kecupan darinya yang dalam. Aku yakin jejak itu tidak akan bersih selama tiga hari. Sehun si penggila seks ini, selalu mewarnai diriku hingga membuatku meringis. Apa karena kulitku yang terlalu sensitive dengan sentuhannya.

Ereksinya kembali menyentuh bagian bawah diriku, ereksinya masih tertutup dengan jeans berwarna hitam yang robek di bagian lututnya. Sehun terlihat seksi saat membuka bajunya. Ia membuka bajunya lalu membuang begitu saja ke lantai kamarku. Oh Sehun yang begitu seksi saat ia sedang _shirtless_ aku ingin memeluk dirinya merasakan kehangatan yang berikan.

Sehun kembali mencium diriku menciptakan tautan yang tidak pernah putus antara dirinya, memberikan kepuasan untuk diri kami masing – masing. Tangannya yang tidak pernah berhenti mengerayangi tubuhku lalu memilinnya di tempat sensitive diriku, aku meredamkan desahan yang ingin keluar dari dalam mulutku. Ia menyuruhku membuka mulutku untuknya supaya ia bisa dengan leluasa memperdalam ciuman kami.

Lalu tak berselang lama, Sehun memendamkan miliknya di dalamku. Aku berteriak tertahan karena kebrutalannya yang datang secara tiba – tiba. Sehun memaju mundurkan dirinya, menusuk penisnya dengan brutal. Ia tidak memberika persiapan pada diriku untuk menyiapkan diriku. Meski ia sudah memberiku servis sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja itu akan terasa sakit. Ia mendekatkan dirinya sambil menciumi tengkuk leherku, dengan sentuhan napasnya yang membuat diriku kejang – kejang. Diriku seakan terbelah dua karena ulahnya tapi, ia juga yang membuat diriku merasakan terbang hingga langit ke – tujuh. "Ahh…"

"Seh—hun…" panggilanku tertahankan. Ia tetap menusuk penisnya ke dalam lubangku yang sempit. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa darah mengalir dari sana. Aku tidak tahan dengan apa yang ia berikan, penisnya yang besar penuh dalam lubangku. Ia menarik lalu memasukkannya dengan sekali sentakan hingga membuat diriku berteriak. Tangangku pegal dalam ikatan yang kuat. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun sangat dominan dalam kehidupan diriku yang sekarang.

Penisnya yang menegang di dalam lubangku membuat diriku bergetar, mungkin tidak lama lagi aku akan sampai ke titik itu. "Sehun, Ak—ku."

Mataku terpejam dengan hentakan tajam yang ia berikan. Tusukan tajam yang membelah diriku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Tubuhku bergetar dengan hebat, aku sudah lemas hingga tidak bisa berteriak dengan kencang. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Sehun akhirnya keluar juga di dalam diriku, memberikan kehangatan dalam tubuhku.

Sehun kembali menarik diriku dalam dirinya, hingga membuatku tersentak kaget. Apa yang ia lakukan setelah ini? Ia menampar pipi pantatku dengan keras, hingga diriku memekik kesakitan karena ulahnya. Jemarinya mengelus mataku yang mengeluarkan air mata secara tiba – tiba. Aku menggigit bibirku tidak berdaya dalam naungan yang ia berikan sekarang. Ia kembali menyentak diriku ke dalam dirinya. Ia memasukan penisnya ke dalam lubangku, aku meringis dengan ulah yang ia berikan. Hentakan tajam yang ia berikan membuat diriku seakan ingin terbelah menjadi dua. Penisnya yang panjang yang aku yakin tidak bisa masuk seluruhnya ke dalam lubangku. Sehun memakai tubuhku untuk memajukan dan memundurkan hingga aku kembali meringis. Desahan yang tidak bisa di tahan keluar dalam semua hentakan yang ia berikan. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Desakan yang memintaku mengeluarkan semuanya. Hingga aku berada di ujung titik yang paling tidak bisa kuelakkan. Aku mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sehun tersenyum menatap wajahku dengan tajam, menecup bibirku dalam. Melepaskan ikatan tanganku dari ikatannya yang kuat. Aku menarik rambutnya lalu memperdalam ciuman kami, hingga ia terjungkal. Aku berada di atasnya, menciumnya dengan jemariku yang leluasa menggenggam rambut pirangnya tebalnya. Aku menciumnya dengan ganas lebih ganas dari pada yang ia lakukan. Tanganku yang memeluk memperdalam ciuman kami hingga tarikan saliva yang membentuk jembatan. Ia membanting diriku hingga kesekian kalinya, pinggangku sudah sangat dengan apa yang ia perbuat. Aku menyeringai dalam tatapannya, "kau nakal, Jongin." Aku terkekeh mendengar perkataannya.

Aku tahu apa yang akan dipikirkan dengan pria mesum ini, "aku lapar, Sehun." Sehun menyeringai.

Aku mendorong dadanya yang bidang, tidak seperti diriku yang kurus. "Aku ingin ke McD, Hun." Lalu pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang telanjang di atas tempat tidurku.

"Ini tengah malam, Jongin."

"Tapi aku lapar." Bujukku dengan manja di hadapan wajahnya.

Ia bersiap memakai pakaiannya kembali. Lalu ke dapur, kurasa ia sedang haus. Aku menyiapkan diriku memakai baju sambil memikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi tadi. Wajahku berubah dengan semburat merah seperti tomat yang baru matang, bagaimana bisa kalimat itu terulang dalam pikiranku dengan mudah. Aku ingin melupakan ucapan itu, tapi kalau tidak dengan begitu Sehun tidak akan menyentuhku. Ingin rasanya menjambak rambutnya yang pirang karena telah menggoda diriku saat kami sedang bercinta. Ia selalu bisa menemukan kelemahanku.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali?"

Aku menggeleng sambil memakai sweater biru ke abu – abuan dengan jeans. Aku tersenyum samar dalam tatapan tajam yang ia berikan.

"Wajahmu memerah kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam diriku?" selidiknya. Jarang sekali Sehun berbicara banyak setelah kami bercinta, lupakan.

"Aku lapar." Aku menggandeng tangan Sehun keluar dari apartemenku. Aku merapikan rambutnya karena ulahku. "Mengapa?"

"Agar tidak terlihat sehabis bercinta." Ia berdecak sebal lalu meninggalkan diriku di belakang.

Sehun menyalakan motornya lalu membawaku melesat dalam kecepatannya yang di atas rata – rata. Kurasa ia ingin membunuhku sekarang

Sesampainya kami di sana, aku langung memesan makanan. Mc Donald's tidak terlihat begitu ramai karena sudah tengah malam, atau kira – kira sekarang sudah pagi. Jam dua belas malam atau 1 pagi. Tidak mungkin kami bercinta sebentar apalagi seperti seorang Oh Sehun. Ia tidak mungkin bercinta hanya beberapa menit. Aku mencari tempat duduk di ujung sehingga bisa melihat pemandangan malam kota New York. Jalanan yang sepi tanpa orang – orang berhilir mudik. Hanya terdengar desau angin semilir kota ini. Sebentar lagi akan pergantian musim. Angin musim gugur menjadi lebih dingin.

Harry mengambil pesanan kami. Lalu aku bisa memakan ayam goreng dengan sepuasnya.

Selang beberapa lama, Sehun yang berada di depanku memintaku untuk pulang. Aku yakin Sehun saat ini belum makan, karena ia sibuk menatap diriku yang sedang makan. Meski ia sudah menggigit satu ayamnya. "Jongin, ayo kita pulang." Genggaman tangannya bersiap menarik tanganku.

"Kenapa?"

Ia bersiap membawaku keluar, tapi seseorang memanggil nama Sehun. "Sehun, lama tidak bertemu." Suaranya berat sama seperti Sehun. Wajahnya yang menatap tajam dengan tarikan di salah satu alis mata, seakan menantang Sehun. Ia tinggi sama seperti Sehun, juga lekukan tubuh bidangnya. Itu Kris, aku memikirkan diriku yang memalukan saat meneriman tantangan gila darinya. Mengapa aku bisa seperti itu dengan mudahnya? Bodohnya diriku.

"Membawa pacarmu, heh?"

Tatapan Sehun menjadi sangat tajam, menggenggam tanganku lalu menarik diriku untuk tetap berada di belakangnya. Aura mereka sama – sama gelap seperti kelamnya tatapan mata mereka.

"Ia bukan pacarku."

Aku tertawa miris, meratapi hidupku yang sedang terjebak seperti ini. Memang aku bukan pacarnya tapi kalau mendengar ia berucap seperti itu. Sangat membuat diriku ingin tenggelam dari kehidupannya, lalu pergi.

"Kalau bukan pacarmu, apa aku boleh menyentuhnya?" Seringaian Kris melebar sambil menatap mataku.

Kris brengsek yang memulai mempermalukan diriku. Bagaimana aku bisa keluar dengan bebas jika semua orang berlaku brengsek dalam kehidupan diriku. Aku lelah dengan ini.

Wajah Sehun berubah mengeras, aku bisa mendengar ia menggertakan rahangnya hingga aku bisa melihat tulang rahangnya yang tajam. Tatapan Sehun memburu ingin menghantam mentah Kris dengan tinjunya.

"Atau kita bisa bekerja sama lagi. Ia sangat memikat Sehun. Mungkin dari situ penghasilan kita akan bertambah, Hun."

Apa maksud darinya? Apa maksud Kris dengan ucapannya? Apa Sehun pernah berteman dengan Kris? Kepalaku pening memikirkan tentang apa yang Kris katakana tadi.

"Kita sudah selesai, Kris. Tak ada pertemanan lagi di antara kita."

"Izinkan aku menyentuhnya saja, Sehun." ucap Kris menyeringai.

Sehun meninju Kris secara mentah – mentah, hingga Kris tersungkur ke lantai. Kurasa Kris tidak terima di tinju oleh Sehun, jadi baku hantam di antara mereka. Sehun tidak akan pernah mau kalah dengan seorang Kris, mereka sama – sama brengsek. Sehun yang tidak mau kalah dengan Kris yang jelas – jelas membawa anak buahnya untuk menghajar Sehun. Aku tidak tahan melihat mereka yang seperti ini. Aku berteriak memanggil Sehun, meminta mereka untuk berhenti. Sehun dan Kris sepertinya mendengar ucapanku, lalu mereka berhenti.

"Hun, aku ingin pulang." Aku berjalan di depannya. Ia tidak terlihat begitu hancur, hanya wajahnya saja yang memar – memar di bagian mata, pipi, dan mulutnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Kami berada di luar McD.

"Jangan berkelahi lagi." Sambil membersihkan luka darah di ujung bibirnya.

Ia mengecup bibirku sekilas lalu memakai helmnya menaiki motornya membawaku pulang.

a/n

 **makasih yang udh nunggu ff ini sampe sekarang, sehun di sini benar - benar sangat brengsek dan gue suka itu, maaf kalau masih ada typoini juga udah versi editan gue. chapter ini perlu apresiasi banyak. masih banyak kejutan yang bakalan dikasih di chapter sebelumnya. gue masih mau nanya. ada yangbaca after gak? ff gue yang sebelumnya pernah gue buat. ff hunkai pertama gue. Est di sini bingung mau ngelanjutin after atau enggak soalnya kayak berkurang gituh peminatnya. Jadi belum est lanjut in. lagi pula gue juga bingung mau ngelanjutinnya gimana soalnyamasih nyusun plot penting dalam ff itu, kalau mau kasih saran langsung dong.**

 **ada yang nanya ke gue itu Chanyeol itu Ezra,ya?**

 **\- jelas bukan mereka dua orang yang berbeda, ezra si bule gans, chanyeol si asian belo**

 **plus juga ini chapter butuh banget apresiasi kalian gak mudah buat chap ini gue masih mikir dua kali buat chap ini nc atau enggak terus gue putusin buat nc aja, tapi tetap dengan si brengsek Sehun yang membuat kai bingung setengah mati. gue bingung deh yang ngebaca ni ff banyak tapi kok yang review dikit banget ya, kalian pasti mikir deh "udh di rv masih aja kurang" sebagai author apresiasi dari kalian tuh penting demi keberlangsungan ff di chapter selanjutnya. jadi tolonglah apresiasi kalian dong.**

 **Kalau kalian perlu cast nya ini ya**

 **Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin, Kai**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Freddie Highmore as Ezra**

 **Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol**

 **Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

 **Lucky B Smith as Mark**


	6. Chapter 6

Sehun mengantarku kembali ke flatku. Setelah kejadian itu ia terlihat marah, mungkin ia sedang sensitive. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari pada sebelumnya. Bukan, karena merasa senang atau apapun, aku sedang bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Kris. Seharusnya karena kami tidak berhubungan, ia bisa saja menyerahkan diriku saat itu kepada Kris. Tapi aku mengingat perkataan Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa Kris itu pria brengsek. Hei, ia juga sangat brengsek.

Sehun meninggalkanku lagi setelah kami bercinta, aku merasa menjadi seorang yang paling menderita saat ini. Sesosok dalam batinku, meraung – raung sedih sambil mencakar – cakar dinding kamarnya hingga terdengar seperti memikik kesakitan. Aku saja merinding memikirkannya.

Terkadang aku merasa sedih, karena ia meninggalkanku setelah kami bercinta, entah itu dengan alasannya yang sedang sibuk. Bisakah ia bersamaku setelah kami bercinta? Aku masih mengingatnya saat ia memintaku hanya tidur bersama tanpa menyentuhku. Saat itu aku senang bahwa ia memintaku tidur bersama, tapi merasa sedih karena tidak bisa menyentuh dirinya. Pikiranku melayang – layang memikirkan dirinya. Terlihat bodoh bahwa diriku bisa merindukannya, padahal kami hanya sebatas teman.

Aku berada di kamar merapikan tempat tidur. Kembali kejadian – kejadian sebelumnya terulang di dalam otakku. Aku merapikan sprei yang terlihat kusut, Sehun tidak pernah bermain dengan lembut. Aku meringis memikirkan kejadian itu. Tapi aku juga tersenyum konyol seperti orang gila mengingat itu.

Aku ingin memiliki sesuatu yang lebih saat bersama Sehun, tapi apa mungkin jangan terlalu banyak berharap dengannya. Sehun juga hanya terlihat biasa saja.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku ke kasur empuk kamarku. Aku merasa nyaman saat berada di sini, dulu yang kukira di New York akan terasa tersingkirkan, tak tahunya di luar ekspetasiku. Mereka sangat ramah dengan orang lain, meski banyak orang Amerika dikatakan cuek.

Aku pun juga tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun bisa berada di Amerika, padahal ia orang korea. Dari kesimpulan yang kupikirkan kami berdua sama – sama menjauhkan diri dari masalah kami masing – masing. Aku yang pergi karena ayahku juga berpisah dengan ibuku. Lalu dengan Sehun yang tidak memiliki masalah yang jelas di mataku. Aku tidak pernah menanyakan itu kepadanya.

Berbaring di tempat tidur itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan, seperti tidak memiliki beban sekecil apapun.

Tak lama kemudian aku tertidur, meski hanya beberapa jam.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh pagi aku terbangung dengan matahari sudah memberikan kehangatannya. Angin musim gugur terasa begitu hangat karena matahari masih memancarkan cahaya kehangatannya. Aku membuka pintu kamar untuk pergi ke dapur, melihat Mark yang sudah pulang. Ia sedang membuka kulkas, sepertinya ingin minum atau ingin sarapan. Merasa asing karena aku bisa bangun jam tujuh pagi padahal aku tidur pukul tiga pagi, setelah Sehun mengantarku pulang.

"Kau sudah pulang," ucapku memulai percakapan dengannya.

Selama seminggu ini Mark tidak pulang ke flat kami dan aku merasakan kerinduan padanya, karena ia teman satu apartemenku.

Mark tersenyum sambil meminum air mineral yang digenggamnya.

"Pacarku sedang sendirian di rumah, maka dari itu aku harus menemaninya. Maafkan aku, Kai." Aku tersenyum canggung menanggapi perkataannya.

"Kau tidak merasakan kesepian, kan?"

Jujur aku merasakan kesepian saat aku harus tidur sendirian tanpa dirinya di dalam flat ini. Tapi karena Sehun sering mengunjungiku meski sekedar mengantarku ke kampus atau yang lain. Kau pasti tahu apa maksud diriku yang lain, meski saat aku dan Sehun bersama aku merasakan ada sesuatu, karena kehampaan itu menghilang. Tapi setelah Sehun meninggalkanku sendirian, seperti ia pergi setelah kami bercinta. Kehampaan itu datang lebih besar dari pada sebelumnya. Maka dari itu aku tidak ingin ia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku berharap ini bukan perasaan yang membuatku bimbang ataupun sedih.

"Kai." Panggil Mark.

"Kau melamun. Apa kau merasa kesepian selama ditinggal olehku selama seminggu?"

"Tentu, kau terlalu sibuk dengan pacarmu." Aku berkata dengan kesal. Lalu Mark hanya terkikik, setelah itu ia pergi membuatkan sarapan.

"Buatkan aku juga," ucapku meninggalkannya di dapur.

Aku menyalakan televisi untuk menghilangkan kebosanan dalam diriku. Kampus sedang libur karena hari ini adalah perayaan Thanks Giving. Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibuku, karena mengingat perayaan ini. Terlihat begitu melankolisnya diriku, terkadang aku juga benci dengan diriku yang seperti itu.

Tayangan dalam televisi tidak begitu menarik karena aku juga tidak terlalu minat untuk menontonnya. Apakah karena suasana hatiku yang sedang tidak enak?

Tak lama kemudian Mark datang dengan sebuah nampan berisi susu dan roti lapis, Mark sering membuatkan ini kepadaku. Mungkin karena ini juga aku merindukannya. Mark adalah teman pertamaku saat aku pindah ke New York. Pindah dengan bahasa inggris yang cukup rata – rata.

"Kau tidak merayakan Thank Giving bersama dengan keluargamu?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan pergi nanti siang. Apa kau mau ikut, Kai? Kurasa keluargaku akan senang bertemu denganmu." Aku tersenyum.

"Trims, Mark. Tapi kurasa tidak. Aku masih mengerjakan esai sastra nanti."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Aku sudah menghubunginya sebelumnya."

Mengingat atas perkataan Mark tadi, aku merasa menjadi seorang yang paling tidak bertanggung jawab. Sebelum hari Thanks Giving selesai aku tidak akan berhenti memikirkan ibuku. Aku merindukan dirinya. Aku ingin bersamanya sekarang. Aku ingin memeluknya. Terlihat seperti manusia lemah yang tidak memiliki apa – apa. Aku terlalu egois untuk memikirkan diri sendiri sehingga melupakan orang tuaku. Padahal mereka yang selalu ada untukku.

Musim gugur masih menyelimuti kota New York, angin sepoi – sepoi bersemilir rindu kepadanya. New York terlihat indah dengan gugurnya daun – daun berwarna oranye keemasan di sekitar jalan. Aku melihatnya dari jendela apartemen yang langsung menuju jalan kota New York. Jalan terlihat begitu sepi karena mereka sedang sibuk dengan keluarganya. Aku di sini hanya diam dengan coklat panas yang dibuatkan oleh Mark. Mark sedang berada di kamarnya, mungkin menghubungi keluarganya bahwa ia akan menemui mereka. Alihkan diriku yang begitu jahat dengan orangtuaku. Ibuku sedang tinggal sendiri dan aku dengan mudahnya bermalasan di apartemen, membuat alasan menyelesai esai sastra. Memang benar aku diberi tugas esai oleh dosenku, tapi aku terlalu malas mengerjakannya.

Aku membuka laptopku melanjutkan tugas yang belum kuselelsaikan, mengingat bahwa bukannya hanya tugas esai saja yang harus kuselesaikan, aku juga harus membuat artikel untuk website kampus. Setidaknya mengisi tulisanku dengan karya puisiku. Lagipula tak ada yang mengetahui aku menulis puisi di sana.

Waktu telah berlangsung cukup lama Mark sudah meninggalkanku sendirian lagi.

Teleponku berdering panggilan dari Sehun. Ia memintaku keluar karena di sini ada festival.

Jarang sekali Sehun mengajakku ke festival. Wajahku memerah memikirkan wajah serius Sehun yang mengajakku ke festival. Aku tidak mengira seorang seperti dia akan mengajakku, ehem… aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini adalah kencan, karena aku sudah mempunyai seorang pacar.

Tapi itu adalah sesuatu yang benar – benar sangat jarang terjadi untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Aku terkikik dalam hati sehingga seorang dalam batinku terjungkal – jungkal memikirkan Oh Sehun.

Aku menyiapkan diriku, kembali mandi setidaknya aku pergi bersama dengan Sehun dengan tubuh wangi dan pakaian yang baik. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi mengaca kepada ceriman melihat pantulan diriku, yang masih dengan berkas – berkas merah di bagian tubuhku, ini adalah hasil karya dari seorang gila seks seperti Oh Sehun. Ia memang tidak pernah mau jika saat kami bercinta tidak memberikan tanda gila yang akan lama hilangnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun sudah berada di depan pintu apartemenku dan saat itu aku hanya memakai _bathrope._ Sehun menyeringai menatap tajam diriku, menatap diriku dari atas ke bawah. Argh, aku tahu apa arti seringaian kotor yang ia tunjukan sekarang. Apa ia sedang tidak waras, sekarang? Karena ia melihat diriku seperti ini. Seharusnya 'kan ia sudah biasa melihatku seperti ini.

"Sehun," aku memecahkan keheningan yang ia timbulkan.

"Aku siap – siap dulu." Ucapku sambil pergi ke kamar. Sehun mengikutiku hingga ke kamar. Aku bisa tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Dasar pria mesum tidak tahu aturan. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak memiliki hormone seks. Maka dari itu pikirannya penuh dengan tingkah – tingkah mesumnya.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku gemetar. Aku melihat tatapan tajam membunuh dari matanya.

Langkah mendekat ke hadapanku. Aku tahu apa yang ia akan lakukan sekarang tapi tak ada waktu lagi untuk menghindar dari sesosok di hadapanku ini. "Sehun," aku menatap wajahnya gemetar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik jika ia sedang berada di hadapan diriku.

Ia menangkup wajahku, menghisap pelan bibir bawahku. Bibir ranum merahnya menari memperdalam tautan kami. Lidahnya kembali menerjang benteng penjagaku, lidahnya menari, berlari tiada henti. Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati sentuhan yang ia berikan padaku. Tangan kekarnya membuka handuk yang menutupi diriku, meninggalkan aku tanpa sehelai benang pun, berbeda dengan dirinya.

Sehun menuntun diriku ke tempat tidur, tidak jelang sehari ia sudah berlaku seperti ini kepadaku. Aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan isi pikirannya. Sehun terlalu sulit untuk ditebak, sulit untuk aku mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Ia seperti memiliki letupan – letupan yang tersembunyi yang selalu bisa meledak kapan saja. Dan aku juga tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa terikat dengan seseorang yang seperti dirinya. Meski kami tidak terikat dalam sebuah hubungan.

Jari – jari tangannya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, memberikan sentuhan menggelitik. Sehun terus menggoda diriku dengan sentuhan gilanya dan tautan kami yang masih berperang satu sama lain. Napasku terengah – engah mengikuti permainan sintingnya. Ia sudah seperti orang gila dengan berbuat seperti ini. "Sehun—h.."

"Apa, Jongin?" seringaian terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Aku tidak kuat melawan dirinya yang sedang seperti ini.

Jari – jemarinya masih menggoda diriku, aku tidak kuat. Bisa – bisa aku keluar hanya dengan disentuh olehnya. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, karena dirinya. Sehun menyentuh putingku, lalu tercetaklah seringaian mesum di wajah bajingannya. Bajingan gila seks, apa ia tidak pernah lelah dengan memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum. "Hun…"

"Hm…" aku ingin berteriak di hadapannya. Apa ia gila?

"Hun, tolong…"

"Kenapa kita berakhir seperti ini, Hun?" Aku menatap matanya dalam, dengan bertanya – tanya, mengapa ia berlaku seperti kepadaku. Dasar bajingan gila kontrol.

Sehun menggeleng. Aku mendengus kesal, melihatnya yang berhenti menyentuh, tapi tangannya melingkar di pinggangku. Aku masih tidak mengerti, mengapa aku bisa berakhir sama dengannya. Terlena dengan sentuhan bengisnya, aku menikmati lumatan yang ia berikan. Sebut diriku murahan karena dia, tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak terlena dengan apa yang ia berikan. Sehun terus menatapku, aku tidak mengerti tatapan itu.

"Kau tadi mengajakku pergi, tapi mengapa kita melakukan ini lagi?" Seringaian tercetak lagi di wajahnya. "Itu salahmu sendiri, Jongin. Mengapa kau keluar menerima tamu dengan berpakaian seperti itu? Lebih baik diriku yang melihat dirimu seperti itu tadi, dari pada orang lain ataupun tetanggamu." Sehun selalu bisa mengelak dari pertanyaanku. Aku tidak sepenuhnya salah di sini. Jujur kalaupun bukan dia, aku juga tidak akan membukakan pintu untuk orang lain.

"Karena aku tahu bahwa dirimu yang datang, Hun."

"Apa kau berusaha ingin menggodaku tadi?" Sesosok di batinku mengerang frustasi menanggapi perkataannya. Apa harus aku jawab pertanyaan itu. Mengapa ia berpikir terlalu jauh hingga terdengar seperti laki – laki mesum.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya berbaring di tempat tidur. Aku mengambil celana boxerku lalu memakai jeans hitam dengan sobekan kecil di bagian lututnya. Lalu memakai kaus hitam dengan lengan panjang.

"Tidak, kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Sehun bangun dari tempat tidurku mendekati diriku. Tatapannya yang tajam bisa menghancurkan siapa saja. Jantungku berdetak mungkin ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidakbaik di dekatku. Sehun berada di hadapanku, aku bisa merasakan deru napas hangatnya. Aku memejamkan mata merasakan deru napas hangatnya di sekitar leherku. Ia menyentuh leher dengan wajahnya, mengecupnya sedikit. Ia mendorong tubuhku hingga membenturkan ke pintu almari di belakang tubuhku. Tangan kekarnya mencengkram pinggangku dengan erat. Tubuhku kembali di kunci olehnya. Oh, dewa – dewi tolonglah anakmu yang satu ini, ia sedang mengalami kesusahan yang tidak bisa diselesaikan. Bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari kehidupan dirinya yang terlalu mengikat dan selalu mengontrol diriku. Sehun mengecup bibirku sekali lagi. Hangat.

"Jongin." Sekali lagi ia mengecupku dalam.

Ia menatap tubuhku dari atas ke bawah, layaknya desainer ternama yang sedang melihat modelnya. Apa aku salah memakai pakaian ini? Lagipula kami hanya ingin pergi ke festival. Tak akan ada orang yang menilai pakaian, mereka akan sibuk dengan acaranya sendiri.

Raut wajahnya yang sedang serius membuat kekehan yang tak tertuga dari mulutku. Tidak biasanya Sehun seserius ini. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Aku bisa melihat garis di sepanjang dahinya. Apa ia sampai seserius itu menatapku? Wajahnya lucu. Sesosok di batinku kembali terbahak sambil berguling – guling di tempat tidur tak kuasa melihat Sehun yang seperti ini. Alis matanya kembali bersatu, tanda seseorang sedang serius dengan sesuatu.

"Sehun," aku memecahkan keheningan.

Sehun menatapku, kembali memajukan dirinya dan kembali mengunci diriku dalam tatapannya. "Kau ganti bajumu, jangan memakai warna hitam. Terlihat ingin pergi ke gereja, kau tahu."

Aku mendorong tubuhnya, "Apa salahnya?" aku bertanya padanya.

Ia hanya menatapku, tatapannya memintaku untuk tetap mengganti bajuku. Aku hanya menghela napas berat menuruti apa yang ia minta.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

a/n

hiya i'm back sorry for waiting this chapter, so so fucking sorry. jadi anak sma susah banget tugasnya banyak jadi gue susah buat ngelanjutin new chapter. i gope you like it. thx lots of love. est.


	7. Chapter 7

Kami masih dalam perjalanan ke tempat festival yang dikatakan Sehun. Ia mengendarai mobilnya, tidak biasanya ia menggunakan mobil biasanya ia selalu memakai motornya yang bisa dikatakan sebagai kekasih klisenya. Sehun sangat menyayangi motor balapnya itu, yang selalu ia pakai untuk mengantarku.

Perjalanan kami terlihat lancar, aku hanya menatap keluar jendela menikmati jalanan kota New York. Tidak sejauh yang aku kira untuk mencapai festival itu berlangsung. Hanya belasan kilometer. Kami hanya menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Aku turun dari mobil Sehun. Tempat ini terlihat begitu ramai, banyak penjual yang menjual kebutuhan sehari – hari seperti sayur – sayuran, buah, dan kebutuhan lainnya. Terlihat seperti pasar malam, tapi ini masih sore. Mungkin kalau malam pengunjung akan lebih banyak dari pada sekarang. Aku menggandeng tangan Sehun untuk berkeliling melihat – lihat apa yang di tunjukan festival musim gugur ini. Aku berpikir bagaimana jika malam, festival ini pasti akan seru.

Sehun hanya mengikutiku dari belakang, padahal dia sendiri yang mengajaku untuk ke sini. Mengapa sih, dengan anak itu?

"Sehun," panggilku.

"Hm." Ia bergumam. Inginku gunting mulutnya, jika ia menggunakan mulutnya hanya untuk bergumam saja. Aku mendengus kesal, kenapa harus aku yang bingung untuk apa kita ke tempat ini, padahal Sehun yang mengajakku ke sini.

"Jadi mengapa kita ke sini?" tanyaku untuk memulai.

"Aku hanya ingin saja mengajakmu ke sini."

Aku kira alasannya karena bosan. Tidak biasanya ia mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini. Seperti pasangan yang sedang kencan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main itu?" Sehun menunjukan permainan tembak – tembakan. Permainan yang menggunakan pistol isi air untuk menjatuhkan kertas penunggang kuda. Terlihat mudah tapi aku tidak percaya kalau Sehun akan melakukan permainan itu. Oh, lihat saja pria bertato di seluruh badanya itu bermain permainan anak – anak, aku tak percaya. Ini bisa dikatakan sebagai tujuh keajaiban dunia yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Kim Jongin.

Aku terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan Sehun yang seperti anak kecil. "Aku tak percaya kau akan menang."

"Jongin, bagaimana aku bisa memenangkannya lalu mendapatkan boneka beruang itu?" ia berbisik di ceruk leherku. Napas hangatnya membuat diriku merinding bergetar seketika.

Aku menaikan satu alis, meremehkannya.

Sehun memberi satu lembar dollar kepada sang penjaga permainan. Permainan di mulai.

Percobaan pertama, ia memulai permainan itu dengan serius, aku senang melihat wajah seriusnya. Seperti anak kecil yang polos, aku ingin menggigit pipinya. Aku tertawa dalam hati melihatnya. Percobaan pertama gagal. Mungkin dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadaku. Ekspresi Sehun yang kesal karena kegagalannya.

Ia tidak menyerah lalu mencoba permainan itu ke dua kalinya. Ia memulai dengan wajah seriusnya, menyatukan kedua alisnya. Aku bisa melihat alisnya yang bertautan seperti garis tebal. Matanya yang tajam menatap sang koboi yang harus ia tembak, jika ia ingin memenangkan permainan itu. Mungkin karena terlalu serius,Sehun gagal lagi untuk mendapatkan boneka beruang besar yang sebesar tubuh orang dewasa.

"Pacarmu pekerja keras." Ucap sang penjaga permainan.

Aku terkekeh mendengar penuturan si penjaga permainan ini. "Kami tidak pacaran."

"Lalu kalian suami – istri?" tanya si penjaga ini. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala malu.

Kami tidak berhubungan sama sekali, meski sudah pernah membuat kejadian di tempat tidur untuk berkali – kali.

"Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun."

"Argh…" helaan napas Sehun yang berat. Aku yakin ia tidak akan menyerah, jika tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Jujur aku bosan untuk berdiri menunggu dirinya yangmasih bermain untuk mendapatkan boneka beruang besar itu.

Ia bermain permainan itu ke tiga kalinya. Tatapan mata menajam seperti elang, seakan – akan ia bisa menusuk koboi itu dengan mata elangnya. Aku tersenyum melihat alisnya yang menyatu. Aku menyukai Sehun yang seperti ini. Bukan Si – Bajingan – Oh – Sehun. Manusia gila kontrol ini berubah untuk sebuah boneka beruang sebesar orang dewasa ini. Persetan dengan bagaimana ia mendapatkannya.

"Lihat Jongin aku mendapatkannya." Ia menunjukan boneka beruang warna coklat itu ke kehadapanku. Aku melihat dirinya yang tadi serius, berbeda dengan dirinya yang serius saat wajahnya mengendarai motor saat balapan.

Aku tersenyum melihat jadi merasa aneh dengan Sehun, apa yang membuat dirinya seperti anak kecil?

Sehun memberikan boneka beruangnya kepadaku."Untukku?"

"Aku tak membutuhkanya." Ucapnya lalu berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku terkekeh dengan sikapnya yang berubah kembali menjadi sedingin es.

Kadang aku bingung sendiri dengan jalan pikirannya yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Sehun berjalan mendahului aku, "Sekarang kita ingin apa?"

Aku menggeleng tidak tahu.

Sambil menggenggam boneka beruang coklat yang Sehun berikan pada karena memenangkan permainan itu tadi. Boneka beruang yang terlihat hangat, aku menyukainya. Apa lagi sekarang musim gugur, angin musim gugur yang membuatku gemetar karena hanya memakai sweater yang menurutku lumayan tipis. Kota New York sedang dingin, tapi aku menyukai angin yang menyejukan hatiku, setidaknya menghilangkan penat di pikiranku. Semilir angin dalam genggaman Sehun aku tersenyum, Sehun menggenggam tanganku lalu membawa kami ke taman dekat festival. Aku bisa melihat berapa banyak pohon – pohon menggugurkan daunnya, warna oranye keemasan yang membuat kota New York berwarna, tidak dengan penuh polusi yang menyesakan paru – paru.

"Seharusnya kita piknik saja." Kataku.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin ke festival bersamaku?" tanya Sehun. Mulai lagi Sehun berpikiran negative tentang perkataanku.

"Aku suka kau ajak ke sini," kataku.

"Hun,"

Ia tidak menjawab panggilanku. "Hun…"

Mengapa ia marah lagi, apa ia berpikir bahwa aku tidak menyukai festival musim gugur, oh jangan membuat hari Thank Giving ini menjadi sulit, sudah cukup sulit untuk hari ini karena aku tidak mengunjungi ibuku yang berada di Arizona.

"Hun, Sehun…"

Aku mengguncangkan lengannya sedikit. Padahal tadi aku merasa senang, tapi mengapa Sehun membuatku sulit lagi untuk bahagia.

"Maafkan aku, ya… aku tak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu," aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya sekian kali.

Ia tertawa kecil, aku bingung dengan reaksinya yang seperti itu.

"Aku suka dengan caramu memanggilku, Jongin." Bisiknya di telingaku, aku sendiri bisa merasakan dinginya angin musim gugur yang menjalar melewati ceruk leherku yang membuatku bergetar.

Sehun mengejutkan dengan bisikannya, aku tahu sekarang aku merasa malu karena ia melakukan hal itu lagi, bisikan yang membuatku selalu bergidik ngeri takut dengan terkamannya yang bisa mengejutkanku kapan saja. Ia memiliki cara sendiri yang membuatku selalu bertanya – tanya mengapa ia melakukannya padaku padahal kami hanya teman dengan sekelebat sentuhan manja yang memabukan seluruh inderaku, tak seperti dirinya yang mungkin saja bisa meninggalkan diriku jika ia bertemu seseorang yang mungkin membuatnya lebih dari pada diriku, tapi aku tidak ingin itu, aku ingin Sehun sepenuhnya. Meski aku sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang, tapi Sehun bisa memilikiku sepenuhnya.

Aku berpikir mengapa aku selalu terikat dengan seseorang yang berbeda jalan pikirnya denganku. Aku menganggap itu hanya tipuan daya pikiranku, mungkin ini hanya mimpi hidup yang tak bisa membangunkan diriku, seperti jeruji penjara yang menakutkan.

Dan sekali lagi aku selalu tidak ingin terikat dalam kehidupan Oh Sehun tapi tidak bisa, ia selalu menginginkanku kapan saja, dan aku tak bisa menolak permintaannya itu.

Sebut saja diriku bodoh karena bisa menghindar dari sesosok bajingan seperti dirinya, aku yang tidak punya pendirian ini perlu seseorang yang kokoh untuk membangun diriku, lalu bisa berdiri tegak lagi.

"Dasar," kesalku.

Ia tersenyum bodoh yang membuat diriku kembali terkaget – kaget dengan sosok bajingan yang duduk bersebelahan denganku. Apa ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengejutkan diriku? Aku belum siap akan itu.

"Sehun, sudah sore," kataku.

Aku melihat pandangan langit yang kembali menjadi gelap, sore pada musim gugur terlihat kontras, aku menyukai warna oranye dengan warna biru kegelapan sore.

"Apa kau ingin pulang?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik bianglala?" tanyaku.

"Bagus,"

Tidak biasanya Sehun setuju dengan permintaanku, apa lagi dengan permintaanku yang terkesan seperti drama picisan. Tidak terlihat baik, kan.

Aku terkekeh sendiri memikirkan persetujuannya tentang permintaanku yang aneh itu. Aku tahu Sehun tidak menyukai hal semacamitu, tapi ini cukup aneh bagiku karena ia menyetujuinya dengan mudah. "Kau kenapa, Jongin?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menggeleng.

"Ayo," ajaknya.

Ia menarik pinggangku ke dalam genggamannya. Aku tersentak karena perlakuannya yang mengejutkanku. "Kita dilihat banyak orang, Hun."

"Aku suka panggilan itu." Aku mendengus kesal, tidak nyambung.

"Kau imut dengan boneka itu." ucapnya lagi. Apa ia sedang mengajukan pernyataan yang membuatku gila? Aku tak habis pikir dengan pria—gila—dengan—julukan—gila—kontrol—ini. Apa yang ia pikirkan hingga bisa berkata seperti itu? Sehun sukses membuat semburat merah di pipiku seperti tomat matang di kebun kakekku di Arizona. Jangan pikirkan perkataanku tadi. Sesosok dalam batinku berteriak seperti tercekik, karena oksigen di sekitarnya terludes habis dengan malaikat dari khayangan.

Aku menunduk dalam menyembunyikan merona pipiku yang seperti tomat baru matang. Bisa malu aku jika Sehun selalu berlaku seperti ini padaku terus.

"Stop, Hun."

"Hm."

Ia menarik tanganku ke penjualan tiket bianglala. Tidak ada salahnya jika Sehun selalu menarikku kapan saja, tapi ini aneh karena ia ingin naik bianglala. Lucu sekali.

Setelah membeli tiket kami langsung menaikinya.

Hanya angin malam yang kurasakan dari atas, berputar seperti detik di bumi yang tidak berhenti. Bola dunia yang tak akan berhenti untuk mengtahui masa depan yang bagaiaman adanya. Aku masih diam memikirkan apa yang dilakukan ibuku saat ini. Di saat semua orang makan bersama memasak ayam kalkun bagi keluarganya, ibuku sendiri di Arizona, sanak saudaraku ada sebagian di Korea dan juga di Amerika tapi tidak semuanya tinggal di Arizona. Mereka hanya sesekali datang untuk saling kangen ria. Sebut diriku jahat karena aku meninggalkan ibuku yang ada di Arizona. Aku merindukannya.

"Sehun," panggilku.

Ia menoleh ke hadapanku menatapku tajam. Ia berada di sampingku menatapku dengan penuh tanya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia akan ikut bertemu dengan ibuku. Aku bimbang kendati hati ingin memberitahu padanya tapi apa mungkin. Ia pasti tahu bahwa ibuku tahu bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Ezra.

"Kim Jongin." Ia menghancurkan lamunanku tadi. Aku masih terlalu terombang – ambing saat ini. Fakta bahwa kuliahku masih terbengkalai dan Sehun yang selalu ada di sampingku saat Ezra tidak ada di sampingku. Diriku masih merindukan Ezra sepenuhnya tapi ada Sehun yang tiba untuk mengisi kekosonganku dan kehampaan diriku. Paling tidak aku juga bisa mengisi kekosongan dirinya dengan diriku yang tidak seberapa ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu ibuku," ucapku lirih sambil memeluk boneka beruang yang selalu kupeluk sedari tadi. Aku tenggelam dalam besarnya boneka beruang yang Sehun menangkan dengan embel – embel bahwa ia tidak membutuhkannya. Aku yakin ingin membuatku senang saat aku tidak dengan siapa –siapa. Batinku menyeringai seperti penyihir yang akan member ramuannya cintanya pada pangeran di khayangan.

"Aku tahu," ucapnya singkat.

"Kita pergi besok pagi." Sambungnya lagi.

Aku membelalakan mata dengan perkataan yang baru ia lontarkan. Aku tidak ingin melihat raut wajah ibuku jika aku membawa pria bertato di sekujur tubuhnya di rumahku. Aku tidak ingin tahu itu.

"Kau tidak akan pergi sendiri, Jongin."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Sehun."

"Tidak ada penolakan, Kim Jongin."

"Bagaimana dengan balapanmu hari ini?" tanyaku menyelidik. Aku tahu dari Mark saat di flat sebelum ia pergi ke rumah keluarganya untuk merayakan Thanks Giving bersama, bahwa hari ini ada balapan liar lagi di tempat biasa saat Sehun bertemu denganku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Aku diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku tahu bahwa balapan liar itu sebagian dari dirinya, karena dengan itu ia bisa menghidupi dirinya dan kuliahnya di New York. Aku hanya mengetahui sebagian dari Sehun yang tersembunyi oleh dinding beton yang sangat tinggi. Tidak seperti diriku yang pasti selalu ia tebak dan semuanya itu benar – benar adanya.

Sehun menatapku geram, ia tahu bahwa aku tidak seharusnya tahu jika ia sedang ada pertandingan balapan liar hari ini. "Lupakan itu, aku masih memiliki banyak uang."

Aku mendesis kesal.

Putaran terakhir di atas bianglala, hal terakhir aku melihat bintang dari tingginya bianglala, sore terlalu begitu jelas ingin menjelang malam hingga sangat gelap dan benar – benar gelap.

Kami turun, "Setelah aku antar, kau langsung menyiapkan pakaianmu dan aku mengurusi tiket pesawatnya, jelas?"

"Sehun, aku lapar."

Ia mendengus.

Aku terkikik kecil.

"Kau lapar, hm?" godanya sambil mengecup kecil bibir bawahku dengan menunduk.

"Ish, Hun." Kesalku.

"Kau lapar terlihat ingin memakanku," ucapnya.

Apa yang barusan ia katakan, aku ingin memakanyanya, yang ada ia yang selalu memakanku kapan saja hingga ia tidak pernah kenyang bisa – bisa ia menggodaku saat aku kelaparan.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING!**

.

.

.

.

,

.

.

Sehun mengantarku untuk makan, ia memintaku untuk memesan dari _drive thru_ saja. Mau tidak mau aku menruti permintaannya. Padahal lebih baik aku makan di sana. Aku takut mengotori mobilnya.

"Jongin, makanlah."

Ia menghancurkan lamunanku kesekian kalinya.

"Hm."

Aku mengunyah burger dengan pelan agar serpihannya tidak jatuh. Memakannya pelan tetapi pasti lalu menelannya. Jujur aku lapar saat ini, karena pagi tadi hanya sarapan makan roti lapis buatan Mark. Apa sehun mendengar suara perutku sedari tadi? Kalau dia mendengarnya kenapa dia tidak mengajakku untuk makan. Apa ia tidak kelaparan setelah bermain seharian di festival Thanks Giving ini. Aku merasa canggung selama makan di dalam mobil Sehun. Ia masih serius dengan jalanan di depan. Menatap hitamnya aspal malam. Langit Amerika terlihat dengan jelas dengan warna yang dominan hitam dengan kelap – kelip gedung yang masih terbangun. Lampu – lampu yang tidak ada hentinya untuk beristirahat untuk mati sejenak.

Aku menatap keluar dengan suapan terakhirku. Perutku terasa penuh karena memakan dua buah burger yang tadi kubeli. "Jongin, sisi bibirmu ada saus. Aku tidak mungkin menghapusnya karena aku harus melihat jalanan di depan." Sehun menyeringai, aku kesal mengapa dia masih bisa mengatakan seperti itu padahal hari sudah malam. Oh, ya. Hormone Sehun akan meningkat seribu persen jika sudah malam. Ia menjadi orang gila sekarang.

"Hm."

"Jangan bergumam, Jongin. Jika tidak ingin kumakan."

Aku yang berada di sebelahnya merasakan merinding yang luar biasa. Kurasa bulu kudukku berdiri sekarang. Ia selalu mengatakan hal – hal yang gila, aku tidak menyukai itu.

"Sudah sampai." Ucapnya.

Aku bangun membereskan makananku lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah, Sehun masih ada di belakangku, mungkin sedang menungguku. Tidak biasanya. Biasanya setelah ia mengantarku, ia akan langsung pulang tanpa menungguku. Atau ia sekarang ingin melakukan sesuatu padaku lagi. Ish, anak ini.

Hatiku berdebar membayangkan Sehun yang sedang berada di belakangku mengikutiku, aku bisa merasakan seringainya yang membuat hatiku berdebar lagi. Masih diriku yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi sekarang ini, yang tadi ia meminta untuk menemaniku ke Arizona, lalu sekarang ia yang mengikuti dari belakang seperti penguntit.

"Hun, kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku harus mengantarmu sampai depan apartemenmu, ini sudah gelap."

"Apa masalahnya? Aku sudah biasa keluar malam."

"Hm."

Selalu lagi, ia akan memulai seperti ini. Dan berakhir akan diam padaku.

"Hun."

"Diam dan jalanlah, Jongin."

"Okay."

Aku masuk ke apartemenku dan masih gelap, seperti keadaan terakhir yang kutinggal. Kuharap tadi ada Mark di sini agar aku tidak terjebak dengan lelaki—gila—seks ini. Aku menatap was – was seluruh ruangan berharap ada salah satu yang bergeser, berharap bahwa Mark sudah pulang. Tapi semua musnah begitu saja karena sekarang aku berdua terjebak dengan Oh Sehun lagi. Bagaimana laki- laki ini tdak pulang padahal ia harus menyiapkan keberangkatanku besok pagi.

"Hun,"

Ia menarikku ke kamar lalu membanting tubuhku, "Aku menginginkanmu sekarang."

Argh, apalagi situasi yang tidak berguna seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak berhenti untuk menyentuhku padahal besok pagi aku harus pergi. Seharusnya aku menyiapkan baju –baju yang akan kubawa besok, tapi kembali lagi aku terjebak oleh genggaman Oh Sehun yang memabukan seluruh inderaku. Ia menciumku, memanjakanku seakan dunia hanya milik kita berdua.

Ia menciumku menggigit bibir bawahku dan tangannya yang kekar mengerayangi seluruh tubuhku, jemarinya memanjakan tubuhku membuat diriku bergidik menggigil karena penghangat ruangan kamarku tidak kunyalakan.

"Tidak perlu penghangat, Jongin. Karena aku akan membuatmu panas." Senyum layaknya macan yang akan menerkam mangsanya ditorehkan dari bibirnya. Mata yang menggelap siap menenggelamkan diriku dalam jebakannya. Ia seperti paras para pangeran dalam cerita – cerita dongeng yang dulu dibacakan oleh ibuku. Tanpa sedikitpun kesalahan yang dilukiskan di sana. Aku menatapnya dalam meminta sentuhan lebih yang biasa ia lakukan padaku.

Aku mendesah tak tertahankan saat ia menyentuh diriku dibagian yang paling sensitive, ia tak berhentinya untuk menggodaku yang berada dalam kukungan tak berdaya atas dirinya.

"Sehun…"

Ia meraup kembali mulutku agar aku terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apa – apa. Tanganku digenggam kuat olehnya tidak boleh bergerak sedikitpun. Tubuhku diapit oleh kakinya yang kuat menjepitku. Aku mencoba mengeluarkan satu kata, tapi Sehun tidak mengizinkanku untuk melakukan hal yang merugikan dirinya, Aku sakit sekarang.

Ia kembali menandai diriku dengan kecupan yang memabukanku, bohong jika aku tidak menginginkan lebih darinya. Aku hanya alat yang ia gunakan saat kami berdua tanpa seorang pun, tapi dengan hebatnya aku bisa terikat oleh pesonanya yang membuatku melupakan seseorang yang sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku melupakannya selama sekejap lalu tenggelam dalam kesalahan mengapa aku harus terjebak dengan Sehun. Mengapa ia datang saat Ezra pergi, bukan untuk meninggalkanku.

"Jangan pernah memikirkannya saat kita bercinta, Jongin." Aku tersentak atas perkataan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang katakana sekarang, bagaimana ia tahu bahwa aku masih memikirkan Ezra saat seperti ini. Berharap aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya," jelasku berbohong.

"Bagaimana kau tidak memikirkannya, kau adalah pacarnya."

"Hun."

Ia menggenggamku lebih erat sepertinya akan meninggalkan bekas, aku tidak mengerti perasaannya sekarang, mungkinkan ia kesal atau marah karena tadi, tapi yang harus ia selesaikan sekarang adalah nafsu bejatnya.

Ia membuka sweaterku tanpa meninggalkan tautan kami yang sedari tadi didominasi olehnya, sungguh sekarang aku kelelahan karena udara semakin menipis. Paru – paruku berteriak untuk mengambil napas tapi Sehun tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk pergi dari tautannya. Tangannya mengerayangin tubuhku menatapku sebagai estetika yang tidak terlupakan olehnya. Menurunkan celana hingga tinggal boxerku yang masih terpakai di diriku. Sehun masih mengikatku dalam genggamannya tidak ingin aku terbebas dari kukungannya. Bagaikan singa buas yang tengah lapar ingin menerkam mangsanya hingga tak tersisa. Oh, tolonglah masih banyak waktu yang harus kulakukan dari pada dihabiskan dengan seperti ini. Apa ia bisa menyiapkan sesuatu hanya beberapa jam saja.

Jemarinya menari di atas perutku member sensasi geli yang membuatku gila atas sentuhan yang menggoda itu. Ia membuka boxerku yang sedari tadi mengganggu aksi bejatnya terhadapku.

"Aku tahu kau menungguku, Kim Jongin."

"Ahh…"

Aku mendesah untuk kesekian kalian, Napasnya menusuk rongga kulitku hingga aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi, aku menginginkannya, merindukan sentuhan yang selalu membuatku tergila hingga tak bisa membuatku bernapas. Napasku kembali tercekat saat ia meniup perutku, menggodaku membuatku mendesah berkali – kali. Seringaian tercetak dalam wajahnya.

"Sehun…" bentakku.

"Apa Jongin?" ia menarik alis kanannya menanyakan sesuatu, apa ia lupa bahwa aku telanjang di bawahnya, sedangkan ia masih mengenakan pakaiannya yang tidak terlihat lusuh padahal kami sudah melakukan hal yang panas.

"Apa kau menginginkan yang lain, Jongin?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya. "Kau tidak menginginkanku, aku kecewa padamu."

Aku menggeleng frustasi dibuatnya, "Aku menginginkanmu, Hun."

Ia menaikan alisnya dan mengangkat seringaian miring yang membuatku kembali bergidik takut dalamnya. Sesosok di batinkku bagaikan jalang yang haus akan sentuhan para pengusaha – pengusaha yang biasanya akan member bayaran tinggi setelah kau memberi servis padanya, ia kembali memohon untuk di sentuh lebih di semua bagian tubuhnya. Ditandai bahwa ia sudah dimiliki semua orang, hingga ia mau saja berbagi dengan orang lain. "Oh, lihatlah sekarang. Kau seperti jalang, Jongin." Aku tertohok atas ucapannya yang membuat tersedak oleh penisnya yang besar.

Aku tidak mengetahuinya bahwa ia sudah membuka baju dan celananya.

Ia kembali posisi yang saling menguntungkan satu sama lain. Aku yang masih menghisap penis besarnya dan ia yang sedang menjilat anusku. Aku bergetar, kenikmatan yang kucari selama ini telah diberikan lagi olehnya. Napasnya membuatku tercekat kembali karena tidak bisa mengimbangi aksinya "Jangan keluar sebelum aku keluar, jika tidak lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan padamu nanti." Perintahnya yang selalu membuatku menyerah.

Ia menjilati anusku dengan desahanku yang tidak berhenti keluar, karena ia terlalu mendominasi permainan ini. aku bergetar setiap kali ia meniupkan deru napasnya hingga aku tidak bisa menahan lagi. Aku tidak mau kalah dalam situasi seperti ini. Esok tidak ada waktu jika aku kalah dalam permainan ini.

Penisnya kembali mendorong hingga ketenggorokanku hingga aku tercekat oleh penis besarnya yang penuh, aku masih belum bisa membuatnya keluar dulu. Padahal diriku sudah berada diambang kematian.

"Ahh… Sehun." aku mendesahkan namanya.

Air maniku kembali sedikit keluar, aku tidak bisa menahan godaan yang ia lakukan padaku.

Lidahnya berputar di sekitar lubang anusku. Diriku bisa merasakan seringaian kotor dalam dirinya yang membuatku gila setiap saat. Argh, aku tidak bisa berpikir normal sekarang. Aku harus mendapatkan hal yang juga kuinginkan. Aku mencoba menghisap milik Sehun kembali, tapi setiap aku ingin melakukan itu, ia pasti melakukan hal di bawah sana yang membuatku berhenti menghisapnya, hingga hanya penis Sehun saja yang bersarang dimulutku tanpa manjaan yang biasa kulakukan.

Ia mendaratkan ciuman di pahaku yang membuatku kembali kehilangan akal untuk keluar sekarang juga. Penisnya yang bersarang dimulutku belum tegang seperti punyaku yang bengkak akan keluar hingga titik yang benar – benar membuatku gila.

Kecupan menggoda disepanjang anusku dan pahaku yang membuatku kembali panas, tidak bisa menahan perbuatannya yang bejat itu.

"Argh Sehun." teriakku hingga seluruh spermaku keluar mengenai tubuhnya.

"Kau kalah lagi, jalangku." Aku kembali tercekat atas ucapannya. Ia sudah memanggilku jalang dua kali. Apa itu sangat cocok untukku? Jika dipikirkan mungkin ia, karena ia membuatku seperti ini, padahal Ezra tidak pernah menyentuhku.

"Kau harus bersiap diri untuk hukumanmu yang akan datang, Kim Jongin." Bisikkannya yang kudiam menatap wajahnya dengan sayu.

"Bersihkan ini." aku tahu apa yang maksud itu, sperma yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Tunggu,"

Ia mengeluarkan benda panjang dengan sebuah remote di genggamannya. Jangan sebut bahwa itu sebuah vibrator, di mana ia bisa menyembunyikan barang itu dari hadapanku. Benda panjang yang terlihat bagai penis orang dewasa, tidak terlalu besar tapi itu bisa membuatku sampai titik yang membuatku gila.

"Aku tahu kau akan menyukai ini. Atau mungkin kau akan lebih menyukai benda ini dari pada penisku yang menusuk penuh dirimu." Perkataan kotornya yang membuatku membelalakan mata.

Ia menusuk benda itu ke anusku, yang kuyakin sudah merah setelah gigitan yang ia berikan padaku. Aku tersentak dengan vibrator yang sedang tertanam di anusku. Sebelum benda itu bergerak saja itu sudah sampai ke titik sensitiveku bagaimana jika benda itu terus bergetar. Sehun menyeringai, lalu menyalakan benda itu yang tertanam di sana. Bergetar hingga membuat diriku tegang kembali. "Jongin, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang." Desakan dari dirinya yang membuatku bangkit.

Tempat tidurku yang cukup untuk dua orang, tidak bergitu besar. Kakiku yang bergetar karena benda itu terus bergerak hingga aku tidak bisa bangkit dengan benar. Aku mengecup perut Sehun yang kekar dengan tatonya yang di sekujurnya. Aku membersihkan kekacauan yang tadi kulakukan padanya tadi.

"Bagus," ia tersenyum bangga layaknya seorang ayah yang melihat anaknya mendapat penghargaan.

"Ah…" aku mendesah, tak kuasa menahan getaran di bawah sana yang mendorongku kuat untuk kembali keluar.

"Apa benda itu bisa membuatmu keluar dengan cepat, Jongin. Tidak seperti diriku di bawah sana. Aku kecewa padamu, Jongin. Kau tidak bisa menahan benda itu. Apa benda itu lebih enak dari pada penisku?" _dirty talk_ kembali dilontarkan dari mulut lelak—gila—seks itu. Apa ia tidak cukup membuat diriku menderita dengan perlakuan yang ia lakukan sedari tadi. Apa ia lupa?

"Oh, Jongin. Ayo kembali bersihkan."

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk keluar kembali. Frustasi jika di dalam kukungan Sehun, hingga aku tidak tahu siapa diriku.

Ia memperlambat gerak vibrator yang berada di dalam anusku. Benda itu mendorong, menghentakan tusukannya yang membuatku mendesah hingga aku tidak bisa membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi pada tubuh Oh Sehun.

"Sedikit lagi, Jongin."

"Hun…" aku mendesahkan namanya frustasi dengan perlakuannya dan benda yang sedari tadi menusukku hingga aku kembali ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu agar aku bisa mencapai kenikmatan hingga ke langit ke tujuh.

Vibrator itu kembali menusukku dengan cepat, hingga aku kehilangan akal dan menjatuhkan diriku di atas tubuh Sehun. Aku lelah atas godaan yang ia berikan, sentuhan yang membuatku gila, padahal hanya deru napas yang membuatku gila.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti jika kau tidak memintaku, Jongin."

"Hun, aku menginginkanmu." Ucapku frustasi, tidak bisa berpikir senormal mungkin.

"Menginginkan apa, Jongin? Aku tidak mengerti." Persetan dengan otak bodohnya yang bisa – bisa diterima jurusan filsafat di NYU.\

"Aku ingin kau setubuhi aku, Hun."

"Apa?"

Frustasi kembali melanda diriku, apa itu tidak begitu jelas. Mengapa pendengarannya tidak berfungsi seketika saat bersamaku. Dan kembali menggodaku dengan ucapannya yang menyebalkan hingga aku ingin menjabak rambutnya lalu menggigit bibir tipisnya bak pangeran di kayangan.

"Setubuhi aku," ucapku terakhir kali. Lalu ia menyeringai dan membawaku dalam tautan yang begitu jauh hingga paru – paruku kembali tercekat, meminta oksigen yang sedari tadi Sehun ikat.

Ia menarik vibrator yang sedari tadi bergerak membuatku bergetar. Ia menariknya dengan kasar, membuatku meringis atas perlakuannya. Tidak perlu jemarinya yang akan masuk ke anusku, tidak perlu servis yang biasa dilakukan. Aku hanya perlu dirinya yang memenuhi diriku dan membuatku frustasi atas kenikmatan yang ia berikan. Dan teriakan namanya yang biasa aku lakukan saat kami hanya berdua. Dalam pelukan hangat ia mengecupku lalu meninggalkanku dalam tidurku.

Keesokan harinya aku masih berada di kamarku tanpa Sehun di sampingku, berharap ia tidak akan meninggalkanku sehari saja, tapi ia tidak pernah melakukan itu. Aku memakai sweater yang kemarin kupakai saat pergi bersama Sehun dan boxer baruku.

Aku mengambil koperku yang tidak begitu besar, aku memasukan beberapa baju kukira aku akan menginap beberapa hari di Arizona bersama ibuku. Lagipula ibuku hanya tinggal sendirian, jadi tidak mungkin aku mengganggunya.

Handphoneku berbunyi, mendapat pesan dari Sehun, bahwa ia sudah membeli tiket penerbangan ke Arizona pukul 1 siang.

Aku bangun tidak terlalu siang, seperti biasa saat aku libur, pukul 8 pagi.

"Jongin, kau bangun?"

Aku mendengar suara dari luar kamarku. "Mark?"

"Ya, siapa lagi teman sekamarmu, sayang."

Aku mendecak sebal, lalu membuka pintu kamarku yang tidak terkunci.

Mark masuk ke kamarku lalu duduk di sisi ranjangku. Oh, Tuhan aku lupa untuk menyeprot pengharum ruangan. Ia pasti mengetahui apa yang aku lakukan jika ia menyiumnya. Aku cepat – cepat bangun, lalu meringis. Argh, persetan dengan kekacauan yang kulakukan dengan Oh Sehun. Aku menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan.

"Apa kau sakit, Jongin?"

Aku membelalakan mata dan menggeleng kuat.

"Kemarin kau keluar?"

"Ti—tidak," ucapku gugup.

"Aku bertemu Sehun kemarin, di luar apartemen kita."

Aku terdiam menatap keluar jendela, tidak bisa menatap pancaran tajam atas pernyataan Mark yang membuatku mencari alasan yang jelas agar ia tidak menanyakan suatu hal padaku lagi. Aku harus mencari alasan yang kuat agar ia tidak menanyakan suatu hal padaku, apalagi tentang Sehun.

"Kau bertemu Sehun, kemarin?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan pernah dekat atau bertemu dengannya."

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya, kamu tidak sengaja berpapasan saat di Walmart tadi, tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu."

"Tentu aku khawatir padamu, Jongin. Sehun itu berbahaya,"

"Sehun tidak berbahaya, apa karena tatonya yang disekujur tubuhnya itu, membuat kesimpulan bahwa ia menyeramkan."

"Apa yang kau tahu darinya, Jongin. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu?"

"A—aku."

"Apa yang terjadi saat aku tidak berada kemarin? Apa Sehun melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kami hanya berpapasan lalu ia mengantarku pulang, itu saja."

"Jauhi dia, aku tidak mau sahabatku terjebak dalam dirinya."

 _Maafkan aku, Mark._

Aku mengangguk. "Kau mau ke mana, pagi ini?"

"Aku ingin ke Arizona bertemu ibuku." Ucapku tersenyum.

"Ah, aku akan merindukanmu saat kau pergi sayang," ucapnya lalu mencubit pipiku.

"Kau makan dengan baik, kan, Jongin? Pipimu terlihat tirus, sejak aku meninggalkanmu saat aku bersama pacarku."

"Aku baik –baik saja, Mark."

"Apa aku harus mengadu pada ibumu bahwa anaknya tidak pernah makan." Aku mendesah kesal, selalu saja ia akan mengadukan semua kejadian yang kualami kepada ibuku.

"Kau pergi ke Arizona sendiri?" tanyanya sambil memilihkan baju yang cocok untukku saat di sana. Udara di Arizona tidak terlalu dingin cenderung cerah tidak seperti di New York yang akan turun salju jika tidak memakai pakaian hangat kapan saja.

"Ya," kataku menerima beberapa pakaian pilihannya.

"Kurasa ini cukup," ucapku.

"Jongin kau harus makan, aku tidak ingin ibumu kaget saat anaknya yang kurus ini semakin kecil."

Salahkan Oh Sehun yang membuatku frustasi saat aku bersamanya dengan sentuhan gilanya.

Mark keluar lalu aku menyiapkan diriku untuk mandi, dan aku harus member pesan singkat pada Sehun agar tidak menjemputku di apartemenku. Supaya tidak terlalu mencurigakan bahwa aku pergi bersamanya. Salahkan dirinya yang memaksaku untuk pergi menemaniku untuk menemui ibuku. Dan salahkan juga keinginanku yang tiba – tiba.

Selesai kumandi, aku keluar kamar lalu menghampiri Mark yang ada di ruang santai sambil menonton tv. Aku mengambil makanan ringan yang ada di pelukannya. "Pantas saja badanmu tidak berisi, lihat makannya seperti ini." katanya mencibirku.

"Biarkan."

"Lagipula jika kau memakan ini, nanti absmu menghilang karena kegendutan, loh." Ucapku tidak mau kalah.

"Terserahmu, Jongin." Ucapnya mencubit hidungku, lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Biar mancung," ucapnya.

Ia membawa sarapan yang biasa ia buatkan untukku, panekuk. Aku menyukai panekuk buatan Mark. Mungkin aku akan merinduka sarapan buatannya setelah aku pergi beberapa hari menginap di Arizona.

Tak lama begitu menunggu aku harus menyiapka diriku kembali untuk berangkat ke bandara.

"Kau tidak perlu kutemani, Jongin?" aku menggeleng tersenyum atas pertanyaannya.

"Kau harus menyiapkan dirimu untuk ujian dua bulan lagi, kan, Mark."

"Ish, kau."

Aku mengganti bajuku, lalu membawa beberapa hal – hal penting yang tak boleh kulupakan. Aku harus sampai ke bandara setidaknya pukul 12 siang dan bertemu Sehun di sana.

Mark hanya mengantarku hingga halte dekat apartemenku. Lalu melambaikan tangan padaku, mengatakanku bahwa aku harus berhati – hati.

Setelah beberapa lama perjalan hingga sampai di bandara, sulit aku untuk menemukan pria yang penuh dengan tato itu. Tidak sepeti biasa. Biasanya jika aku di NYU aku selalu bertemu dengannya, di manapun.

"Jongin," panggil seseorang dari belakang.

"Kau membawa paspormu, kan." Aku mengangguk.

"Ini tiketmu," ucapnya sambil memberi tiket kelas bisnis, sekali lagi kelas bisnis. Dari mana ia memiliki uang sebanyak ini untuk membeli penerbangan kelas bisnis. Sehun gila.

"Berapa uang yang harus kuganti?" tanyaku hati – hati, aku tidak ingin membuatnya kesal.

"Tidak perlu," ucapnya dengan satu gertakan gigi.

"Sehun, ini terlalu mahal."

"Aku tidak mau berangkat dengan pernerbangan kelas ekonomi. Aku harus melipat kakiku jika harus mengikuti penerbangan ekonomi. Okay, jadi jangan banyak bertanya. Lupakan uang yang harus kau ganti."

"Tapi—"

"Bisakah kau tidak menolak dan mengikuti permintaanku?" aku terdiam, ia kembali mengucapkan mantra yang tidak bisa membuatku mengerti.

Setelah penerbangan selama kurang lebih enam jam akhirnya aku sampai ke Arizona, tempat ibuku berada. Aku tidak sabar untuk menemuinya dan memeluknya erat. Tak selang beberapa lama aku dan Sehun menaiku taksi untuk pergi ke desa tempat ibuku tinggal, tidak seperti desayang biasanya. Hanya terlihat sedikit kepala keluarga yang tidak di sana.

Setelah dua jam perjalanan akhirnya aku sampai di rumah ibuku, lalu disambut hangat olehnya. Aku tidak percaya bahwa ia akan tersenyum padaku, aku senang melihat senyumnya yang lebar saat bertemu denganku.

"Ibu merindukanmu, Jongin."

"Aku juga, ibu."

"Ayo masuk."

"Kau membawa teman ke sini, Jongin."

"Ya, ini Oh Sehun, ia mahasiswa yang satu kampus denganku, dan ibu tahu ia juga berasal dari Korea sama seperti kita." Ucapku.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti lelah, dan Sehun terima kasih untuk menemani Jongin ke sini." Sehun tersenyum menatap ibuku.

"Jongin, ikut ibu." Raut wajahnya yang berubah menjadi serius, aku takut bahwa ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan tentang Sehun bahwa ia ikut menemaniku ke Arizona.

"Ini bukan tentang teman eksentrikmu itu, tapi tentang ayahmu yang kembali." Ucapan ibuku membuat diriku mematung.

Bagaimana bisa laki – laki yang seharusnya menjadi penanggung jawab keluarga ini kembali begitu saja, tanpa ada sesuatu, bagaimana ibuku bisa mengatakan itu. lelaki yang membuat ibuku sengsara atas perginya yang membuat ibuku selalu menangis setiap tengah malam, menangisi kekesalah bahwa ia tidak bisa mengikat lelaki itu untuk tidak pergi. Apa yang barusan ia katakana bahwa ia mengatakan bahwa ayahku kembali, apa ibuku hanya berada di dalam khayalannya?

"Ia menghubunginku tadi pagi, Jongin." Ucapnya frustasi.

Ibuku sama frustasinya denganku apa yang harus kulakukan padanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan pada lelaki yang pergi meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya itu, apa aku harus memeluknya atau aku harus membenci kedatangannya dan menamparnya kuat. Aku berada di ambang ketidakpastian apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku memasuki kamar lalu menemui Sehun yang sedang merokok sambil menghadap jendela.

"Sehun, aku ingin minta rokokmu."

"Jika kau ingin membuangnya, tidak akan."

Aku mengambil rokoknya lalu menghirupnya, aku tidak mengerti apa keadaan yang sekarang kualami. Aku perlu pelampiasan yaitu rokok ini.

"Kim Jongin." Tatapnya tajam.

Aku tidak takut. Aku menatapnya tidak kalah tajam dengan tatapan dalam matanya yang gelap. Aku kembali menghirup rokok yang baru kunyalakan.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku baik – baik saja." Salahkan pada keadaan yang membuatku terguncang sekarang. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi agar aku bisa pergi dari kesusahan yang sedang kualami. Diam dalam statusku dengan Ezra yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan dokternya, lalu dengan Sehun yang akan mengikatku dalam pelukannya lagi, lalu dengan ibuku yang hanya tinggal sendiri seorang diri, lalu bajingan yang selalu kutunggu dalam tanggung jawabnya kembali untuk meminta maaf. Apa itu cukup? Aku cukup gila dibuat keadaan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau baik – baik saja, saat wajahmu sefrustasi ini."

"Aku harus apa, Hun." Ucapku tidak kalah frustasinya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku baik – baik saja."

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau baik – baik saja? Jongin, rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menghisap benda laknat ini?"

"Hanya ingin."

"Sama sepertimu, aku juga ingin." Ucapku lalu menghisap rokoknya, setidaknya saat aku menghembuskan asap rokok ini, bebanku berkurang sedikit. Mendapat kebebasan yang kuharapkan.

"Sehun!" teriakku saat ia menarik batang rokok yang ingin kuhisap.

"Jangan lampiaskan kekesalanmu dengan ini, Jongin." Bentaknya.

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa? Aku harus melakukan apa saat laki – laki bajingan itu kembali kekehidupan ibuku yang sudah tenang? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar ketenangan ibuku tidak diganggu olehnya?" tanyaku frustasi menangis dalam dekapan Sehun.

Aku tidak tahu lagi, jika Sehun tidak berada di sampingku, mungkin aku akan menghabiskan diriku di danau dekat rumah ibuku, lalu mati mengambang di sana. "Sehun, ayahku kembali. Bajingan yang selama ini meninggalkanku dan ibuku, kembali dari persembunyiannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hun?"

Aku menangis dalam dekapan dada bidangnya, dengan jemarinya yang menggenggamku dan mengelus puncak kepalaku. Mengecupi pucuk kepalaku berulang kali. Tangisan frustasiku yang membuatnya hingga seperti ini. Aku masih tenggelam dalam dekapan hangatnya yang mencoba menguatkan diriku. Aku tidak percaya dengan diriku yang berharap bisa melewati keadaan yang membingungkan seperti ini.

"Hun, aku harus apa?" tanyaku kembali.

Aku tidak mendengar ucapannya atau memang ia tidak mengatakan satu katapun untukku. Tapi dekapan hangatnya tidak melonggar sedikitpun, ia malah memelukku erat dalam genggamannya.

Kami hanya teman tapi mengapa ia mau melakukan padaku sejauh ini, kau membuatku kembali bimbang, Sehun. Antara aku gila akan dirimu dan antara aku masih mencintai Ezra yang sibuk di sana. Bodoh jika aku meninggalkanmu yang selalu berada di sampingku.

 **a/n**

 **appreciate first okay. maaf yang lagi puasa.**


	9. Chapter 9

Trust – Justin Bieber

Good For You – Selena Gomez

The Feeling – Justin Bieber ft. Halsey

* * *

Aku masih menangis dalam pelukan hangatnya, bodoh jika saat ini aku menginginkan orang lain yang memelukku dalam dekapan yang paling dalam ini. Ia membaringkan badanku di kamarku yang tidak terlalu besar di rumah ibuku. Ia mengecup keningku lalu melangkah pergi dari hadapanku. "Kau ingin ke mana?" tanyaku yang sesugukan mencoba meraih tangannya yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Mencari udara segar,"

"Aku ikut, Sehun."

"Tidak."

Tatapan matanya yang tegas memintaku untuk tetap tinggal di rumah. "Suasana hatimu sedang tidak enak, tenangkanlah dirimu." Ia berjalan ke hadapanku kembali lalu mengelus pucuk kepalaku.

"Di sini, setidaknya hingga aku tertidur."

Ia bergumam menjawabku. Ia masih setia untuk menyentuh pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut, mengelusnya hingga aku terlena jauh hingga aku tertidur nyenyak.

 **Sehun's POV**

Aku menatapnya dalam diam dari ambang pintu. Jongin sedang tertidr lelap di kamarnya. Jujur aku masih terkejut bahwa ayahnya yang dulu sudah kembali. Aku masih mengingat perkataanya dengan menyebut ayahnya itu bajingan. Cukup berani, menurutku.

Ia yang sedari tadi menangis dalam dekapanku, aku mengerti bahwa ia sedang kacau setelah mendengar pernyataan yang mengejutkanitu dari ibunya. Ya, sebut saja keparat itu meninggalkan Jongin hingga besar, dan menyimpan hal membuat Jongin kesal setengah mati. Ia merasa di ambang kerancuan yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkan olehnya, tapi ini sudah terjadi hingga ia kembali mengeluarkan perasaan kecewa yang sangat terdalam. Sebut saja Jongin yang sudah tidak bersama dengan ayahnya dari dia kecil, lalu ayahnya kembali dengan mudahnya.

"Sehun, Jongin sudah tidur?"

"Ya," jawabku kepada ibunya. Jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, dan aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dengan orang – orang yang tidak penting.

"Apa dia menangis?"

"Tidak," bohongku menunjukan wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Sungguh aku terkejut bahwa ia tidak membawa pacarnya untuk bertemu dengan ibunya, tetapi ia malah membawa seorang teman eksentriknya." Ucap ibu Jongin.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak rambut wanita yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku. Jika ia tidak memiliki status anak dan ibu dengan Jongin maka aku sudah memukulnya sedari tadi.

"Maaf, jika kau menyesal melihatku."

Lagipula aku ke sini bukan hanya untuk menemani Jongin untuk bertemu dengan ibunya, aku memiliki urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dengan bajingan – bajingan lain di sini.

"Maaf sekali lagi aku harus pergi." Ujarku meninggalkan ibu Jongin di depan kamar Jongin.

"Bawa motorku saja ke sini," ucapku melalui telepon genggamku lalu mengucapkan alamat rumah ibu Jongin.

Malam mungkin tak bersahabat denganku karena si Kris keparat itu mengikutiku ke Arizona, Jacksonville. Apa ia ingin meneruskan balapan yang kemarin malam tidak kuikuti. Persetan dengan balapan lagi pula aku sudah malas mengurusi mereka yang kalah denganku. Jujur itu menguntungkan pemasukanku untuk kehidupanku setiap hari.

Tak lama kemudian motorku yang dikirim seseorang datang, lalu aku memberinya uang dan tip atas jasanya. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih aku langsung mengendarai motorku ke tempat yang diminta Kris untuk menemuinya. Si keparat itu ingin apa lagi.

Jujur aku tidak suka menyuruh orang untuk mengantarkan motor kesayanganku ini, tapi bagaimana lagi menggunakan motor dari New York ke Arizona sangat jauh.

Aku sudah biasa dengan angin malam yang menembus kulitku, 180km/jam membawa adrenalinku lebih untuk melajukan motorku menembus angin, membawa kecepatan yang menggetarkan hingga aku ketagihan akan itu.

Tak lama kemudian aku memarkirkan motorku di pintu belakang bar yang terlihat tidak begitu besar. Tidak biasanya Kris memintaku untuk menemuinya ke bar yang kecil seperti ini. "Kau sampai lebih cepat dari pada perkiraanku." Aku menatapnya datar dan tajam.

"Dan kukira kau akan membawa temanmu ke sini."

"Maumu apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau harus melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Sehun. Lagi pula aku menginginkan sesuatu yang baru." Ucapnya menyeringai di hadapanku. Persetan dengan keparat ini.

"Bagaimana tidak?"

"Kau akan tau, bahwa aku akan menghancurkan Kai- mu itu." ujarnya tersenyum dengan lebih lebar. Bajingan, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memukulnya.

"Sialan," desisku.

"Ayo, Sehun. Aku sudah menyiapkan peralatannya."

Ia membawaku ke kamar di lantai dua bar ini, dengan pengikutnya di belakangku. Jujur aku malas untuk melanjutkan ini.

Kamarnya cukup luas, tak kusangka bahwa bar sekecil ini memiliki sebuah kamar yang cukup besar seperti kamar hotel bintang lima. "Aku senang kau berpatisipasi lagi, Sehun." aku berdecih.

"Itu kameramu," ucap seseorang yang menunjukan kamera yang cukup besar di bagian sisi kamar. Aku berjalan mengambil dan mengecek beberapa hal yang harus kutahu, karena ini bukan kamera punyaku yang biasa kupakai saat melakukan pekerjaan ini.

Kris di sini bukan distributor atau apapun ia hanya orang yang meminta untuk membantunya membuat video seperti ini. Video laknat yang berisi desahan –desahan menjijikan dan penyatuan orang – orang, ya sebut saja video porno. Dan aku bekerja sebagai kameramen dan editing video tersebut.

"Okay, _stand by_ semua. _Ready, Action!_ " ucap seorang sutradara.

Aku bergerak mendekatkan kameraku, supaya mendapat sisi yang bagus untuk para penonton nantinya. Lalu menjauhkan sedikit mengedarkan pandangan agar suasana lebih menegangkan, lalu merekam seluruh badan pemain yang sedang bercumbu. Wanita yang di bawahnya mengikuti permainan yang dibawa oleh si laki – laki. Aku mendekatkan kameraku padanya untuk merekam adegan panas mereka kembali. Si pria kembali menumbukan benih cintanya kepada si wanita.

Lama aku berdiri merekam semua kejadian yang harus diabadikan untuk mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Okay, terimakasih partisipasinya." Ucap si sutradara yang kembali tersenyum pada pemain.

"Oh, Sehun kau kembali lagi?"

"Ya," kataku singkat yang acuh menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang membawamu ke sini?" tanyanya lagi. Apa keparat ini tidak akan berhenti menanyakan hal – hal yang sepele seperti ini.

"Tidak ada."

Lalu aku pergi meninggalkan kamar ini lalu turun ke bawah ke meja bar lalu meminta vodka untuk menenangkan pikiranku yang penuh. Lelah karena kamera yang kugunakan tadi lumayan berat.

"Ini," ujar seseorang dari samping kananku sambil menyodorkan sebuah benda kecil.

"Edit file ini," ucapnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini, Mark?" tanyaku.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ujarnya menatapku tajam dan menggertakan giginya.

"Apa kau masih belum meninggalkan pekerjaan laknatmu itu, dan masih setia mengikuti Kris?" kataku berdecih jijik dengan bajingan yang berdiri berada di depanku. Aku meneguk vodka yang baru saja kupesa, lalu menatap Mark dengan tajam sambil menaikan sebelah alisku dan jangan lupa seringaian yang menantang dirinya.

"Kau jauhi, Jongin. Sekarang." Gertaknya.

"Kau siapa, memerintahku semudah itu."

"Oh, apa aku perlu mengatakan semuanya kepada Jongin dan pacarmu Irene itu tentang pekerjaanmu sebagai pemain video porno, hm?" tantangku. Ia menatapku tajam hingga gertakan giginya dan jemarinya yang terkepal keras siap untuk meninjuku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jongin saat aku pulang?"

"Membuatnya ia meneriaki namaku," aku menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Sehun?" tanyanya lagi.

"Menyentuhnya dan membuat dia meneriaki namaku." Seringaianku lebih lebar dari pada sebelumnya, menatapnya tajam yang sedang marah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyentuhnya, sudah cukupkah kau mengambil semuanya, Sehun?" tanyanya geram.

"Apa aku akan membiarkanmu untuk menyentuhnya, untuk memuaskan nafsu bejatmu padanya, tidak akan, Mark." Suasana menjadi panas, matanya yang memerah marah untuk siap menyerangku, tidak akan semudah itu ia bisa menumbangkan pertahananku.

"Kau tanyakan sendiri saja langsung pada orangyang bersangkutan, Mark." Ucapku meninggalkannya.

Aku mengambil motorku yang berada di parkiran pintu belakang bar ini. Lalu melajukan motorku dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga memacuk adrenalinku. Jalanan di Arizona tidak ramai saat malam, malah terlihat sangat sepi, tanpa kendaraan berlalu lalang. Mungkin hanya beberapa kendaraan yang pengantar barang.

Bajingan yang menjadi teman seapartemen dengan Jongin ingin kubunuh. Apa ia tidak cukup puas untuk menyentuh wanita lain selain pacarnya. Dan sekarang ia menginginkan Jongin. Sudah tahu lama bahwa ia memang mengincar Jongin, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu. Persetan dengan Kim Jongin yang terlalu polos untuk dekat dengan seseorang.

Tak berlangsung lama aku harus mengendarai motorku dengan menembus angin malam yang dingin. Aku sampai di rumah ibu Jongin. Aku membuka pintu yang terkunci, ibu Jongin memberiku kunci cadangan saat kami sedang berbicara tentang hal yang membosankan.

Lalu aku membaringkan diriku di kamar tamu yang disediakan padaku. Yang terakhirku lihat adalah jam yang menunjukan pukul 3 pagi.

 **Jongin's POV**

Aku bangun melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi. Apakah sesiang itu aku bangun dari tidurku.

Lalu menyiapkan diriku untuk keluar, lalu menemui ibuku yang sedang membereskan penggorengan dan lain – lain. Memangnya siapa yang akan datang?

"Ini untuk siapa?" tanyaku.

"Untukmu," ucap ibuku. Sebanyak ini memangnya siapa saja yang akan datang?

"Ini terlalu banyak, Mom." Ibuku tersenyum. "Tidak apa – apa, setidaknya kita bisa merayakan Thanks Giving bersama meskipun sudah lewat.

"Trims, Mom."

"Pukul sebelas kau harus temani Mom, okay?"

" _Aye – Aye Captain._ " Ujarku mencium pipinya lalu mengambil beberapa makanan, dan menghampiri Sehun yang berada di kamar tamu.

"Hun," panggilku memanggil namanya. Sebut saja panggilan yang ia sukai saat bersamaku.

Ia berkutat dengan laptopnya, apa itu tugas kuliah yang dikirim secara tiba – tiba. Dan kemarin malam ia pergi ke mana, yang saat itu aku tertidur karena sentuhannya di pucuk kepalaku. Aku mengingat semua kejadian semalam yang membuat ia tahu seberapa rapuhnya diriku. Betapa bodohnya aku yang semudah itu meruntuhkan pertahanan yang kubangun kokoh lalu hancur begitu saja, karena pengakuan dari ibuku. Aku terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun yang memelukku dalam kemarin, meski tidak mengucapkan hal yang membuatku baik tapi setidaknya ia mengizinkan diriku dalam dekapan hangatnya yang membuat beban di punggungku berkurang. Hal yang tidak ingin kulupakan bahwa ia memelukku begitu dalam membiarkan semua keluar begitu saja, tangisanku, kekesalanku, kekecewaanku, seperti ia mengerti apa yang terjadi jika ia sedang berada di sisiku.

"Kau sibuk, aku membawakanmu makanan."

"Kau baikan?" tanyanya yang menghangatkan hatiku.

"Hm," ujarku mengangguk.

Ia mengecup bibirku dalam, lama meski tanpa lumatan yang biasanya bisa memabukanku hingga aku tidak bisa menahannya. Tapi ini berbeda hanya kecupan hangat yang membawa hatiku senang dan hangat.

"Kau tidur seperti mayat, Jongin." Aku mendengus kesal, sesosok di batinku sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tebal itu menjadi lebih tebal lagi.

"Jangan memajukan bibirmu, jika tidak ingin bibirmu kugigit hingga memerah."

"Apa kau ingin pergi ikut denganku dan ibuku nanti?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa tidak bisa, masih banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," katanya. Aku tadinya berharap padanya untuk ikut bersamaku pergi. Tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa, tidak seperti biasa yang biasanya ia tidak menolak permintaanku.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Kulihat tadi kau serius sekali,"

"Tidak ada yang spesial dengan apa yang kukerjakan, Jongin." Aku bergumam menyetujui ucapannya.

"Hun, apa kau menemui Mark saat kau pergi setelah kita—"

"Tidak." Ucapnya singkat dengan gertakan giginya, aku bisa merasakan raut wajahnya yang langsung berubah dan menunjukan aura gelapnya.

"Sejak kapan kau satu apartemen dengannya?"

"Sejak aku pindah dari London ke New York, mungkin setahun lalu." Aku hampir lupa dengan statusku yaitu mahasiswa pindahan dari London University.

"Cukup lama," gumamnya yang bisa kudengar dengan jelas.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkutat kembali dengan laptopnya. Aku tidak ingin tahu tentang apa yang ia lakukan dengan laptopnya. Tapi jauh di bawah alam sadarku, aku ingin tahu mengapa ia menanyakan diriku dengan Mark yang jelas – jelas adalah teman seapartemenku. Apa ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan padaku.

Aku keluar dari kamar tamu, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih sibuk dan berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Lalu, aku pergi ke kamarku yang dulu kutinggali, cat yang dominan berwarna biru muda lalu lampu – lampu kecil yang biasanya dilingkarkan ke pohon natal bergantung layaknya gelombang. Jangan lupa foto – foto masa kecilku yang masih terpajang di sana. Tidak ada yang berubah, mungkin yang berubah adalah ranjang yang dulu kecil yang di taruh di pojok ruangan, terlihat lebih besar karena ibuku sudah menggantinya.

Aku menyiapkan diriku untuk menemani ibuku pergi bersama. Aku ingin melepas rindu bersamanya.

"Kau sudah siap?" panggilnya dari bilik pintu.

"Kau mengajaknya?" tanyanya yang duduk di pinggir kasurku.

"Ia tidak bisa pergi, katanya ada urusan," kataku sambil menaruh pakaian ke lemari.

"Oh,"

Aku dan ibuku pergi ke belakang rumah yang terdapat pantai di sana, tidak usah berjalan cukup jauh untuk sampai di sana. Lalu kami duduk di pinggiran bungalow yang terkena sinar matahari langsung. "Aku merindukanmu, Jongin." Ucapnya yang membuat wajahku tersenyum tapi itu cukup membuat hatiku sedih karena sudah lama kami tidak bertemu. Aku tidak punya waktu banyak untuk bersama ibuku.

"Mom," panggilku untuk memulai pembicaraan—"Apa ia sudah kembali?" tanyaku hati – hati dengan detak jantung yang tidak karuan. Aku takut harus berlaku seperti apa, jika ayahku kembali. Apa aku harus membenci atau harus merindukannya, tapi melihat dengan apa yang ia lakukan kepada kami berduaia tidak berhak untuk mendapat rasa rindu kami berdua.

"Mungkin ya, karena ia menghubungiku dua hari yang lalu,"

"Jujur aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya lagi," kata ibuku sambil menatapku dalam. Aku mengerti dengan kesedihan yang ia rasakan sekarang, di mana rasa rindu dan kecewa menjadi satu, dan mereka serba salah untuk menentukan keputusannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ezra?" Aku berharap dalam hati supaya ibuku tidak menanyakan hal seperti ini. Memang ia sudah mengenal Ezra saat aku masih kuliah di London, sebelum aku dan Ezra pindah kuliah, aku yang dipindahkan ke New York dan dia di Brunel. Aku tidak mengerti dengan hubungan kami. Hubungan jarak jauh memang susah di bina, tapi apa aku harus menyerah dengan hubungan yang sudah dibangun setahun lebih ini.

"Ia masih memiliki tugas di luar, Mom. Ya, begitulah pekerjaan dokter magang."

"Kau tidak memintanya untuk menemanimu ke sini?" Jujur, aku tidak memintanya untuk pergi bersama denganku. Dan sejujurnya aku ingin pergi sendiri menemui ibuku, tanpa ditemani seseorang, meski itu Ezra ataupun Sehun. Tapi si gila penuntut itu memaksakan dirinya untuk menemaniku. Lagipula apa yang ia lakukan di sini, kenapa urusannya banyak sekali. "Ya, begitulah."

"Ya, jika Ezra bukan terbaik untukmu, mau bagaimana lagi."

Aku menghela napas berat, terkesan sangat lelah jika aku memikirkan semua kejadianyang terlihat seperti film – film bioskop yang sedang diputar. Terlihat rapi tapi kusut, tidak dimengerti hingga aku ingin menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Tak berselang lama kami berbincang aku pergi ke rumah untuk menemui Sehun. Dengan segenap keingintahuan yang kukubur, ingin tahu dengan apa yang ia kerjakan sekarang di rumah, tapi aku tidak menemui batang hidungnya di kamar tamu yang disediakan di rumah ini. Aku mendengar suara air dari ujung kamar, mungkin Sehun sedang mandi. Tapi aku melihat sebuah laptop yang masih menyala, jujur aku ingin mengetahui apa yang kerjakan sedari tadi hingga saat aku pulang masih belum selesai.

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk membuka folder yang terlihat asing, tak kupercaya bahwa ia membawa laptopnya ke sini meski hanya untuk menemaniku untuk bertemu dengan ibuku.

Tanganku bergerak mengambil mouse yang berada di sebelahnya menggerakan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membuka foldernya satu persatu, melihat keseluruhan isi folder tersebut. Mataku menatap satu – satu menjalar seperti aliran darah. Lalu aku membuka folder terakhir yang tersambung dengan perangkat keras yang tersambung dengan laptop ini. Mengkliknya dua kali untuk membuka folder tersebut. Mataku memeriksa keseluruhan folder tersebut, yang di bagian terakhir terdapat video.

Lalu aku mengklik video tersebut, tapi tidak—si bajingan itu datang lalu menarik laptop dengan satu tangan dari hadapanku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan gigi mengatup keras membuat seluruh tubuhku bergidik dan merinding. Kurasa tengkukku sudah berkeringat dingin sedari tadi.

"Tidak baik menyentuh barang orang sebelum kau izin padanya, Jongin." Desisnya yang terlihat sangat dingin.

"A—aku," Skak mat, Jongin. Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Sehun di hadapanku dengan tubuh bertelanjang dada dan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Terlihat dengan jelas tattoo yang terukir jelas di sana. Dadanya yang lebar dilukis bergambar sayap. Lalu v-line yang terlihat jelas. Aku yang duduk di pinggir kasurnya terkagum dengan apa yang Tuhan ciptakan. Lihatlah sesosok dirinya di depanku.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Jongin." Desisnya sambil mengambil boxer di kopernya lalu memakainya dan jangan lupa jeans hitam ketat yang sudah terpakai yang menunjukan dengan jelas otot pahanya. Aku berdesir melihatnya.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku, lalu menaruh laptopnya di atas meja dan menutupnya. Lalu ia merangkak mendekat ke arahku hingga aku terjatuh di tempat tidur. Wajahnya menatapku dengan dekat, hingga deru napas hangat yang membara menyentuh wajahku dan tengkuk leherku yang digenggam oleh tangannya yang besar.

"Apa kau ingin terus terdiam, Kim Jongin?" Oh tidak, aku berada di ambang masalah sekarang. Apa yang harus kukatakan, aku tidak pintar untuk mencari alasan yang cukup logis di otaknya. Jangan pernah untuk mencari alasan, untuk menjawab atau membalas perkataannya itu sangat sulit sekali. Ia bisa menanyakan kembali dengan perkataan yang tidak kumengerti.

"A—aku hanya—" bibirnya mengunci bibirku, tautan yang kembali bersatu. Seperti benang jahitan yang tidak akan putus. Aku memukul dadanya memintanya untuk membiarkanku untuk bernapas, tapi tidak. Ia tidak mengizinkanku mengambil napas sedikit. Tautanku melemah tidak seperti dirinya yang memiliki kekuatan yang lebih untuk menjatuhkanku lagi. Menggigit bibirku hingga aku mendesah. Paru – paruku yang mengempis karena pasokan oksigen yang menipis memberhentikan ciuman kami.

"Tak ada yang spesial di sana, Jongin. Jadi jangan sekali – sekali untuk menyentuhnya lagi." Aku mengangguk, kali ini aku benar – benar ingin sentuhannya. Aku menginginkannya.

Aku menjambak rambutnya menenggelamkannya kembali dalam benang tak bertali yang membuatku tergila – gila, diiringi ketidak warasan sementara. Sentuhannya kembali menjalar ketubuhku hingga membuatku mengerang keras. Jemari tangannya berjalan turun menelesuri seluruh tubuhku. Aku berharap ibuku belum pulang sekarang. Aku masih harus mengurusi ini. "Apa kau ingin mereka semua mendengar, hm?" bisiknya di sebelah telingaku, lalu menjilatnya hingga aku mengerang untuk ke sekiang kalinya.

Gerakan sedukti yang ia berikan membuatku terbuai dalam sentuhannya yang memanjakan. Si Keparat ini tidak berhenti untuk tidak menyentuh bagian tubuhku yang sensitive. "Hun, ah…" ia menggigit leherku dan tulang selangkaku. Mengecup berkali – kali hingga aku terbuai kembali. Ia kembali menggigit tulang selangkaku, memberi tanda bahwa aku kepunyaanya. Tidak dalam arti status yang sebenarnya.

Ia menarik bajuku membukannya, baju tipis yang mengganggu perlakuannya kepadaku. Meniup tengkuk leherku hingga membuatku merinding, sekaligus terbuai akan perlakuannya yang seduktif itu. "Aku akan membuatmu tidak ingin pergi meninggalakan ini, mengikat dirimu hingga kau tidak bisa pergi tanpaku." Ucapnya yang terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Gerakan seduktif yang mengantarku ke kebahagiaan yang ternilai. Ia meniupi seluruh badanku, membuatku bergerak dengan perlakuannya, tapi itu mengecewakan karena tanpa kecupan yang membuatku gila dengan perlakukan. Godaan yang ia lakukan membuatku mengerang frustasi. Aku meremas pinggiran sprei di sini, mengeram tertahankan karena ia menggodaku terlalu jauh. Ia berdecih melihatku frustasi di bawahnya. Menarik diriku dengan kasar lalu membawaku terbuai lagi dengan sentuhan dan ciumannya. Tangannya yang menjalar ke seluruh lekuk tubuhku, memutar putingku, memainkannya layaknya boneka, mencubitnya di sela – sela ciuman panjang kami. Ia tidak mengizinkanku untuk menang dalam permainannya. Lalu menarik rambutku, membuatku mengerang kesakitan. Dan tak lupa tangan kirinya yang bergerak ke bawah meremas pantatku dengan keras. Aku kesal kenapa ia tidak menarik celanaku untuk lepas. Aku lelah untuk digoda sepert ini. Diriku seperti diolok – olok oleh sosoknya yang tegas itu.

Aku menjambak rambunya frustasi, lalu mencakar punggungnya karena perlakuan yang seperti olokan bagiku.

"Jongin, kudengar kau ke sini!" teriak seseorang dari luar kamar.

Bodoh, aku lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamar ini.

"Erm," aku mendorong dada bidang Sehun, lalu ia mengecupku. Aku tergesa untuk bangun dari dekapan sesak dari Oh Sehun. Dasar laki – laki—gila—seks, erangku dalam hati.

Lalu tak lupa untuk terpentok kaki meja yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur, lalu aku jatuh kembali dalam pangkuannya. "Argh," erangku kesakitan.

"Cih, ceroboh." Decihnya menyeringai kehadapanku.

"Dia siapa?" tanyanya menarik tanganku kembali karena mendengar suara perempuan yang sedari tadi memanggil namaku. Kurasa ia melihatku sedang bercumbu di kamar dengan Sehun.

"Teman kecilku," ucapku singkat.

"Oh,"

"Jangan lupa ganti celana pendekmu, Jongin. Aku tidak suka berbagi," ucapnya menarikku dalam bisikannya yang membuat buluk kuduk siapapun berdiri.

Aku mencubit keras perutnya, "biar saja."

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Kim Jongin."

Aku kabur dari genggamannya yang kasar itu, lalu berlari menemui Tifanny yang berada di dapur.

"Kau putus dengannya?"

"Dengan siapa?" tanyaku berbalik.

"Ezra, soalnya aku—", "Tidak," kataku cepat.

"Tapi, aku melihat semuanya, Kim Jongin." Tubuhku mematung tidak bisa menjawab pernyataannya yang terlempar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Sunggu ingin kujambak rambutnya yang hitam panjang, lalu kugunting.

"Ezra tampan, lalu dia yang tadi sedang bercumbu denganmu juga sangat – sangat tampan. Apa kau menggoda mereka untuk mendapatkanmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n**

 **appreciate first, k. ily ma babes. i hope you all enjoy it.**


	10. Chapter 10

a/n

ada yang suka lagu rock ga? kayak 5sos, atl, sws, fob, atau lagu kayak lana del rey, halsey ama melanie martinez?

.

.

.

.

"Ezra tampan, lalu dia yang tadi sedang bercumbu denganmu juga sangat – sangat tampan. Apa kau menggoda mereka untuk mendapatkanmu?"

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bergetar.

"Tidak," ucapnya singkat.

"Jongin," panggil seseorang dari belakangku.

Sehun menatapku dalam dengan tatapan yang tidak kumengerti. Ia terlihat tidak terlalu suka dengan keberadaan Tiffany di sini.

"Tiffany," ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menatap tangan Tiffany yang terjulur ke depan, tanpa membalasnya.

"Oh, _tough guy."_

" _Watch your mouth, bitch."_ Ucap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak biasanya ia berikan padaku.

Suasana yang tidak kumengerti, Sehun terlihat tidak menyukai keberadaan Tiffany yang berada di sini secara tiba – tiba. Menurutnya itu merusak kesenangannya tadi.

Aku berada di sebelah Sehun, menatapnya dalam dan berhati – hati, aku takut jika aku mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun itu akan merusak situasi sekarang. Mungkin hatinya sedang tidak baik.

"Kita pergi," aku menarik tangannya ke kamar yang ia tinggali nanti.

"Hun," panggilku pelan, mencoba mencairkan situasi ini.

Apa Sehun tadi mengikutiku menemui Tiffany. Apa ia mendengar perkataan Tiffany, aku menyusun pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin kutanyakan langsung padanya. Aku takut ia marah atau tersinggung, apalagi dengan situasi yang seperti ini. Ini akan menyulitkanku untuk bertanya hal yang sensitive.

"Tiffany selalu begitu saat bertemu orang baru." Ucapku pelan.

"Aku tidak suka kau diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya."

"Kau mendengarnya?" aku bertanya takut – takut. Kuharap ia tidak begitu memperhatikan suaraku yang bergetar.

Kami duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur kamar ini. Sehun menghadap ke depan dan aku yang memperhatikan lekuk wajahnya dari samping.

"Aku tidak suka perkataannya yang meremehkanmu, Jongin."

"Biarkan dia, Hun."

"Aku keluar dulu, kurasa aku harus membantu mereka," ucapku padanya yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Ia berdiri berjalan kehadapanku mengecupku pelan. Kehangatan yang ia tinggalkan lagi membuatku bergetar hingga badanku limbung kehadapannya, lalu tenggelam dalam dekapan hangatnya yang begitu lembut. Aku menyukainya dan selalu merindukannya. Hal yang tak ingin ia tinggalkan saat bersamaku.

Aku berjalan ke dapur, menemukan ibuku dengan Tiffany sedang memotong labu, kurasa mereka akan membuat sup labu, dan masakan lainnya.

"Mom, kau sudah kembali?"

"Hmm," dijawabnya dengan gumaman.

Aku mengambil beberapa bahan yang akan dimasak lalu memotongnya, lalu mendengarkan hal – hal basa – basi yang dibicarakan oleh Tiffany dengan ibuku, seperti tanggalan, horoscope, dan lain – lain. Aku lebih memilih bergumam untuk menanggapi perkataan mereka. Tapi satu hal yang membuatku ingin menjambak mulut Tiffany. "Jongin, kau sudah putus dengan Ezra?" pertanyaan yang sama tidak pentingnya untuk ditanyakan denganku.

"Apa lelaki eksentrik itu lebih menarik dari pada dokter kaya seperti Ezra?"

"Aku belum putus dengannya, kami hanya hubungan jarak jauh." Kataku seadanya.

"Biasanya orang yang ditinggal pasangannya dengan status, ya, seperti hubungan jarak jauh akan berisiko untuk selingkuh di belakang hubungan mereka." Jujur aku ingin meninggalkan situasi seperti. Selalu begitu, Tiffany tidak pernah ingin untuk mengalah jika berhadapan denganku, ia akan mencari hal yang membuatku terpuruk hingga tidak tahu untuk melakukan apapun.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan siapa pun," ucapku cepat, jelas jika aku berbohong. Salah diriku menganggap Sehun adalah selingkuhanku dari hubunganku dengan Ezra. Kurasa kami hanya berteman, cukup dengan status seperti itu.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak mengajak Ezra?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia sibuk," ucapku singkat. Aku ingin meninggalkan percakapan yang tidak menguntungkan ini.

"Cukup kalian berdua," ucapku ibuku kesal dari nada suaranya.

"Jongin tolong iris bawangnya," pinta ibuku.

"Kita harus menyiapkan makan malam ini dengan cepat." Kata ibuku.

"Mom, bibi Debby di mana, biasanya ia akan membantu kita untuk menyiapkan keperluan makan malam."

"Mungkin ia menyiapkan hal lain."

Aku berpikir sesaat bahwa bibi Debby sudah memiliki anak kedua, mungkin seumuran dengan anak kelas 1 SMA, aku mengingat anaknya yang mungkin tingginya akan melebihi diriku. Kulitnya putih seperti Sehun, tinggi, dan wajah orientalnya. Bibi Debby juga menikahi orang korea sama seperti ibuku. Dulu saat dia ikut ibuku ke korea lalu ada seorang laki – laki yang memikat dirinya. Seperti drama picisan yang biasa mereka tonton. Tapi hal yang indah akan berakhir miris, bibi Debby ditinggal oleh suaminya saat anaknya seumuran anak SMP. Mungkin tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka harus meninggalkannya pasangannya lalu pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

"Siapa nama anak bibi Debby?"

"Jaehyun," ucap Tiffany di seberang.

Aku masih mengiris beberapa bawang dan daun bawang, kurasa mataku akan berair karena perih.

"Jongin, kuharap kau tidak akan marah, jika Mom mengatakan ini."

"Apa, Mom?"

"Ayahmu menghubungiku lagi, ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan sampai hari ini, mungkin mala mini pukul tujuh."

"Aw."

Aku meringis, kurasa perkataan ibuku membuat konsentrasiku berkurang. Aku terdiam sebentar menatap darah yang keluar dari jari telunjukku. Darah itu mengalir deras, seperti tetesan air mataku.

"Jongin kau berdarah,"

"Ahh, iya." Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Aku tersentak saat seseorang menarikku keluar dari dapur. Tatapanku mengabur, aku hanya melihat seorang lelaki tinggi semampai, dengan setelan baju seperti Sehun, dari belakang sekilas memang sepeti Sehun, tinggi, warna kulitnya, dan cara ia menarikku. Hal yang sama seperti perlakuan tadi, tidak pernah punya kesabaran.

"Bisakah kau sedikit berhati – hati, Hyung?" ucap seseorang di depanku. Menarik tanganku ke depan wastafel dekat kamar mandi.

Mataku masih mengabur karena air mata, kaget, dan aku tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar, karena masih terguncang dengan hal yang baru dikatakan oleh ibuku. Lalu aku mengingat satu hal, apakah aku baru saja dipanggil kakak olehnya, siapa dia?

"Hyung," panggilnya. Perasaanku masih kacau dan tubuhku yang limbung di rengkuhannya.

"Hmmm," pengelihatanku sudah kembali kesemula, tidak mengabur seperti tadi karena air mata.

"Jaehyun."

"Ya! Akhirnya kau ingat itu."

"Bisa tidak kau tidak selalu ceroboh, Hyung? Kau bisa mati, karena kehabisan darah tadi." ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Tinggimu melebihi diriku," ucapku melantur.

"Aku tahu kau terguncang sekarang, jangan berkata yang aneh – aneh." Ucapnya sambil membersihkan darahku, kurasa aku mengiris jariku terlalu dalam hingga darahnya tidak selesai. Apa jariku akan diamputasi? Sesosok di batinku menangis mengangkat jarinya yang berdarah sangat banyak.

"Aku mendengar bahwa ayahmu kembali." tangisku pecah dihadapannya. Mengapa seluruh orang yang berada di sekitarku selalu mengingatku dengan itu.

"Hyung," panggilnya yang kuhiraukan.

"Shhh,"

Ia masih membalut jariku dengan plester luka. Lalu ia menarik kepalaku kedekapan yang dalam, aku menangis lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kuyakin kau sudah menangis kemarin karena ini, kan."

"Reaksimu sama seperti ibumu saat ia pertama kali ditelepon olehnya, ia menangis sambil memeluk ibuku, mungkin ia marah dan rindu dengan suaminya. Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk memprovokasimu untuk membenci ayahmu karena ia meninggalkanmu. Kau mungkin bisa untuk senang dan tersenyum rindu saat ia sampai."

Jaehyun menarikku dalam pelukannya lagi, aku ingin seseorang yang membuatku nyaman. Bilang aku selalu pilih – pilih dengan situasi yang seperti ini.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, mengapa kau masih bisa bertahan dengan si dokter bajingan itu, yang meninggalkanmu dengan situasi ini. Kuyakin ia tidak meneleponmu kemarin." Ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Aku melihat seseorang di kamar tamu, ia memiliki tattoo yang banyak, apa dia temanmu, Hyung?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk, saat kami sampai di kamar tidurku.

Lalu aku mendapati Sehun yang sedang tiduran dan novel Twilight yang ada digenggamannya, kurasa kemarin malam aku baru ingin menyelesaikan novel itu, lalu membuat makalahnya saat itu, tapi perkataan ibuku lebih mengejutkan.

"Ia, kenapa?" tanya Sehun melihatku di dekapan Jaehyun sambil menangis.

Aku bisa merasakan hawa gelap saat ini. Aku menghapus air mataku, lalu menggenggam tangannya dengan gemetar.

"Tanyakan dengan yang bersangkutan," ucap Jaehyun tidak kalah dingin dengan Sehun, lalu meninggalkan kamarku dengan tutupan pintu pelan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun sambil mengguncang tubuhku pelan. Aku meringis dengan genggamannya di bahuku. Cukup sakit saat ia mengguncang tubuhku. Aku tidak suka pertanyaan menuntut seperti ini, ia membuatku takut. Aku membuang tatapan keluar, bingung tapi air mataku selalu jatuh.

"Jongin," panggilnya lagi. Aku tidak bisa menatap tatapan menuntut seperti itu, perasaanku takut. Seperti terancam.

Tapi kurasa beberapa detik kemudian Sehun merasakan rasa takutku, genggamannya melembut dari pada tadi.

"Jongin," panggilan halus membuatku menatap matanya yang hangat, tanpa sedikit pun rasa terancam.

"Maaf sudah menakutimu." Ia membawaku kepelukannya, aku kembali tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat.

"Hun, aku—"

"Hun,"

"Sehun," panggilku sesugukan.

"Dia kembali, dia akan datang saat makan malam," tanpa harus meneruskan apa yang harus kukatakan, kuharap ia sudah tahu apa yang ingin kutujukan padanya.

"Aku bersamamu, Jongin." Ucapnya mengecup pucuk kepalaku lagi.

"Kau harus bersiap makan malam akan segera mulai, ganti bajumu."

"Kau juga, aku tak mau ayahku marah saat melihat sosokmu, tattoomu akan membuat orang lain takut."

'Tapi kau menyukainya, kan," ucapnya di samping telingaku hingga aku bisa merasakan deru napas hangatnya yang membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Baru sekali ini aku melihatmu membaca novel seperti Twilight tadi," kataku.

"Aku melihatnya di samping tempat tidurmu," ucapnya singkat.

"Okay." Kataku mengakhiri percakapan kami.

Aku mengambil beberapa baju yang akan kupakai, kurasa tidak usah terlalu formal, kaos dan celana jeans hitam.

"Jongin sudah pukul tujuh," ucap Sehun menarikku keluar.

Aku tak percaya bahwa Sehun sudah selesai dengan pakaiannya. Kemeja dengan kancing atas di buka, terlihat ia menutupi tattoo di sekujur tangannya.

"Makan malam akan dimulai." Ucap ibuku di depan pintu.

Meja panjang tadi dekat dapur yang tadinya tidak berisi apa pun sudah tertata rapi dengan makanan masakan ibuku ada ayam kalkun yang sudah di oven tadi, kurasa juga ada beberapa masakan bibi Debby. Lalu di hadapanku ada Jaehyun yang sedang menyiapkan minuman dan menaruh beberapa piring, kurasa Tiffany juga diundang oleh ibuku. Cahaya yang tidak begitu temaram tetapi terang menandakan kehangatan untuk keluarga ini, meski hanya beberapa orang saja.

"Aku pulang," ucap seorang di belakang. Suara berat yang membuat diriku mematung apa lagi dengan ibuku yang menatap keluar pintu kosong.

"Aku harap tidak terlambat dalam makan malam ini," suara dengan nada senang yang berada di hadapan pintu. Ia datang.

Ayahku.

Datang.

Tubuhku limbung ke samping, tapi Sehun sudah menangkapku hingga aku tidak jatuh.

"Hai, Jongin."

Ayahku.

Berada di hadapanku.

Sekarang.

Jujur aku tidak tahu untuk berlaku seperti apa di hadapannya, saat ini aku ingin memilih opsi untuk menampar ayahku atau memeluknya dengan erat.

Aku bimbang.

Aku menggenggam tangan Sehun erat, mungkin sekarang aku mencakarnya.

Ayahku merentangkan tanganya, tanda ia ingin memelukku. Aku menatap senyum yang dalam, dan matanya yang memohon untuk datang kepelukannya. Aku tidak tahu harus berlaku apa, tapi kakiku melangkah maju, otakku menolak untuk menamparnya. Aku rindu sosok ayahku yang tak pernah kutemui sebelumnya.

Dia memelukku. "Aku merindukanmu, Jongin. Maafkan aku pernah meninggalkanmu."

Aku tidak menjawab apapun atau membalasnya.

"Aku juga, Dad." Tak lama kemudian aku memutuskan untuk berkata dalam pelukannya, supaya tidak mengecewakan hatinya.

"Makan malam akan di mulai," ucap ibuku dari belakang.

Ayahku duduk di ujung tepat di tengah meja makan, menjadi pemimpin atas makan malam ini, lalu di sebelah kananya ibuku, bibi Debby berada di depan ibuku, aku di tengah ibuku dan Sehun, lalu berhadapan dengan Jaehyun, dengan sebelah Jaehyun itu Tiffany.

"Okay, mari berdoa," pinta ayahku.

"Selesai."

"Selamat makan."

Aku mengambil makanan yang aku inginkan. "Ayo, Sehun makan yang banyak," ucap seseorang dari depan, kurasa itu Tiffany, karena tidak mungkin Jaehyun. Jaehyun terlihat tidak begitu menyukai Sehun, kurasa.

"Sehun, apa kau ingin ini?" Tiffany mencoba menaruh sup labu ke piring Sehun. Sehun menjawab apapun, ia hanya menatap Tiffany kesal.

"Kau ingin ayam panggang ini," ucap Tiffany yang membuatku kesal, mengapa ia berlaku seperti ini. Kurasa kupingku sudah mengeluarkan asap karena kesal mendengar ucap – ucapannya.

"Temanmu, terlihat dingin, Jongin." Ucap ayahku.

"Hmm," gumamku kesal.

"Ahh iya, aku lupa menyiapkan minum untuk kalian," kata ibuku sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"Sudah, bi. Aku bisa menyiapkannya," ucap Tiffany melangkah keluar dari tempat duduknya. Lalu membawa teko kaca yang terlihat cukup besar untuk di bawanya.

Ia menuangi air ke gelas ayahku lalu bibi Debby, lalu Jaehyun, lalu ia memutar menuangkan airnya ke ibuku, gelasku danyang terakhir Sehun, kurasa ia sengaja untuk menuangkannya terakhir. Ia akan melakukan sesuatu.

Awalnya ia menuangkan dengan benar, lalu ia sengaja menuangkannya keluar dari gelas Sehun, lalu air jatuh celana Sehun. Basah. "Ya, Tuhan. Maaf." Ucap Tiffany merasa bersalah. Tak sengaja atau sengaja ia menyenggol gelas Sehun lalu jatuh, dan membasahi celana yang sudah basah. Aku menggeram pelan agar tidak dengar orang lain. Lalu memutar bola mataku.

"Ahh, maaf."

Tiffany mengambil kain lalu menunduk membersihkan kecerobohannya.

"Maaf," berulang kali ia mengucapkan hal seperti itu.

"Maaf, aku harus mengganti celanaku." Ucap Sehun meninggalkan makan malam ini.

"Aku selesai," mengejar Sehun. Dan tak lupa seringaian Tiffany yang menyebalkan itu mungkin ia menang dengan ini, tapi tidak dengan yang lain.

Aku menghampiri kamar tamu duduk di pinggir kamar, melihatnya mengganti celana atas ulah Tiffany.

Aku tahu pasti ia sangat kesal.

"Hun," panggilku.

"Sehun…"

"Aku ingin pergi."

"Aku ikut," menarik tangannya lalu menggenggamnya kuat.

"Tidak, kau harus menyelesaikan makan malam." Aku menggeleng, tidak dengan bertemu Tiffany lagi.

"Jongin," aku menggeleng kuat.

"Apa aku harus menarikmu ke sana?" aku menggelengku lagi.

Aku menggeleng kuat menggenggam tangannya dengan kedua tanganku. Aku sudak member wajah memohon yang biasanya tidak bisa ditolak olehnya.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Ucapku tegas.

"Pakai jaketmu," aku terpekik senang. Lalu mengambil jaket kulit Sehun, karena ia sudah memakai jaket denimnya.

"Jaket itu terlihat besar, Jongin. Apa aku harus menarikmu ke kamarmu untuk ganti bajumu juga?" Aku mengangguk.

Ia mendengus kesal.

"Pakai ini." Ia memberiku baju putih berlengan pendek.

"Malam akan dingin." Lalu ia memberi jaket kulit hitam miliku dari lemari. Ia mengambil jaket kulitnya yang tadi kubawa ke sini di gantung ke belakang pintu kamarku.

"Aye – aye Captain." Ucapku.

"Ayo," aku menarik Sehun tidak sabaran.

Aku melihat keluar rumah bahwa ada motor Sehun di parkir depan perkarangan ruamhku. "Kau membawa Marsha ke sini?" kadang aku terkikik mengatakan nama motor Sehun, ia lebih mencintai motornya dari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hmmm, seseorang mengirimkannya."

"Tidak biasanya kau emnyuruh orang untuk membawa motormu."

"Situasi terdesak," ucapnya singkat.

"Cepat, Jongin." Sehun menarikku lalu memberi helm berwarna biru yang biasanya ku pakai. Ia mengenakan helmnya lalu menaiki motornya.

Akhirnya ia membawaku dengan motornya, memacu adrenalinku meski kadang aku terpekik ketakutan saat ia menambahkan kecepatan. Dan tidak mungkin juga polisi bisa mengejar Sehun saat ia membawa motornya.

Aku menatap ke atas merasakan angin malam yang melewati wajahku, menusuk kulitku tanpa sarung tangan, menggigil hingga aku mengeratkan pelukanku dengan Sehun, hingga aku tenggelam. Bintang – bintang sama indahnya seperti hawa di Arizona.

Aku rindu hal yang seperti ini, damai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n

alloooooooooo, aku balik. akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan ff ini. fwb sudah lama ridak di apdet. gua nulis ini dengan beribu - ribu lagu gua dengerin, mungkin dua album taylor swift di abisin ama gua, tapi words nya tetep dikif. maapnya selama liburan ga apdet juga. gua nya malesan sih hihihihi, tapi kalo reviewnya banyak pasti apdet cepet, misalnya dapetin 30 review di chapter ini, pasti words nya aku banyakin sama apdet kilat.


	11. Chapter 11

a/n

story/69149665-stressed-out-k-n-j baca ff temen aku ya. judul nya stressed out di wattpad

Vapor – 5SOS

Waste the Night – 5SOS

* * *

Aku tidak tahu akan melewati malam dengannya, karena kemarin ia tidak menemani ku. Kurasa pukul 9 membuat Arizona terlihat sangat gelap, aku menyukai bintang yang berkelap – kelip tidak seperti saatdi New York, aku hanya melihat gedung pencakar langit yang terang benderang. Tidak dengan kelap – kelip bintang malam hari.

Kami sampai di dekat jembatan, lalu Sehun memarkirkan motornya di sana. Aku tidak tahu tempat apa ini karena aku tidak pernah pergi ke sini, mungkin bagian perkotaan, tapi tempat ini langsung terlihat laut biru yang menggelap karena sinar malam. Tempatnya seperti sungai Han di Korea. Aku pernah melihat sungai Han di internet. Tempat yang mirip, ada dinding semen yang dibangun seperti tangga agar orang bisa duduk, jarak antar tangga juga cukup jauh maka kita bisa duduk dengan nyaman.

Pemandangan laut malam yang sangat cantik, aku tidak tahu mengapa Sehun mengantarku ke sini.

Ia menggandeng tanganku, menuntunku ke tempat yang ingin ia tuju. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu malam ini," ucap Sehun menatap ke depan.

Ia tidak menatapku, ia hanya mengucapkannya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan perkataannya.

Hal yang kami lakukan hanya duduk bersama menatap langit malam kota Arizona, lalu Sehun memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas pahaku. "Tidak banyak orang," gumamku.

"Mungkin hanya beberapa pasangan yang menghabiskan malam minggunya bersama pacarnya," gumamku lagi. Aku tidak berpikir untuk mendapat balasan dari Sehun.

"Kau bergetar," kata Sehun. Aku tidak percaya bahwa Sehun akan memberi nada khawatirnya kepadaku.

"Tidak," kataku berbohong.

Memang sejak tadi, aku kedinginan. Mungkin sejak dibonceng Sehun, karena angin malam. Aku merasakan bibirku yang mulai kering, mungkin karena kedinginan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak kuat dengan dingin, Jongin."

"Tidak," aku menyangkalnya lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Jongin." Ucap Sehun yang menatapku dari bawah. Aku menilak menatapnya, lalu melihat sekitar. "Lautnya indah," gumamku sembarang.

Ia bangun dari pahaku, lalu menarik tanganku kasar. "Aku tidak—"

"Sini," perintah dingin dari mulut Sehun, membuat tubuhku semakin kedinginan.

"Aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak mengikutiku, tapi kau keras kepala," ucapnya sambil meniupi tanganku, menyalurkan kehangatan. Lalu menggosokkan keduanya.

"Tanganmu sangat dingin, seperti orang sakit. Dan wajahmu juga pucat."

"Aku baik – baik saja," kataku cepat.

"Hmmm,"

"Pakai ini," ucap Sehun memberi sarung tangan yang tadi ia pakai saat mengendarai motor padaku.

"Tidak."

"Pakai satu," ia memakaikan sarung tangannya ke tangan kiriku.

"Biarkan aku tidur sepuluh menit." Katanya lagi sambil berbaring di pahaku lagi.

Tangannya tidak berhenti untuk menggenggam tanganku yang sebelah tangan. Saat aku menariknya, ia tidak mengizinkannya, malah menggenggam tanganku semakin kuat. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan kepadaku. Tapi aku menyukai itu.

Sepuluh menit tidak berlangsung lama, padahal aku masih ingin menatapi lekuk wajahnya yang sempurna, hidung mancungnya, dan bibirnya yang selalu mengecupku tiap malam saat kami bersama. Tapi kecupan itu bagaikan selamat tinggal, karena ia selalu mengecupku jika ingin pergi. Kecupan saat kami selesai bercinta, tidak seperti ciuman panas saat memulai, hanya kecupan selamat tinggal dan berakhir. Lalu ia meninggalkanku lagi sendiri, menyelami rasa bersalah. Aku sudah merasa bersalah dengan perasaan Ezra, ia pacarku tapi aku bermain belakang dengan orang lain. Aku tidak tahu mengapa kami bisa berteman, aku tidak tahu mengapa bisa terikat dengan hubungan seperti ini dengan Sehun. Aku tidak mengerti bahwa aku bisa menerima Sehun ke dalam kehidupanku yang cukup rumit seperti ini. Pria—gila—kontrol ini cukup mengubah hidupku yang dulunya polos.

Tak berhenti dengan rasa bersalah, aku sudah membohongi seluruh orang yang berada di dekatku. Mereka memang seharusnya tidak mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sehun yang tanpa status ini.

Jujur hal ini menyulitkanku dan menakutiku bahwa hubungan ini bisa saja diketahui orang, tak mengetahui berapa lama lagi atau sebentar lagi. Aku harus siap menanggung seluruhnya. Aku harus bisa menanggung semuanya, seperti Ezra akan membenciku, atau ibuku yang akan kecewa bahwa anaknya tidak mendapati seorang calon dokter.

"Kau melamun," aku tersentak lalu menarik tangan kiriku menjauh dari wajah Sehun. Aku hanya membelai kepalanya, seperti yang dilakukan ibuku saat aku kecil.

"Kau bangun," kataku gelapan.

"Hm,"

"Aku hampir tertidur saat kau mengelus rambutku," aku terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun.

" _Cheesy,_ " ucapku pelan agar tidak terdengar olehnya.

"Bokongku sakit, duduk melulu." Keluhku. Lalu aku mendengar Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Sehun," panggilku dengan nada serius. Aku tidak menyukai hawa gelap saat kami akan berbicara serius. Cukup dengan tatapan dalamnya yang membuatku bergetar tidak dengan hawa malam yang seperti ini.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini?"

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Maksudku mengakhiri hubungan ini, dan memulainya dari awal." Aku mencoba memberanikan diriku untuk menjelaskan apa maksud yang ingin kutujukan.

"Hubungan apa, aku tidak pernah memulai hubungan denganmu." Perkataannya membuatku menelan ludah dengan sulit, apa maksudnya dengan tidak ada hubungan. Aku sulit menjelaskannya. Ini lebih sulit dari pada esai Macbeth yang diberikan dosenku untuk kuis kemarin.

Pernyataannya menusuk ulu hatiku hingga aku tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Maksudku, malam – malam yang kita lalui bersama, Sehun." ucapku menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak menghabiskan malamku selalu bersamamu, aku bisa menghabiskan dengan orang lain. Aku bisa berhubungan dengan orang yang akan kupilih, seperti wanita jalang yang ada di klub, mungkin."

"Tidak," kataku cepat.

Brengsek, apa yang ia katakan kurasa itu hanya kebohongan belaka, ia tidak pernah tidur dengan wanita lain. Sialan.

"Kau bohong, Hun," kataku bergetar. Aku sudah menahan isakan dari dalam. Aku tidak bisa menangis kali ini, tidak di hadapannya. Aku tidak bisa memberikan kelemahanku begitu saja saat bersamanya. Ini akan menyulitkanku untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Lalu kenapa harus aku?"

"Stop menjadi melankolis, Jongin. Kau tidak satu –satunya yang kulewati bersama. Aku pernah bermain dengan orang lain."

Percakapan yang membuatku ingin menenggelamkan diriku hingga dasar laut lalu tidak menemui Oh Sehun kembali, mengulang kehidupanku yang baru tanpa Sehun. Aku berharap bahwa aku tidak pernah kenal dengan seorang bernama Sehun, aku berharap pergi dari hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mempercayaiku, Sehun." kataku tegas.

"Terserah dirimu, aku harus membawamu pulang." Ia menarik diriku kasar.

"Tidak," perintahku, lalu menarik tanganku dari genggaman Sehun, lalu mundur selangkah agar memberi akses diriku untuk menatapnya. Aku merasa bodoh karena harus bertengkar dengannya di dekat orang banyak, meski tidak ada yang memperhatikan, lagipula tidak banyak orang juga, sih. Tapi itu membuatku risih dan kesal. Jujur aku ingin menampar Oh Sehun sekarang. Ia berdiri di depanku.

"Tapi mengapa harus kau yang mengambil semuanya, Sehun." kataku frustasi. Ia cukup membuatku kesal.

Mengapa harus dia yang mengambil ke-virginan-ku. Aku merasa bodoh memberi keperjakaanku kepadanya. Ia tidak berhak mengambil itu. Ezra saja tidak berani mengambilnya, tapi aku terpikat dengan pesona Sehun lalu ia mengambil semuanya, dan menghancurkan begitu saja, dengan ucapannya yang membuatku ingin mendorong kepalanya pada semen yang kupijak. Lalu Sehun bangun dengan amnesia.

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan menyukaiku, Jongin. Kurasa kau tahu bahwa kau hanya teman pemuas rasaku saja."

"Apa itu tidak cukup untuk mengambil seluruh milikku, Oh Sehun?"

"Tidak, tidak sampai aku cukup menghancurkanmu." Apa maksud ia sampai cukup untuk menghancurkanku, apa ia tidak pernah berpikir sedikit pun untuk memiliki perasaan denganku. Tidak seperti diriku yang terlalu polos untuk dimengerti olehnya.

"Apa?! Tapi kau cukup menghancurkanku, Sehun."

"Apa kau begitu bodoh, hingga kau selalu dibodohi olehku, Jongin?" Mataku memanas dan ingin menampar wajah porselen yang kubanggakan itu.

"Apa aku harus mengakhiri semuanya, agar bisa bersamamu?"

"Tidak bersamaku," ucap Sehun cepat. Apa maksud perkataannya? Apa ia tidak merasa bersalah telah menghancurkan kehidupanku, apa rasa bersalah tidak ada dalam kamusnya?

"Tidak untuk bersamaku."

"Apa aku harus putus dengannya, hingga kau akan bersamaku?" pertanyaanku untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Apa aku tidak cukup untuk memberinya seluruh hidupku kepadanya.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan bisa bersamaku. Dan aku tidak akan mengizinkan itu."

"Menga—"—"Jangan tanya kenapa."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bersamamu?"

"Tidak untuk bersamaku, kau bisa memilik opsi selain itu." ucapannya yang mencoba menyakinkan diriku untuk tidak bersamanya, mengapa ia harus bersikekeh untuk tidak bersamanya. Apa aku akan terancam jika selalu bersamanya.

"Aku tidak memilik opsi lain, Sehun." ucapku meyakinkannya.

"Kau—"

"Apa aku terancam jika harus bersamamu?"

"Lebih dari itu," katanya sambil membuang mukanya dari tatapanku.

"Jangan membuat ini menjadi sulit, Jongin. Cukup dengan pertemanan ini saja. Kau bukan satu – satunya yang akan menghabiskan malamku bersama, kau tahu Tawni, perempuan jepang yang sering bertemu denganku saat di arena balap, aku pernah menghabiskan malam dengannya juga." Sehun sengaja menyebut nama perempuan yang ingin kujambak rambutnya. Aku tahu bahwa ia banyak kenalan wanita tapi tidak dengan Tawni, karena setahu diriku, bahwa Tawni adalah lesbian dan dia tidak mungkin terpikat dengan Sehun, meski ia sangat menggoda.

"Aku akan mengambil semua resiko itu."

"Tapi tidak denganku, aku tidak ingin kau terancam." Sehun maju selangkah lalu menangkup seluruh wajahku, ia menatapku dalam. Mata hitam kelam yang hangat, yang membawaku bergetar saat menatapnya. Aku tenggelam dalam tatapannya, aku terpana akan itu. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan itu. Aku tidak akan menyia – nyiakannya.

"Tidak dengan itu, Jongin. Cukup menjadi keras kepala."

"Aku menyukaimu, Hun." Aku menarik wajahnya kedalam tautanku. Tautan dalam yang biasanya ia lakukan kepadaku. Aku melumatkan bibir tipisnya yang merah, lalu menggigitnya pelan menggodanya agar ia membalas permainanku lalu aku kembali melumatkan ciuman ini. memberikan hawa panas yang biasa ia sebarkan kepadaku saat ia melumatkan bibirku. Sehun hanya diam tanpa membalas tautan kami, ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan mengikuti permainanku. Air mataku jatuh, hingga aku bisa merasakan rasa asin dari tangisanku. Mengapa aku tidak memilikinya, tapi ia sudah mengambil seluruh hidupku. Lalu ia menghancurkanku dengan penolakkan yang ia berikan padaku.

Ia menggenggam pinggangku, lalu mendorong tubuhku. Ia hanya terdiam tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Sehun kembali menatapku dalam, menghapus air mataku yang kembali jatuh.

"Tidak dengan kehilanganmu, Jongin."

"Kita pulang."

Saat Sehun menggenggam tanganku, lalu kami berbalik untuk mengantarku pulang. Aku terdiam dan berhenti melangkah.

"Kris." Gumamku yang jelas terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali, kalian di sini?" Seringaian tercetak di wajah Kris yang tampan.

Aku melihat Kris yang datang tidak sendirian, ia sedang bersama pacarnya, mungkin. Yang kutahu bernama Tao. Lekuk wajahnya sama seperti Kris, angkuh. Aku tidak menyukai mereka. Dan mereka berdua terlihat tidak menyukai Sehun.

"Aku jadi ragu, apa yang kalian lakukan berdua. Aku juga ragu dengan hubungan kalian yang sekedar teman itu." nada bicara Kris yang setengah ingin tahu atau ingin menindas kami. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sehun cepat. Sehun masih menggenggam tangganku yang dingin. Lalu menarikku ke belakang. Apa yang lakukan sama sekali tidak menguntungkanku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa selalu begitu jika kami bertemu dengan Kris. Memang mata Kris ada sihir yang membuatku berubah menjadi batu.

"Aku hanya ingin dia." Ucap Kris mengarahkan matanya ke belakang, yaitu ke arahku.

"Mungkin kau tidak bisa menyerahkannya sekarang, tapi aku akan merebutnya darimu. Sekarang kita harus berbicara berdua," kata Kris yang berubah menjadi sangat serius. Tapi menurut itu tidak seberapa saat Kris meminta Sehun untuk berbicara berdua. Aku tidak mau ditinggal berdua dengan pacar Kris yang angkuh ini.

"Tidak, aku harus bersama Sehun." kataku cepat.

"Tao tarik dia dari sini."

Kuharap ucapan itu berasal dari mulut Kris, tapi tidak itu berasal dari mulu Sehun. Aku menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan kedua tanganku, lalu menggeleng frustasi. Aku tidak ingin bersamanya. Aku ingin bersama Sehun sekarang.

"Tao," panggil Sehun dengan gigi mengatup.

Sehun melepaskan genggamanku dengan mudah, lalu aku ditarik oleh Tao. Mungkin dengan satu tangannya. Satu tarikan dengan sentakan kuat yang membuatku meringis dan ingin menjambak rambutnya yang diwarna pirang sama seperti Kris.

"Hun," panggilku terakhir dengan sangat pelan karena terlalu memikirkan genggaman Tao yang sangat menyakitkan. Aku sibuk meringis karena ia berjalan begiut cepat.

Ia memasukkanku ke dalam mobil dengan satu dorongan kasar. Lalu ia menutup pintunya dengan kasar hingga aku tersentak kaget atas perlakuannya. Lalu ia duduk di kursi pengemudi, setelah itu ia membuka jaket denimnya, lalu tersisa dengan baju panjang berwarna hitam. "Panas." Keluhnya dengan nada kesal.

Setelah itu ia membuka kaos lengan panjangnya, lalu tersisa dengan baju lengan pendeknya. Aku memundurkan tubuhku hingga terpojok, berharap bisa keluar dari sini, tapi nihil karena ia sudah mengunci mobilnya. "Jangan berharap aku akan memperkosamu, Kai," katanya angkuh.

"Mungkin tidak di sini, tapi di tempat lain," katanya sambil menyeringai dan itu cukup menakutiku. Hingga membuatku terpojok di sampingnya.

Ia memajukan tubuhnya hingga ke hadapanku, hingga aku bisa mencium wangi parfum yang ia pakai. Kurasa ini parfum mahal, mungkin seperti merk Dior, Chanel, dan lain – lain. Ia menatapku dalam lalu memanjukan wajahnya hingga aku merasakan napasnya yang dingin, seperti mahluk vampire. Lalu ia tetap memajukan wajahnya dengan tubuhnya yang sudah menyentuh tubuhku, aku bisa merasakan tangan dinginnya yang menyentuh pundakku, mendorongnya pelan. Hingga aku merasa terpojok. "Aku hanya ingin memasangkan ini." ia menarik sabuk pengamanku.

"Hmm," gumamku bergetar karena merasa terancam.

"Pegangan, karena sabuk pengaman saja tidak cukup." Tao menyalakan mobilnya, lalu menarik hingga langsung gigi empat, dan dia tancap gas nya.

Aku terpekik kaget karena perlakuannya saat mengendarai mobil yang lebih brutal dari pada Sehun. Sehun akan brutal mengendarai kendaraan saat ia mengendarai motornya, hingga aku tidak bisa berhenti memekik ketakutan saat bersamanya.

Aku berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya karena ia menancapkan gasnya kembali, lalu membelokan mobilnya.

"Aku mendengar suara perutmu tadi, lebih baik kita makan." Perkataan Tao kuhiraukan karena aku terlalu takut dengan keadaan ini. Aku bisa mati ditangan manusia ini.

Aku terpekik lagi karena ia memberhentikan mobilnya secara tiba –tiba.

"Kita sampai."

Tanganku bergetar untuk membuka pintu mobil. Kurasa kakiku juga tidak bisa kurasakan karena masih tertekan dengan perlakuan yang ia lakukan kepadaku.

Ia membuka pintu mobil bagian penumpang, lalu menarikku keluar. Aku terjatuh dalam genggamannya. "Kau bisa jalan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Tapi berkali –kali limbung karena kakiku bergetar dan tanganku yang tidak menggenggamnya dengan benar. Untung aku tidak muntah saat turun dari mobil, meski itu cukup mengocok perutku.

Ia membawaku dalam genggamannya yang kuat lalu menuntunku untuk duduk, mungkin sekarang sudah tengah malam.

Perutku berbunyi, bodoh karena aku tidak makan saat makan malam berlangsung tadi. Karena kejadian yang Sehun timpa gara – gara Tiffany sialan itu. Jujur aku ingin menjambaknya saat di hadapan keluarga tadi. Karena kelakuannya aku tidak memakan apapun.

"Kau masih menolak untuk makan, aku akan menyogok mulutmu dengan dua burger sekaligus," perintah Tao yang membuatku bergetar.

Ia meninggalkanku di tempat duduk, McDonalds sepi tidak banyak pengunjung karena sudah tengah malam.

Tao sudah kembali dengan beberapa makanan yang digenggamannya. "Makan, Kai."

Aku mengambil burger dan menggigitnya kecil, karena perutku masih terasa terkocok seperti susu basi. Aku tidak bisa memakan dengan benar. Aku meminum beberapa teguk air putih yang di beli Tao. Lalu menggigit burger dengan benar.

Aku mengunyah dengan pelan, sambil berpikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan Kris sekarang, apa akan ada baku hantam dengan mereka berdua nanti. Aku bisa merasakan getaran listrik dari tatapan mereka berdua yang saling membunuh. Aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Tao, apa yang mereka lakukan berdua?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ia menggidikan bahunya, tidak menaruh perhatian dengan pertanyaanku.

"Memangnya dulu mereka itu apa, mengapa Sehun benci dengan Kris."

"Dulu mereka teman."

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Mereka teman dan setelah itu mereka bermusuhan, cerita selesai."

"Hm," jawabku seadanya.

"Ini akan rumit karena aku harus bertemu pacar Sehun dan harus menceritakannya." Mengapa semua orang mengatakan bahwa kami memiliki hubungan, jelas – jelas aku memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain di luar sana.

"Kami tidak berpacaran."

"Lalu, apa ciuman bukan pacaran. Bagus, aku yang melihat. Jika Kris kau tak akan mengelaknya, kan."

"Kami hanya berteman." Kataku cepat.

"Teman dengan sentuhan – sentuhan yang saling memuaskan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n

haloooo aku balik lagi, fast kan yah aha…. Ahahaha.. berharap kalian semua puas dengan chapter ini. maaf kalo masih ada typo karena belum aku edit sama sekali. Sori kalo apdetnya selalu tengah malem, soalnya kalo bukan tengah malem ide gak pernah ngalir. Aku juga ngeliat komen yang suka banget sama sehun yang gagah banget, emg aku sengaja kubuat begitu karena aku suka dia yang dingin. Lalu aku sengaja banget buat kai yang feminine bc I like uke yg begitu.

Aku denger chap kemaren pake lagi vapor 5sos terasa wkwk gapercaya.

And, aku tetap buat chap ini dengan lagu taylor swift dan 5sos yang sudah aku habiskan beberapa dari album mereka. Ahaha…

Dan tolong dong review nya jangan hanya minta next doang, aku penginminta opini kalian ttg ff, komen sepanjang – panjangnya soalnya itu membuatku seneng bangetkalo ngebaca nya.


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami hanya berteman," kataku cepat.

"Teman dengan sentuhan – sentuhan yang saling memuaskan."

Aku tak mengerti mengapa Tao bias mengeluarkan kalimat yang seperti itu di hadapanku. "Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," ucapku gemetar.

"Apa yang tidak seperti kupikirkan, Kai. Kau terikat dengannya, dengan Sehun itu, dan kau tidak bisa keluar dari ikatan tersebut." Tao kembali menatap keluar ruangan, gelap. Karena ini tengah malam. Salahku karena ikut dengan Sehun pergi saat tengah malam. Aku tidak bisa berada di rumah jika itu membuatku tidak nyaman, lebih baik aku bersama Sehun mengikutinya ia pergi, tapi lain. Ia malah meninggalkanku lalu menyuruhku pergi dengan Tao pacar Kris.

"Lalu bagaimana kau dengan Kris?" tanyaku seberani mungkin untuk mencari jati dirinya.

Ia menggidikan bahunya acuh, kurasa Tao tidak suka dengan pembicaraan yang berarah terlalu intim. "Okay," ucapku menyerah.

Aku memikirkan bahwa dulu Kris dan Sehun pernah berteman, mungkin bersahabat, tapi mengapa ia sangat benci dengan Kris. Apa salah Kris hingga Sehun berlaku seperti itu kepadanya. "Kita tidak ada waktu lagi, aku harus mengantarmu pulang, sekarang," katanya cepat. Seperti terburu – buru. Memangnya ada apa? Aku baru selesai makan dan berbicara sebentar dengannya, tapi ia sudah mengajakku pergi lagi. Mungkin mengantarku kepada Sehun. "Aku ingin bertemu Sehun," pintaku cepat sebelum ia menarikku kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tidak bisa." Ucapnya dingin.

"Kenapa?"

Ia diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan, apa sebegitu rahasianya aku tidak bisa berteu dengan Sehun, apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan Kris, apa terjadi baku hantam antar mereka. Sehun juga tidak memberiku satu pesan pun kepadaku setelah aku di _culik_ oleh Tao.

Aku berdiri untuk berjalan keluar mengikuti Tao yang sudah di depan, tapi tidak sengaja ia berhenti di depanku hingga aku menabrak punggungnya. Memangnya ada apa? Aku tidak bisa melihat ke depan karena terlalu gelap. Padahal lampu McDonald's cukup terang, menurutku Aku merasakan bahwa Tao sekarang sedang berhati – hati seperti ada seseorang yang sedang mengintai kita. Jantungku berdegup dua kali lebih kencang tidak seperti degup jantung saat aku ditatap oleh Tao. Hatiku mewanti – wanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tidak bersama Sehun, tidak bersama yang lain mengapa aku harus dihantui oleh kekhawatiran yang seperti ini. "Tetap di dekatku," Tao berbisik pelan.

Saat dekat pintu keluar, kami bertemu segerombolan orang, kebanyakan dari mereka memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam, tubuh mereka yang tinggi besar, berotot yang benar – benat terlihat, ada tattoo mereka yang terlihat jelas di sekujur tangannya. Aku menyingkirkan perasaan gundahku, mungkin mereka hanya ingin makan. "Kita harus cepat," ia menarikku tanganku lagi. Beruntung aku tidak terpekik, karena itu benar – benar menganggetkan. Tao terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu, ia terlihat sedikit bingung. Tapi aku tidak berani untuk bertanya padanya itu akan membuatnya kesal nanti.

"Masuk dalam mobil, sekarang."

"Mereka siapa?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya, meskipun sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bertanya, Kai." Ucapnya dingin.

"Hei, kau!" tubuhku menegang. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir hingga mereka melangkah ke hadapanku, mungkin masih jauh. Tapi sepuluh langkah itu sudah membuatku bergetar, tidak hanya satu orang tapi segerombolan dari mereka yang berjalan ke sini.

"Lari, ke mobil sekarang." Tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara lagi, aku mengambil kunci mobil yang Tao berikan padaku. Aku berjalan cepat meninggalkan Tao yang sedang menghadapi mereka. "Kau teman Kris, kan?" aku mendengar suara mereka menanyakan Kris. Tao tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Aku tidak pergi untuk menunggunya di mobil, tidak sekarang. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

Aku mengintip dari pintu keluar, tempat yang cukup jauh untuk dilihat mereka. Aku mencium bau – bau perkelahian yang akan terjadi di antara mereka, tidak dengan Tao yang sendiri melawan sekian banyak dari mereka, itu akan kalah telak.

"Lalu, si blonde bertattoo itu di mana? Kami masih memiliki hal yang harus diselesaikan olehnya."

"Dia bukan teman kami, lagi."

Orang itu berdecih mendengar penuturan Tao, aku tahu siapa yang mereka maksud, jelas sekali bahwa ia menyebutkan Sehun. "Bagaimana dengan seseorang yang tadi?"

"Dia orangku." Ucap Tao tanpa takut sama sekali menghadapi segerombolan orang di depannya.

"Tidak ada waktu aku harus pergi," tutur Tao singkat lalu membalikan badannya menghadap pintu keluar.

"Tidak semudah itu, _adik kecil._ " Seseorang yang di dekat Tao membalikan tubuh Tao dengan mudah dan tidak lupa seringai yang menjijikan itu. Aku membelalakan mata melihat kejadian tersebut, tidak lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihat perkelahian.

Tanganku bergetar mengambil telepon genggamku, menekan tombol 911, percaya bahwa polisi akan cepat datang. Aku melihat semuanya. Bagaimana cara Tao menangkis mereka, membalikan kedudukan yang begitu mudah, ia sudah menghantam lima orang.

Tidak lama aku mendengar sirine polisi, Tao segera berlari, lalu ia berdecih kesal. "Kau akan membuat mereka semakin kesal karena memanggil polisi, Kai."

"Setidaknya aku tidak melihatmu bersimbah darah." Ucapku pelan.

Aku menerima pesan singkat dari Sehun. _Aku tidak akan pulang hari ini._

Aku mendesah berat, tidak lagi. Aku tidak ingin sendiri. Aku ingin memeluk dirinya, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya dan deru napasnya yang berbau cerutu yang membuatku bergetar akan seluruh sentuhannya. Aku rindu akan itu. Setelah ia menyakiti perasaanku.

"Aku tidak mau pulang." Ucapku singkat.

"Okay, aku hanya mengantarmu. Setelah itu urusanmu sendiri."

"Jadi ke mana?"

"Pantai, dekat rumahku. Aku akan menuntunmu nanti jika sudah dekat."

Tak banyak bicara antara kami berdua, hanya situasi dingin yang sedang dirasakan kami berdua. Aku mengirim pesan singkat pada Sehun. _Aku juga tidak pulang._

Tak jelang beberapa menit setelah sampai di pantai. Aku mendapat pesan dari Sehun. _Jangan berulah lagi, Jongin._ Aku hanya membaca pesan itu lalu menaruh telepon genggamku ke kantung celana belakang. Tidak mempedulikan pesan Sehun. Aku ingin kebebasan sebentar. Merasakan dingin angin pagi. Langit masih gelap. Sekarang pukul tiga pagi dan aku tidak mengantuk. Jujur aku ingin kembali ke New York menghabiskan waktuku belajar dan _tidur bersamanya._ Aku rindu sentuhannya yang dingin tapi menghangatkan hatiku.

 _Aku tidak akan ke mana – mana, aku menunggumu di pantai belakang rumah._ Aku membalas pesan singkatnya.

Aku merasa senang karena ibuku tidak meneleponku ataupun mengirimi ku pesan singkat yang banyak, dan itu sangat menyebalkan, aku sudah delapan belas tahun tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.

Setelah menunggu lama dan Sehun tidak menjawab pesan singkatku, lalu aku tertisur di bangku pantai dekat pohon kelapa, udara terasa dingin di sini, hingga aku menggigil saat tertidur.

Setelah beberapa jam aku tertidur dan terbangun pada pukul tujuh pagi di pantai, tanpa seseorang yang kutunggu, aku ingin marah padanya tapi apa guna diriku untuk marah kepadanya, aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini selama bersamanya, tapi kenapa ini berbeda. Aku merindukannya, rindu Sehun dengan sentuhan laparnya yang memebuatku mengigil.

Aku berjalan ke pesisir pantai merasakan hangat matahari pagi menerpa seluruh tubuhku, aku merindukan kehangatan ini. "Hyung." Aku menoleh ke suara yang memanggil seseorang dengan bahasa kelahiran ibuku. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Menunggu si blonde itu?" Jaehyun langsung menanyakanku dua pertanyaan sekaligus karena aku tidak menciptakan sedikit suara apapun.

Aku tidak bisa berbohong, "A—ku…" "—sedang jalan – jalan," ucapku singkat.

"Jae, lalu kau sedang apa?" aku bertanya balik padanya.

"Aku senang ke sini, jika sedang bosan."

Aku menggigit bibir dalamku, pembicaraan ini sangat canggung. "Ibumu mencarimu saat kau pergi dengan pria berambut pirang itu, dia terlihat berbahaya setidaknya tidak seperti Ezra, dia temanmu 'kan, Hyung."

"Maksudmu—"

"Ezra?"

Pikiranku ka,lut mengapa Jaehyun menyebut nama Ezra di hadapanku, apa salahnya aku masih berhubungan dengan Ezra. Apa yang salah dengan Ezra, apa karena ia meninggalkanku karena urusan sibuknya itu. Ezra tidak seperti lelaki brengsek yang sering kutemui selama ini, tidak seperti Sehun yang meninggalkanku setelah memakaiku begitu saja.

"Ezra baik, dia berhubungan baik denganku, dan ibuku merestuiku."

"Dia bukan laki – laki yang seperti kau pikirkan, Hyung."

"Kau tidak tahu apa – apa tentangku." Aku berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jaehyun di belakang, aku kesal. Aku marah. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tidak pernah bertemu Ezra sebelumnya bisa mengatakan bahwa Ezra itu brengsek, dia pria yang sungguh amat baik, dia mengerti diriku, situasi dan segalanya. Tapi tidak sekarang karena kami sama – sama tidak memilki waktu untuk bersama ataupun yang lain. Lagi pula yang harus dikecam itu diriku sendiri, aku yang tidak bisa menjaga janji untuk tetap tidak berhubungan dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Aku yang melanggar itu. Seharusnya aku yang dimarahi tidak Ezra yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n

Sorry for late update.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

no comment :)


End file.
